Vacaciones con el Glee Club
by maru-jayjay
Summary: una casa a orillas de un lago, los miembros de ND intentan confraternizar. mientras sin que ellos se den cuanta, la capitana del Club Glee y la ex presienta del Club de Celibato aprovechan casa oportunidad para limar sus asperezas... Faberry Hotsex...
1. Preparativos

Esa mañana el profesor Schuester estaba realmente preocupado por la unión del Glee club, hace varios días la idea rondaba su cabeza, pensaba que el verano les jugaría en contra, el estar tanto tiempos separados no era bueno haría que los lazos que se habían creado con el viaje a Nueva York se esfumaran. En el desayuno comento esto a Emma quien le propuso ir a la casa de verano que esta tenía cercana a un lago, a Will le fascino la idea entonces se puso en campaña para localizar a los chicos. Después de un par de semanas logro localizar a todos con excepción de Quinn

Se reunieron para planear el viaje un día lunes, a pedido de los chicos el fin de semana se convirtió en una semana completa, cosa que a Will lo puso muy contento, lo que si sorprendió a todos y en especial al profesor fue que Rachel no se había presentado a la reunión, es mas nadie podía localizarla ya que su móvil estaba apagado. Quinn tampoco estaba pero nadie se sorprendió ya que Ms Shue no habían podido dar con ella para informarle de la reunión.

Decidieron salir ese mismo viernes. No todos se liberaban a la misma hora entonces el profesor repartió mapas detallados que Emma había elaborado, los chicos dieron dinero para que él se encargara de comprar los víveres junto a Srta. Pillsbury. Así cada cual iría por su cuenta. Esa noche Rachel llamo a Ms Shue para disculparse por no asistir y ponerse al tanto de lo que se había decidido cuando terminaron de hablar para sorpresa del Prof., ella acepto sin pedir que se modificara nada, acordaron le daría el dinero el mismo viernes ya que dijo no poder acercarse en la semana a su casa y él enviaría el mapa y la dirección por mail. Al cortar la comunicación pensó "_Rachel no protesto… esto es una buena señal"_

A la casa de Emma se llegaba mediante un camino de grava tanto el camino como la casa estaban rodeados por un terreno verde y arbolado, era de 2 plantas al ingresar por la puerta principal se encontraba un pasillo a la derecha una arcada por la que se ingresaba a un living color rosa pastel en su interior 2 sillones de 3 cuerpos y 2 individuales, con una mesa ratona de madera en el centro todos con un estampado de flores, se acomodaban frente a un hogar sobre el cual se podían ver varias fotos de la familia de Emma. Detrás de uno de los sillones había un mueble sobre el cual se encontraba un sistema de sonido con 2 bafles, bajo el equipo una potencia, completaba este equipo de sonido 4 bafles mas péquenos ubicados estratégicamente en cada esquina de la habitación, a la altura del techo. Hacia la izquierda del pasillo una puerta doble hoja de madera y vidrio, comunicaba con la sala de juegos, apenas ingresar se divisaba una mesa de pool que ocupaba medio cuarto, la otra mitad de cuarto estaba ocupada por sillones mas modernos que los del living y puff de varios colores rodeando un plasma de 42 pulgadas que estaba conectado a un Home Theater. Avanzando por el pasillo dábamos con una escalera debajo de esta se encontraba un baño al que se accedía mediante una puerta ubicada en el pasillo un poco mas estrecho que daba a la cocina amplia y bien equipada con: cocina, horno, microonda, lavaplatos todos en color acero tanto los bajo mesadas como las alacenas y el desayunador rodeado por banquetas eran color caoba lo que daba un ambiente muy acogedor y calido hacia la derecha mediante una arcada se accedía al comedor con una mesa para 10 comensales también en caoba este ambiente y el living se encontraban conectados por una puerta plegadiza que ocupaba toda la pared. Todas las habitaciones tenían ventanas grandes que permitían apreciar el paisaje, en particular tanto la sala de juegos como la cocina tenían puertas-ventanas que daban a al lago, al salir había un Deck rodeado de una baranda en madera pintada en color blanco. Saliendo de la cocina había una parrilla y una mesada pequeña y al salir de la sala de juego había 4 mesas de jardín redondas con 5 sillas cada una. En la planta superior a la cual se accedía por la escalera junto al pasillo que daba a la cocina están ubicadas las habitaciones, sobre la izquierda dos cuartos: el mas cercano a la escalera tenia una cama matrimonial un sillón de 2 cuerpos una cómoda pequeña, el otro era un poco mas amplio tenia una cama king size un placar, bajo una de las ventanas una mesa redonda pequeña con dos sillas, ambos cuartos tenían baños individuales. Hacia la derecha dos habitaciones que se comunicaban entre si por un baño y un placar que compartían, estas eran idénticas pero opuestas tres camas en cada una sobre la pared opuesta al baño. Entre medio de las puertas del baño y el armario, una cómoda con un espejo que ocupaba prácticamente toda la pared y al lado de cada cama una mesa de luz. Pasando las dos habitaciones de la derecha había una puerta la cual daba a una escalera pequeña por la cual se subía al altillo allí se ubicaba una cama de 1 plaza ½, un escritorio una silla y un pequeño sillón individual. Todos los cuartos estaban pintados de un color verde agua, y tenían dos ventanales, a excepción del altillo que tiene solo una pequeña ventana

Y Allí en esa casa pasaron una semana los miembros de Glee Club...


	2. Viernes I

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan y Brad Falchuk. Todos los derechos reservados a la cadena Fox._

* * *

><p><em>Aclaraciones: cursiva: <em>_diálogos/Nrgrita: Mje de texto/cursiva entre comillas: pensamiento_

* * *

><p>Emma y Will habían viajado la noche anterior para estar allí cundo los chicos lleguen por la mañana y para pasar tiempo de calidad juntos ya que su relación se había consolidado después que Will renunciara a la obra de Arpril. Temprano por la mañana los primeros en llegar fueron Finn Kurt y Blaine (ya que el aproximo año se incorporara al McKinley y al coro), los siguientes en el auto de Santana fueron Britt, Lauren y Puck, Mike y Tina llegaron en moto, Sam y Mercedes en el auto de ella, todos antes del mediodía. Lo primero que notaron es que Rachel no estaba y eso era raro ella no solo era la presidenta del club, dos de sus características principales eran la de ser puntual y responsable, a veces un tanto obsesiva… pero bueno no podían entender porque no estaba allí, preguntaron al Prof. que les dijo que le había enviado el mapa la dirección y ella confirmo estaría a primera hora, nadie se explicaba porque no había llegado además al intentar comunicarse tenia el móvil apagado cosa que hacia crecer el misterio<p>

_Quinn vamos levántate!-_Decía Rachel en tono enojado- te das cuanta la hora que es?

_No! No se que hora es…_ -le contestaba Quinn medio dormida, cuando logro abrir los ojos miro hacia la ventana y se quejo- _todavía no ha salido el sol… vuelve a la cama princesa…_ -sentándose en la cama dejando al descubierto la mitad superior de su cuerpo desnudo, Rachel quedo sin aliento, no era la primera vez que veía a la rubia desnuda pero de igual manera cada vez que lo hacia quedaba en shock, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse sus pupilas se le dilataban y sintió que se humedecía, prácticamente de un salto se arrojo a los brazos su chica comenzando a besarla -_Bonita… sabes que…ahh… soy… la presidenta del ahhh_- la morena intentaba hablar pero su excitación y los besos de Quinn no se lo permitían…


	3. Viernes II

Rachel dejo todo intento de hablar dejándose llevar por la excitación que producía en su cuerpo los besos de su chica. Quinn comenzó a bajar por su mandíbula su cuello dejando en su caminó besos dulces y suaves mientras sus manos desabrochaban la camisa de la morena fue bajándola y prosiguió besando sus hombros luego continuo bajando hacia lo que ella mas deseaba en este mudo los sabrosos pechos de Rachel Berry, _"amo que no use corpiño dios!" _Pensóyen un movimiento rápido dejo a la morena con la espalda sobre el colchón poniéndose a horcada sobre ella, con sus manos apretó ambos pechos bajo su cabeza y comenzó a lamer primero uno luego el otro, el que no estaba dentro de su boca era masajeado por una de sus manos. Rach gemía con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en cada toque que recibía mientras Quinn se centraba en la mama derecha, lamía con la punta de la lengua el erecto pezón, después de saborearlo prosiguió a chuparlo suavemente Rachel llevo sus manos a la cabellera de quinn y mientras jugaba con esta ejercía presión para que la rubia intensificara su succión cuando escuchaba que los gemidos se intensificaban pasaba al pecho izquierdo, repitió el mismo juego lamer y chupar hasta que la morena gemía con mayor intensidad. El juego de la rubia seguía comenzaba succionar mas enérgicamente pasando de uno al otro rápidamente lamía, chupaba, mordía haciendo que rachel comenzara a mover sus caderas hacia arriba buscando contacto, contacto que sabia no le darían, ya que cuando la rubia se concentraba con tanta pasión en "sus nenas" no paraba hasta que Rach terminara… no faltaba mucho para esto la minera en que la rubia chupaba, lamía y mordía los pechos de la morocha la estaba llevando a un estado de éxtasis su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar ya que estaba cubriéndose de una capa de sudor esto hacia que su piel morena se viera radiante, entre sus piernas senita fuego sentía que se estaba quemando

Quinn se separo y la miro a los ojos estos estaban llenos de pasión y deseo, sonreía tenia a la morena justo donde quería sin perder contacto visual comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a "sus nenas" la morena la miraba con desesperación pero no decía nada… este era el ritual de la rubia mostrar quien mandaba en la cama … sin mas se sumergió entre los pechos de la morocha mientras con sus manos los juntaba para poder lamerlos y morderlos con mayor rapidez, la respiración de Rach comenzó a acelerarse sus gemidos eran mas fuertes mas intensos, esto era música ara los oídos de Quinn, quien sentía como comenzaba a mojarse mientras su clítoris palpitaba pidiendo atención. Sabia que su mujer estaba igual que estaba cerca así que dejando su necesidad de lado empezó a trabajar intensamente en las tetas de la morena hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de esta se tensaba y comenzaba a temblar - _QUINN!_ - Fue lo último que escucho antes de que la morena dejara de presionar su cabeza y apollara sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo quedando inmóvil. Quinn se levanto para admirar a su amada, tenia los pelos revueltos sobre la almohada los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, jadeaba le costaba respirar, su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor y sus pechos enrojecidos y brillantes por la saliva que ella había dejado en ellos, era una visión impresionante y única, una que solo ella podía disfrutar…

Luego de admirarla por varios minutos se dejo caer a un lado de la morena, cerro sus ojos a espera que la diva recuperara el aliento ya que en su entre pierna su clítoris palpitaba pidiendo se encargaran de el…


	4. Viernes III

**Disfruten...**

* * *

><p>No fue mucho tiempo el que paso hasta que Quinn comenzó a sentir la lengua de la morocha sobre su barbilla, subiendo para finalizar en su lóbulo de su oreja que fue devorado por los labios carnosos de esta, al mismo tiempo arañazos subiendo y bajando por su abdomen la hicieron temblar. Sentía que la humedad en su entrepierna aumentaba, un gemido escapo de sus labios haciendo que la pequeña se excite mucho mas inmediatamente la sintió sobre ella y un choque de la rodilla de la morena contra su centro la hizo gritar de placer que fue ahogado por un beso apasionado en el cual sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar frenéticamente.<p>

Con la rubia debajo de ella, rachel se quito la falda y las bragas, que estaban empapadas, una vez liberada comenzó nuevamente a besar la mandíbula de esta para luego bajar al cuello mientras con su rodilla embestía sin pasusas y sus manos sujetaba los cabellos de Quinn, quien no dejaba de gemir con sus manos comenzaba a acariciar los costados de la morocha con sus ojos cerrados para sentir el placer de cada embestida contra su centro, estas sumadas a los besos húmedos que estaba dejándole en su cuello con los labios caliente y carnosos la estaban llevando cada vez mas al final sus caderas se mecían frenéticamente en busca de mas placer de mayor intensidad. La morena quito su pierna Quinn gruño al perder contacto pero esta rápidamente fue remplazada por unos delicados dedos

- _mmm te gusta -_ susurraba Rach

_- mmm siii… me… me ahhh sii porfahh ma. Mas ahhha raahh rápido… _

_- mmm no no no – _decía Rach mientras nuevamente se separaba,

Quinn la miraba con furia e intentaba hablar _– fuuuck… vuel… la.., grrr mano…ah… ah..- seguir _

La morena se separo por completo y abriendo las piernas de la rubia se ubico de rodilla entre ellas

- _Discúlpeme usted Srta. Fabray pero no entendí lo que intento trasmitirme… quisiera repetirlo- _decía entono juguetón mientas acariciaba los tonificados y blancos muslos de la ex porrista, esta abrió los ojos dispuesta a pelear pero se encontró con la cara de su mujer llena de lujuria mordiéndose el labio inferior y con laminada centrada entre sus piernas _"no puedo creer lo hermosa que es… es perfecta" _pensaba

_- Mira Berry –_ Rachel la miraba algo confundida_ - lo voy a decir una vez! Y Espero que tu cerebro sea capaz de decodificar algunas palabras sencillas- _su tono de voz era profundo y firme ya que intentaba disimular la excitación que sentía.

Ante estas palabras y la mirada intensa que su mujer le estaba dando la excitación de rachel comenzaba a crecer, su humedad también, pudia sentir como sus jugos escapaban de ella y resbalaban por sus pantorrillas haciendo que un gemido escapara, sin perder contacto visual con quinn pasaba su lengua por sus labios y asentía

_- Muy Bien, Presta Atención Berry -_ continuo la rubia _– es sencillo lo que debes hacer, lleva esos labios carnosos que la naturaleza te ha dado hasta mi clítoris y comienza a chuparlo hasta que yo te diga que te detengas!- _el pecho de Quinn subía y baja rápidamente, darle ordenes en ese tono le hacia recordar las veces que quiso saltar sobre ella mientras la insultaba sin motivos. Quinn levanto su ceja esperando una respuesta, la morena prácticamente tuvo un orgasmo al recibir las órdenes de su mujercita, en respuesta, hizo lo que haría ante un ataque directo de la capitana de la porristas asintió repetida y rápidamente, además su excitación fue tal que no pudo pronuncia palabra, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y prosiguió a obedecer la orden…

Se sumergió dentro de la al humedad que tenia frente a ella mientras que con sus brazos levantaba las piernas de la rubia sobre sus hombros para así poder entrar mas adentro embriagándose con el aroma y el sabor de su chica, chupaba lamía devoraba como una loca quería beber cada gota La rubia no daba más estaba cerca sentía como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba, su respiración estaba cada vez mas agitada sentia que se ahogaba… en ese momento la morena chupo su clítoris intensamente después lo mordió suavemente, Quinn puso sentir como una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo su cuerpo que culmino en un grito ahogado

_- Mierda Berry!-_

Rachel jamás estuvo tan feliz de escuchar su apellido y un insulto en la misma frase prosiguió por algunos minutos lamiendo los pliegues de Quinn tomando cada gota del delicioso néctar que salía de su mujer, cuando termino su trabajo miro a Quinn mientras bajaba las piernas de sus hombros, esta permanecía con los ojos cerrados, su boca abierta jadeando y sus manos sobre sus propios pechos.

"_nota mental, hablar seriamente con Quinn para que se una nuevamente a las __Cheerios__" _a Rachel también le costaba respirar ya que al sentir a la rubia acabar tan duro sobre su rostro, no pudo evitar venirse ella también

Al abrir sus ajos Quinn se encontró con el rostro pensativo de la morena, que estaba brillante cubierto por sus fluidos, lo que la hizo sonreír. "que sexy" pensaba.

La morena comenzó a subir dejando besos sobre el cuerpo sudado de la rubia, esto le produjo escalofríos a la ex porrista, al llegar a sus pechos, la diva no se limito a besarlos sino que los chupo, los lamió y los mordió haciendo que la respiración de Quinn comenzara a agitarse nuevamente y los gemidos brotaran nuevamente de su boca.

_- por favor estoy muy cansada-_ dicia Quinn entre gemidos

Rach no dijo nada solo se separo de los pechos de la rubia para continuar dejando dulces besos en el cuello de esta hasta llegar a su oreja

_- te amo bebe, eres lo mas importante para mi jamás lo dudes-_ dijo dulcemente, en respuesta Quinn tomo el rostro de la morena y la beso con ternura.

Rach rompió el beso y se recostó a un lado de Quinn, quien giro inmediatamente abrazándola por la cintura para no perder el contacto, estuvieron en silencio disfrutando del calor de la otra... Luego empezaron a besarse delicadamente, con ternura pero pasados unos pocos minutos ese beso se torno apasionado, iniciaron las carisias, la temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevaba nuevamente. Comenzaron a girar en la cama, como si fuera una danza, cada una sabía que movimientos debían hacer para complacer a la otra. Sus pezones estaban erectos sus cuerpos sudados sus labios rojos e hinchados, sus bocas se separaban solo segundos en busca de aire, luego seguían lamiéndose los labios chupándose las lenguas… de repente Quinn tomo el control poniéndose sobre las caderas de la morocha sujetándola de sus manos y poniéndolas sobre la cabeza de esta contra la almohada se miraban intensamente pero su excitación no les permitía hablar, Quinn sonreía maliciosamente y se acercaba a rach esta levantaba la cabeza en busca de los labios de la rubia pero esta se alejaba…al tercer intento fallido de ir por al beso Rach se canso del juego y en un movimiento rápido giro para quedar sobre Quinn…

_- Auch!- _grito la rubia al sentir como su espalda golpeaba contra el piso, Rachel caia sobre ella al tiempo que se disculpaba _- perdóname cariño, estas bien?- _y verificaba el cuerpo desnudo de su chica en búsqueda de lesiones

_- Si bebe, cálmate –_ dijo Quinn mientas se apoyaba en sus codos para incorporarse, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que la morena seguía sobre ella muy concentrada en su inspección ocular. Se aclaro la garganta,un par de veces hasta que Rach la miro

_- Rachel creo que esto fue un mensaje divino para que nos detengamos –_ dijo quinn muy seria

_- Que?... Porque?... Estas lastimada? –_ respondió rach rápidamente con la voz quebrada

- NO! No estoy herida! Ya te lo dije deja de mirarme así! – los labios de rach comenzaron a templar, y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas estaba a punto de llorar, amago a levantarse pero Quinn se sentó y la tomo de la cintura para que se quede sobre ella

_- hey bebe no no llores-_ dijo acariciando el rostro de la morena y mirándola directamente a los ojos agrego _– es que tu eres la capitana del club…-_ fue cortada por un beso de la morocha, la que al separarse tenia una enorme sonrisa

_- mira quinn, como tú pienso que Finn no es muy brillante pero como Co-capitan del club esta capacitado para hacerse cargo de las primeras horas de nuestro encuentro de confraternización además…- Quinn dejo de oír "Dios que linda es cuando comienza a divagar, en sus discursos " – Quinn… amor me estas escuchando! –_

_- Oh!... perdón cariño es que me perdí en la hermosura de tus labios y me desconcentre, que decías- _contesto con una hermosa sonrisa

_- que yo como capitana debo hacerme cargo de tareas mucho más importantes- _decía con picardía

-_ y dime capitana… Cuales son esas tareas tan importantes que debes atender –_ decía Quinn levantando su ceja con tono sugerente mientras acariciaba la espalda

Rachel, la empujo para comenzar a jugar con sus dedos sobre su blanca piel

_- para comenzar… creo que lo más importante es mejorar tus niveles de canto-_

_- y usted cree que tengo potencial... Capitana?-_ continnuaba Quinn con el juego

La morena pellizco su pezón izquierdo, Quinn gruño y la miro intensamente

– _Creo… que con la estimulación adecuada puedes alcanzar un nivel mmm casi profesional – _dicho esto se inclino para besar dulcemente el pezón antes pellizcado, luego los labios de la rubia _– creo que tiene toda la razón, capitana_ - agrego esta juguetonamente…

Durante varias horas lo único que se escucho en la casa fueron las clases de canto… luego de esto reino el silencio…

* * *

><p><strong>bueno este esta mas largo... no mucho pero es lo que hay...<strong>

**Panquem: Quinn no vende drogas... aunque quizá las consuma... quien sabe?**

**Darkhannock a mi todavía no me dijeron como se conocieron pero en cuanto me lo cuenten te aviso jajjaj**

**ChloeFreja,****Darkhannock,****Panquem,****Lachica1983,****MayteJaguar,****gbrujndl gracias por leer y por dejar RW**

**a los lectores que no dejan RW gracias por leer =)**

**Jay Jay**

* * *

><p><strong>MarianJayJay <strong>


	5. Viernes IV

En el lago estaba todo tranquilo después de comer unas ricas hamburguesas a la parrillas hechas por Will y Emma se lamentaba por la hamburguesas de soja que se desperdiciarían ya que Rachel no había ido, los chicos se pasaron la tarde charlando, contando sus anécdotas del verano sentados en el las mesas junto a la parrilla el animo no era muy bueno ya que estaban un preocupados por la ausencia de la diva, Will noto la angustia de Emma así que la llamo a la cocina para hablar con ella

_-Emma que es lo que te preocupa?_ -Decia mirándola tiernamente

_-Realmente me preocupa Rachel, es raro, no se ha comunicado he intentado comunicarme a su casa y tampoco me atienden… no se que pensar – _explicaba Emma

_Quizás tuvo una emergencia familiar y no pudo llamar o decidió no venir… -_fue cortado por Emma

_Will estamos hablando de Rachel Berry, si hubiera decidido no venir nos avisaría… ten en cuanta que venia sola y si algo le pasó en la carretera… _- elevando el tono de voz y alzando las manos al aire

_Lo comprendo y en verdad estoy preocupado, pero que puedo hacer? mira Emma si para mañana no llega uno de los dos ira a ver que paso ya que no podemos dejar a los chicos_ _solos aquí… Te parece bien?_ -la abraso mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente

Kurt ingresaba a la cocina

_- Perdón_ – decía aclarándose la garganta- _no quería interrumpir_

_-No hay problema_ -decía Will soltando a Emma - _dime Kurt_

_Solo quería informarles que Rachel me ha enviado un mje en el que se disculpa por el retrazo_ -decía con una sonrisa

_Fantástico!_ – Grito Will, mirando a Emma un tono de vos normar agrego -_te dije que no tenias de que preocuparte_ –

Emma sonreía y aplaudía rápidamente intercambiando su mirada entre Kurt y él

Kurt no podo evitar reírse de la situación, giro para abandonar la cocina pero antes de salir agrego sin mirar a sus profesores -_llegara al anochecer _- se retiro mientras miraba su reflejo en su Móvil, cuando caminaba por el pasillo choco con Blaine quien le dio un tierno beso

_Amor eh estado contigo desde que llegamos y en ningún momento la pequeña diva te ha mandado un texto, porque le mentiste al Prof. Schue y a la Srta P -_ decía Blaine mientras tomaba por la cintura a Kurt, este suspira tomando a su novio por el cuello – _primero debo decirte que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones priva…_ –

Blaine lo cortaba con un beso, Kurt sonríe y prosigue _– digamos que note que estaban muy preocupados… _- señalando con su dedo índice primero a su novio luego a el- _tu y yo_ _sabemos que el motivo por el cual no ha llegado ni contesta el móvil, tiene un solo_ _nombre Quinn Frabay con seguridad a apagado el celular y desconectado todos los teléfonos de la casa como de costumbre sin que la diva lo note..._

Blaine reía mientas agregaba_ - no solo eso mi querida Q debe estar dándole una lección de anatomía avanzada para que la pequeña se olvide del mundo_ – mientras intensificaba el abraso y le daba un beso apasionado

- _Dime una cosa Ellos_ (indicando con si cabeza hacia la sala de juegos - _lo saben? – _decía el morocho picadamente, Kurt reía maliciosamente - _No! No lo saben y no deben enterarse_ – se separo tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a caminar hacia la sala de juegos - _y_ _te imaginas que divertido será ver como hace la insaciable Quinn para contener sus impulsos_ –

Blaine levantando sus cejas - _va a ser una semana interesante – _agrega Kurt – _Gaynteresante - _Ambos tuvieron una ataque de risa

* * *

><p>Quinn prácticamente se había mudado con Rachel desde que sus padres y los de ella estaban de viaje. Ambas parejas se habían tomado un crucero "Gay" que duraría 3 meses todo a cargo de Ruossel que desde que le había pedido a Judy que lo perdonara se había comportado como un padre, esposo y hasta suegro ejemplar. Por eso la invitación a Hairam y Leroy para los acompañen al crucero. Por lo cual toda su ropa estaba allí.<p>

Quinn despertó con la boca seca, miro el reloj ya eran mas de las 01pm, miraba a la morena durmiendo a su lado sonriendo satisfecha de haber logrado que su chica no la saque de la cama y lo mas importante que esta se haya metido en la cama con ella suspiro mirando al techo, no quería ir a esa entupida semana de confraternización, solo quería quedarse así con su morena, todo el día sin que nadie las moleste, pero ella amaba a esa pequeña mujer y sabía lo importante que era para ella el coro y aunque ya no le interesaba mas pertenecer a el no la iba a dejar sola, no solo porque la amaba sino porque sabia que Finn la había estado llamando cosa que la ponía demasiado celosa. Además sabia que se lo debía a Rachel, ya que había tolerado toda su locura de querer ser reina de la graduación. Cerro los ojos aspiro hondo _"cuanto amo a esta mujer"_ se levanto y sin hacer ruido fue a darse una ducha.

* * *

><p>En la casa del lago la diversión continuaba la tensión que había al no saber de Rachel en las primeras horas desapareció así que se dedicaron a disfrutar. Ahora estaban todos en el living, la música estaba a sonando a todo volumen Mercedes Kurt Tina y Arti cantaban, Mike, Puck, Baine y Britt intentaban que Finn aprendiera algunos pasos de baile mientras Santana y Lauren charlaban, Will y Emma se dedicaban a disfrutar de todo esto sentados en uno de los sillones, un rato después Puck se acerco a Will y Emma – <em>excelente idea Prof. Schue<em> – grito. - _Es la mejor fiesta, sin alcohol, a la que he asistido_- agrego, Arti también se había acercado y gritaba también - _vamos chicos todos juntos un aplauso para el mejor Prof. y la mejor consejera del __McKinley_- todos aplaudieron y empezaron a corear – _Prof. Schue! Srta P! Prof. Schue! Srta P! Prof. Schue! Srta P! - _estos se pararon y abrazaron a los chicos con lagrimas en sus ojos

* * *

><p>Rachel despertó estiro su brazo y se dio cuanta que estaba sola - <em>Quinn, amor<em>- llamaba a la rubia pero no respondía se levanto de la cama desperezándose mientras pensaba _"Dios debe ser tardísimo",_ miraba hacia todos lados buscando su móvil pero no estaba a la vista "_hay Quinn… donde habrás dejado mi teléfono"_ fue al baño se puso la bata y bajo en busca de su rubia al ingresar a la cocina grata fue su sorpresa, sobre el desayunador había un vaso de jugo y un tazón de frutas, al acercarse vio un papel doblado debajo del vaso, así que mientras tomaba un trago lo abrió

_Amor no quise despertarte… eres tan bella cuando duermes… bueno siempre eres hermosa… :) Salí a comprar provisiones ya que no se si nuestros compañeros recordaran tu gustos alimenticios. Bien disfruta del desayuno date un baño alístate así cuando llego salimos Te amo demasiado Quinn._

Rachel se apresuro a comer la fruta y tomar el jugo luego de esto subió a ducharse, al salir del baño se vistió con una falda deportiva rosa una chomba blanca y zapatillas conversse, peino su cabello y lo dejo suelto luego de esto busco en la mesa de noche del lado que Quinn dormía y allí encontró el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa lo reviso y estaba en silencio y su móvil apagado "_tengo que imponer una ley contra la sustracción indiscriminada de mis medios de comunicación con el mundo"_ encendió su cel no dejaba de vibrar ya que llegaban todos los avisos de las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes que le habían enviado durante todo el día, así que decidió dejarlo allí hasta que se detuviera una vez dejo de vibrar verifico las llamadas y mjes una sonrisa se le dibujo ya que el ultimo mje era de Kurt

**Diva todo arreglado, le informe a Prof Schue que estabas retrasada y llegabas hoy antes que anochezca. Aprovecha para calmar a tu fiera :) XOXO ah Blaine les manda besos las extrañamos!**

* * *

><p><em>-Bueno chicos hay que decidir como vamos a acomodarnos para pasar la noche, hay 5 habitaciones, 2 con camas matrimoniales 2 con 3 camas individuales y el altillo tiene una cama yo propon…<em>- fue interrumpido por Mercedes

-S_r Schue no se enoje pero lo único que debe decirnos es que habitación ocupara con la Srta P como nos acomodaremos no es un tema suyo _- tanto Emma como Will quedaron sin palabras

-_Cedes tiene razón Prof. Schue esto no es una excursión escolar- _añadió Puck –

Will recobrando la compostura – _se que no es un viaje escolar pero tampoco puedo permitir que…- _esta vez fue Kurt quien lo interrumpió

- _Permítame Mr Schue, ya he diseñado como dormiremos excepto Puck, Lauren, Tina y Mike quienes trajeron ambas parejas carpas y dormirán en el jardín el resto nos acomodaremos de la siguiente manera. En uno de los cuarto se quedaran Cedes San y Britt en el otro Sam, Finn y Arti_

– _no no no_- Mercedes interrumpió- _tu te dejas la habitación matrimonial para ti y Blaine! Eso no es justo!-_ Decía levantándose del sillón negando con su dedo índice

– _Cállate Areta y deja hablar al niño gay _- dice Santana levantándose y desafiando a Mercedes

– _cálmense_ – grito Will poniéndose entre medio de las dos mujeres – _prosigue Kurt agrega Emma_ – este suspira, negando con la cabeza llevando su mano derecha al pecho, luego de varias respiraciones -_ mira Mercedes si lo prefieres yo ocupo tu lugar y tu te bancas a Rachel en la recamara individual, ya que Blaine dormirá en el altillo _– dijo mirándola directamente, mientras levantaba sus cejas -_ el plan esta ideado para que nadie se sienta incomodo - _agrego mirando a los varones. _Y que ustedes_ – indico mientras señalaba a la latina y a Mercedes - _no maten a la pequeña diva, pero si no les parecen acepto otras opciones – _y tomo asiento en el regazo de Blaine

Luego de una silencio incomodo _– yo no tengo objeciones así que… arriba todos vamos al deck hay que preparar las hamburguesas – _dijo el Will levantándose y aplaudiendo.

Los chicos hablaban entre ellos, finalmente cada cual se abrió camino hacia la habitación designada mientras que Puck y Mike salieron para buscar el mejor lugar para armar sus carpas.

El sol ya se escondía en el horizonte, y mientras hablaban de Football y armaban sus carpas divisaron se acercaba un auto ambos gritaron – Prof Schue! Rachel esta llegando! – y agitaron sus manos saludando hacia el auto. Cuando el auto se estaciono, ambos chicos quedaron con la boca abierta no solo porque la morena venia en compañía de la rubia sino por como esta ultima, estaba vestida, una musculosa blanca ajustada al cuerpo y una bermuda de jean negra y bolsegos rojos desatados, completaba el nuevo look unas gafas ochentosas que traía sobre el cabello. Mientras las chicas se acercaban a la casa todos salieron a recibirlas algunos venían desde el costado de la casa ya que estaban en el Deck y ese era el camino mas corto y otros salieron por la puerta principal, hubo un momento de tensión cuando quedaron frente a frente, el cual fue roto por Britt quien se abalanzo a abrazar a las chicas, luego de esto todos saludaron a ambas y aunque seguían asombrados por esta situación ninguno se atrevió a preguntar ya que la cara de Quinn no era de buenos amigos. Caminaron todos juntos por hacia el deck, excepto Mike, Puck, Lauren y Tina quienes se quedaron armando y organizando su pequeño campamento

Santana fue la primera en subir la escalera que daba a la parilla - _la enana vino con sorpresa_ – dijo alzando la voz – el profesor giro y se encontró con Quinn, quien lo miro levantando una ceja y mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar reírse, ya que este estaba con un delantal y un sombrero de cocinero ambos estampados con flores, en sus manos unos guantes plásticos y en una de estas una espátula, lucia realmente ridículo

– _Quinn! Que placer que te nos hayas unido y… _- Quinn interrumpió su parloteo diciendo – _Hola Prof. Schuester!_ – Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Emma que estaba junto a él _- Buenas noches Srta. P- _dijo seductoramente regalándole una amplia sonrisa

– _buenas, buenas noches Quinn, es realmente un placer tenerte aquí_ – le contesto mientras le sonreía tímidamente

Rachel quien venias detrás empujo a la rubia, y mirándola duramente dijo _- permiso me gustaría poder saludar también-_

Quinn no dijo nada rodó los ojos y fue a sentarse con Mercedes, Sam, Santana y Britt

_- Prof. Schuester Sta Pillsbury muy buenas noches, quisiera disculparme por mi retraso. Lamento que hayan tenido que soportar mi ausencia supongo que habrá sido muy duro. Lo que sucedió es que Kurt me comento que no habían podido localizar a Quinn así que como una buena capitana _- Quinn no pudo evitar reírse, Rachel giro mirando con furia ala rubia_ -perdón Quinn que es lo que te causa tanta gracia- _dijo Rachel molesta _-Nada enana sigue con tu discurso - _ contesto Quinn mirandose las unas

Rachel suspiro y mirando nuevamente a Will y Emma prosiguió – bien como hiba diciendo localizar a Quinn no fue una tarea facil y convencerla a que venga.. bueno eso fue una tarea monumental pero gracias a mis habilidades de negociación no solo logre que venga sino que estamos trabajando en nuestras diferencias para el bien y la armonía del grupo-

- Genial! Esas son excelentes noticias Felicitaciones chicas! Bueno chicos espero que esto sea motivador para todos! Guau!- dijo Will efusivamente

- cambiando de tema Prof además de esos cadáveres hay algo en su parrilla que no fura cruelmente acecinado? porque – dijo rachel

- Si Rachel yo misma me encargue de comprar hamburguesas y otros víveres amigables para los Veganos- respondió alegremente Emma

- Muchas gracias, igual yo traje también, iré a bajarlos del auto para no se echen a perder – dicho esto giro hacia las escaleras y se fue

**Al auto ya! - R**

Quinn rodó los ojos nuevamente, se levanto y la siguió, la morena caminaba rápidamente Quinn debió correr para alcanzarla, abrieron el baúl para evitar la viesen los cuatro acampantes.

_- que pasa bebe –_ dijo Quinn acariciándole la mejilla

_- enana Quinn! De verdad?_ - Dijo mientas le sacaba la mano

_- bueno tu me atacaste primero, que querías que haga-_

_-tu te reías de mi Quinn, es la primera vez que estamos con nuestros compañeros y no puedes aguantar el humillarme?_

_- es que hablaste de ser una buena capitana… y me reí porque recordé tus clases de canto privadas… mi vida… perdóname no volverá a suceder si? me perdonas? _Dijo quinn tomando de la cintura a Rachel

_-Bien debo admitir que cuando me atacaste… me moje un poco –_ replico seductoramente Rachel y comenzaron besarse

_Interrumpo?_

Ambas se asustaron y se separaron inmediatamente

_- eres un idiota Blaine_!- grito Quinn

Los tres comenzaron a reír, luego tomaron las bolsas del mercado y los bolsos del auto. Blaine llevo los bolsos junto con Quinn a las habitaciones, este le comento que ella dormiria con el en el altillo, aunque ambos dudaban que sus divas les permitieran pasar toda una noche juntos. Rachel llevo los víveres la cocina para junto con Emma acomodarlos., mientas lo hacían la consejera le contó la cantante lo que había pasado en su ausencia y que se le había asignado el cuarto individual que lo compartiría con Kurt, cosa que la emociono mucho

Luego se reunieron todos en el deck para cenar y charlar sobre sus vacaciones, Quinn y Rach no dieron nada ya que habían pasado todo el tiempo juntas y no tenían preparada una historia alternativa. Al terminar de cenar se reunieron en el living para cantar y bailar como habían hecho por la tarde. Pasada la medianoche Will dio por terminada la velada y cada cual fue a su lugar asignado para dormir.

* * *

><p>Como estoy de buen humor decidi publicar esto hoy, ahora si no se cuando actualizare nuevamente. quza publiuque algun capitulo corto mañana o el domingo y ya si la otra semana uno mas largo...<p>

gracias por leerme...

Twitter: MarianJayJay


	6. Sabado I

**En mi Fic los chicos solo cantaran temas en español, ya que esta seria su lengua nativa; Solo habrá un par de excepciones, por ejemplo los temas originales ya que serán mencionados mas adelante y obviamente son in ingles…**

**El día Sábado cantaran temas de ERREWAY de sus álbumes Tiempo y Señales**

* * *

><p>Blaine y Quinn ya estaban acostados leyendo cuando escuchan que la puerta se abrio, al levantaron la vista ven a sus respectivos novios que se arrojaban sobre ellos y comenzaron a besarlos apasionadamente antes que se den cuanta tanto Rachel como Kurt estaban parados al pie de la cama.<p>

– _Que fue eso – _dijeron al unísono la rubia y el ex Warblers

– _simple el besito de las bunas noches, para que no nos extrañen –_ Contesto Kurt con una sonrisa picarona

– _bien ahora dejen de leer, a las 6am vendremos a buscarlos para salir a correr antes que los demás se despierten _– dicia la morena haciendo un guiño.

Quinn se paro de un salto llego hasta su dama la abraso, la beso diciendo – _yo tengo una mejor idea, que descansen chicos_ – agrego, mientras tomaba a su chica de la mano arrastrándola hacia las escaleras. Kurt quedo sorprendido ante la actitud descarada de la rubia con una mano en el pecho y la boca abierta, Blaine le arrojo un almohadón llamando su atención

– _bebe te vas a quedar allí parado o vas a venir la cama… se siente vacía… - _Kurt sonríe y se lanza de un salto al lugar que antes ocupaba Quinn junto a su novio, acaricia su rostro y comienza a besarlo

- _te amo_ – dicen juntos _– sabes, me gusta mucho ser el compañero de cuarto de Quinn – _agrega Blaine, estira la mano y apaga la luz de la habitación luego comienza a besar apasionadamente a su chico

* * *

><p>Rachel despertó temprano como era su costumbre ya que debía hacer su rutina de ejercicios. Miro y a su lado encontrando a Kurt <em>"no puedo creer que se halla despertado antes que yo para volver a su cuarto" pensó. <em>Se levanto y sin hacer ruido se vistió con un pantalón corto, una musculosa en color rosa, una sudadera gris y unas zapatillas deportivas azules. Salio y bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina por una botella de agua, al ingresar vio a Quinn, estaba desayunado cereales

_- Hola bebe-_ dijo sonriendo con cara de tonta _- Te levantaste temprano -_ agrego mientras rodeaba el desayunador caminando hacia Quinn para tomarla por la cintura y depositar algunos besos en el cuello de la rubia, esta llevo sus brazos hacia atrás tomando las caderas de la morena y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, se besaron dulcemente por algunos minutos

_- te amo -_ dijo rach al separarse

_- pensé que te gustaría tener una sexy acompañante para tus ejercicios matutinos_ - dijo la rubia mientras continuaba desayunando

_- eres una amor cariño –_ dijo Rach al oído y deposito un beso en la mejilla de su mujer, la soltó y fue hacia la heladera para tomar las botellas de agua _– Apúrate, quiero regresar antes de que despierten-_

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, se paro y lavo el tazón que había utilizado _– Bien estoy lista nena- _Rachel le arrojo la botella de agua y Salio de la cocina por la puerta-ventana que daba al Deck seguida por la rubia

Luego de 30 minutos de carrera Quinn se detuvo

_- Rach bebe podemos detenernos un momento…_

_- Que pasa te sietes mal cariño –_ dijo rachel deteniéndose

_- No, no es eso, es que… creo que tenemos que hablar… sobre algunas cosas…_

_- Me estas poniendo nerviosa Quinn! dime que te preocupa –_ dijo sentándose en el césped

- _Mira no andaré con rodeos… no creo pueda tolerar tener que ver a Finn rondándote, anoche mientras bailábamos claramente intento -_ fue cortada por la morena

_- Si! Intento y no consiguió -_ dijo Rach un tanto malhumorada agitanado sus brazos - _acaso dudas de mi!_

_- No nena - _dijo Quinn arrodillándose frente a ella tomando sus manos_ - no me fió de el, de lo que pueda intentar… _

_- Quinn no importa lo que el intente… -_ la miro tiernamente _– soy completamente tuya, yo puedo manejar a Finn _- Quinn bajo la mirada al pasto… luego volvió a mirar a la morena a la cara

_- Esta bien, haré, haré lo posible pero _- suspiro _- evita quedarte a solas con el si? – _agrego con una mirada suplicante. Rachel estiro de sus manos atrayéndola hacia ella la abrazo, la beso dulcemente se separaron, la morena puso su mano izquierda en su corazón y la derecha la alzo al aire

_- Juro que evitare no solo quedarme a solas con Finn, sino también cantar en dúo con el, y antes de que termine esta semana buscar la forma de contarle sobre nuestra relación, porque te amo mas que a nada en este mundo y no quiero verte sufrir Lucy Quinn Fabray_

_- Gracias! Eres hermosa Rachel Bárbara Berry_

La rubia se arrojo a los brazos de la morocha haciendo que esta caiga con su espalda contra el césped, comenzó a besarla tiernamente. Luego de estar varios minutos besándose Quinn se recostó a un lado apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Rachel abrazándola por la cintura. La morena utilizo unas de sus manos como apoyo para su cabeza y con la otra comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su mujer

_- me quedaría toda la vida así, aquí… contigo… _dijo Quinn.

Rachel no contesto pasaron más de 15 minutos en los cuales estuvieron en silencio… hasta que la morocha decidió contestarle

- Quinn _yo también me quedaría… pero la realidad es que debemos regresar ya que entre el sudor y el pasto que hay en mi piel, comienza a picarme todo el cuerpo_

Quinn se separo de su pecho la miro

_- sabes que eres adorable mi reina -_ Se puso de pie rápidamente y ayudo a la morena a levantarse

– _vamos antes de que te salga un sarpullido en la piel niña de ciudad_ - agrego Quinn comenzando a correr nuevamente

* * *

><p>Al regresar encontraron a todos desayunando en el Deck, pero habían juntado las mesas individuales quedando una larga mesa para estar todos juntos,<p>

_- HOLA!_ Dijeron los chicos a coro en cuanto las vieron, ellas levantaron una mano en forma de saludo mientras con la otra tomaban agua de sus respectivas botellas. Elongaron por unos minutos mientras los chicos seguían desayunando, cuando subieron al Deck encararon para la sala de juego pero el Prof. Schue les pidió que se sentaran unos momentos antes de ir a bañarse. Tomaron asiento en las sillas que había vacías junto a Emma y Will

_- Bien –_ comenzó el Prof. _– ahora que estamos todos, les voy a indicar la metodología de trabajo_

_- TRABAJO!_ – Grito Puck _– a mi nadie hablo de trabajo en la reunión organizativa_

_. Déjame terminar-_ dijo Will elevando un poco el tono de voz – _el plan es el siguiente, hoy, el lunes, el miércoles y el viernes les asignare una tarea, y para equilibrar el resto de los días harán lo que ustedes quieran, Que les parece?_

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, asintieron con sus cabezas y Rachel fue la encargada de transmitir la decisión, ya que era la presidenta del Club,

_- su metodología de trabajo nos parece correcta-_ todos asintieron

-_eso si…-_ agrego _Will – en los días libres deberán presentar un espectáculo, frente al grupo_

– _como? Como seria eso? Cantaremos todos, todos los días… - dijo Tina algo confundida._

_- No Tina –_ Dijo el Prof. _– me explicare mejor… Alguien, cualquiera de ustedes el que elijan o el que quiera, dara una presentación – _levantándose de la mesa y agitando sus brazos _- Chicos! Este es un encuentro artístico, pueden cantar, actuar, no se… hacer magia. Las opciones son infinitas! _Esto últimos mirando hacia arriba con los brazos elevados al cielo

_- OK! Ahora además de Prof. es predicador –_ dijo Santana con desden y todos comenzaron a reír mientras que al Prof. se le habían enrojecido las mejillas. Emma se paro dándole un beso en la mejilla y dijo en su oído _– un hermoso predicador -_ Will la miro le regalo un sonrisa y comenzó a reir también

_- Bien Prof. Schue, la verdad nos parece genial su idea –_ dijo Finn

Will respondió con una sonrisa, que todos devolvieron y comenzaron a hablar entusiasmados sobre que performans podían realizar

_- nos vamos a bañar y volvemos para nos comente la tarea de hoy_ – dijo quinn poniéndose de pie

_- la verdad es que me pica demasiado el cuerpo y no quiero que este bello encontró de confraternización se vea opacado por tener que hacer una visita al hospital ya que… -_

- Berry! Deja de divagar! fue cortada por Quinn

Sin decir nada Rachel siguió a la Rubia hacia el interior de la sala de juego.

Las chicas no tardaron mucho ya que se ducharon juntas… y pudieron contener sus instintos sexuales. El bajar fueron hacia el Deck pero ya no había nadie, así que entraron por la cocina, estaba Emma quien les dijo que estaban en el living

Cuando ingresaron estaban todos con sus i-pod, el Prof. se acerco a ellas dándole uno a cada una junto con una hoja

_- bien chicas el día de hoy. Las chicas cantaran 2 temas, los chicos otros 2 y luego hacemos 4 temas grupales en conjuntos de 5 personas mínimo y mixtos, bien? y para que estemos equilibrados dejare que kurt cante con las chicas; aquí en el i-pod están los temas que vamos a cantar y en esta hoja están asignados de que maneras los cantaremos_

_- okay -_ dijeron ambas y fueron a sentarse en el único sillón libre…

Al leer la lista A Quinn se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro

"_Todos juntos (Resistiré, Rebelde way)_

_Puck, Lauren, Sam, Mercedes Santana y Arti (No se puede mas)_

_Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Britt, Tina, Blaine, Mike y Quinn (Bonita de mas)_

_Blaine, Mike, Sam, Santana, Britt y Quinn (Sweet baby)"_

_- ni solo, ni dúos, estas feliz verdad? –_ dijo Rachel jocosamente

_- exacto preciosa –_ mirando a todos lados y dándose cuenta que cada quien estaba en su mundo, dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la morena

_- que voy a hacer contigo Fabray –_ dijo Rach mirando la hoja y negando con la cabeza.

Ambas rieron mientras se colocaban los auriculares y centraban su atención en la tarea asignada. Como siempre lo mas divertido fue ver como Finn intentaba bailar con sus dos pies izquierdos, pero la sorpresa fue Mike que no desafino como de costumbre. Aunque sobre esto lo que mas sorprendió y fue comentado por lo bajo, fue la actitud de Rachel obviamente en cuanto quedaron a solas se paro indicando que era la capitana y tomaría el control pero sus directrices fueron incluyentes y democráticas.

_- Bien! Mike, Britt y Blaine encárguense de las coreografías; Cedes, Kurt y Tina encárguense de ver quienes serán las voces principales; Sam y Puck antes de que comencemos a ensayar muevan los autos dejándolos frente al Deck formando un semicírculo para iluminen nuestro escenario improvisado esta noche. Aunque mi auto colóquenlo de cola ya que será el sistema de sonido que utilizaremos para las pistas, por ultimo, pero no menos importante el resto vea de que manera podemos decorar nuestro escenario improvisado para cada precentacion– _dicho esto aplaudió enérgicamente dando una sonrisa, a la que todos correspondieron con otra sonrisa también, ya que esta actitud los había dejado sin palabras.

_- Rach estas bien? Tu no sueles ser…digamos sueles querer controlarlo todo y ahora - _dijo Finn un poco preocupado

_- Finn la mejor virtud de un buen líder es confiar en tus colaboradores y saber delegar – _respondió rápidamentegirando y dirigiéndose a la cocina, lo que dejo al grandote mas confundido que antes.

Cuando regreso al living después de varios minutos traía consigo una bandeja con una jarra con jugo y vasos para todos. Repartió los mismos y se sentó junto a los encargados de designar las distintas partes de las canciones

– _quisiera si no es mucho, pedir algo o mas bien hacer una sugerencia- _dijo tímidamente

_- Dinos Rach –_ respondió Tina amablemente

_- Me gustaría que en alguno de los temas Quinn sea la voz principal, siento que esta perdiendo el entusiasmo por el coro y creo que esto la haría sentirse incluida, parte importante del grupo –_

_- eso ya esta hecho, será la voz principal el tema que cantaremos solo las chicas –_ dijo mercedes con simpatía.

El resto de la mañana todos se dedicaron a practicar los temas grupales, muy concentrados hasta que todos se sobresaltaron, ya que de sopetón entro Emma al living golpeando dos tapas de ollas y gritando _– Ya esta la comida, corran al Deck! –_ saliendo tan rápido como apareció

A medida salian hacia el Deck fueron largando carcajadas, ya que Will insistía con usar su ridícula vestimenta para cocinar. El menú eran pizzas a la parrilla, Rach agradeció a Emma y Will ya que habían realizado una especial para ella, amigable para los veganos. Esto la hacia sentir realmente parte del grupo ya que todos recordaban ese detalle muy importante de su vida, no solo los adultos, bueno todos excepto Finn que el primer día le convido una hamburguesa. se preguntaba como había podido salir con ese chico… por tanto tiempo ya que era realmente torpe y desconsiderado.

En el almuerzo el ambiente se tenso un poco cuando Mercedes levanto la mano y en un tono un poco agresivo consulto al Prof. cuando trabajarían en solitario, el le respondió muy amablemente que eso seria el día Miércoles, pero tendrían que elegir de una lista que les proporcionaría. Cosa que le molesto y con el mismo tono de antes pregunto porque, Will suspiro y con el mismo tono alegre y amable le explico que era esencialmente para que cada cual trabajara y no se quedara con los temas que le quedaran cómodos. Rachel quiso decir algo pero Quinn la fulminó con la mirada así que cuando el Prof. le dio la palabra solo dijo que era una estupenda idea. Luego de este momento de tensión el almuerzo continúo sin incidentes hablando de cosas triviales.

Por la tarde se dividieron en grupos aunque Blaine, Mike, Sam, Santana, Britt y Quinn andaban de un lado hacia al otro ya que participaban en mas de un tema.

Al oscurecer encendieron las luces de los autos para iluminar el improvisado escenario frente al Deck. Había llegado la hora de empezar el Show

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter: MarianJayjay<strong>

**espero les haya gustado besitos**


	7. Sanado II

**En mi Tumblr: vacacionesconelgleeclub (.) tumblr (.) com publique videos con los temas que van a ser interpretados en este capitulo por los chicos**

* * *

><p>Las primeras en cantar fueron las chicas junto a Kurt el tema <strong>"<strong>**Estar Seguro****"** todas sentadas en banquetas, los chicos junto a Will y Emma miraban desde el Deck sentados en sillas que se habían dispuesto sobre la baranda del mismo a modo de tribuna. Al escuchar el tema a Emma se les escaparon algunas lágrimas ya que se sentía muy identificada con la letra, en especial la segunda estrofa y el coro:

"…_**estar seguro es sentir lo tibio**_

_**Jamás quedarte en carne viva**_

_**Donde no hay incendio**_

_**No hay heridas mal heridas…"**_

"…_**Jamás tendrás un gran amor**_

_**Pero estarás tranquilo, te sentirás seguro**_

_**Y dormirás sin sueños.**_

_**El mundo pasara sin vos, no sentirá tu ausencia**_

_**Le faltara tu amor y tu alma clara**_

_**Tendrás miedo a volar no te crecerán alas…"**_

Will la abrazo tiernamente –_yo te enseñare a soñar amor y volaremos juntos_ – esta lo abrazo muy fuerte, secando sus lagrimas y aplaudiendo enérgicamente junto al resto al terminar el tema.

Llego el turno de los muchachos que cantaron el tema **"Tiempo"** también lo hicieron sentados en banquetas, al llegar el coro las chicas ayudaban con los coros desde sus asiento al tiempo que ellos se ponían de pie y se acercaban a ellas.

Los aplausos estaban en aumento, el Prof. se sentía muy orgulloso de los chicos, ya que habían preparado todo ellos solos. Y se estaban luciendo.

Era el turno de que las chicas nuevamente, aunque esta vez sin Kurt, ellas habían subido a cambiarse. Su look era sexy tenían puesto unos Short cortos acompañados por la parte superior de la Bikini que dejaban ver mucha piel, cantarían **"****Pretty Boy".**

Colocaron 3 sillas en el centro y pidieron a Mike, Sam y Puck se sentaran allí, Lauren y Santana se pararon a los lados de Puck, Tina y Britt a los lados de Mike, Mercedes y Rachel a los lados de Sam. Quinn frente a ellos, ya que seria la voz principal del tema. Cuando los acordes comenzaron a sonar las chicas iniciaron su baile sugerente sobre el muchacho que les toco mientras estos las miraban y las acariciaban cuando pasaban frente a ellos. Quinn por su parte bailaba sola, en la parte del coro se unió a ella Blaine, quien la miraba seductoramente mientras la rubia bailaba pegada a el. Todos miraban sorprendidos por la actitud descarada de las chicas, mientras que también aplaudían, reían y gritaban. Emma en ciertas partes tapaba sus ojos ya que eran pasos muy atrevidos, y le causaba pudor verlos. Finalizaron la coreo con las chicas montadas sobre sus respectivas parejas, con un brazo alrededor de sus cuellos y cayendo hacia atrás mirando hacia el frente mientras ellos las sujetaban por la cintura y las otras atrás de ellos con las manos sobre los hombros de los muchachos, mientras que Quinn realizo un salto envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de Blaine tirándose hacia atrás tomando a este por el cuello mientras el la sostenía de las caderas.

Hubo una pausa mientras los chicos incluido Kurt subieron a cambiarse, bajaron vestidos como unos rockcanroleros, cantarían **"****Vas a salvarte"** se ubicaron en el centro del escenario Puck y Sam con sus Violas conectada a sus amplificadores en los extremos, Arti con el bajo en el centro y Finn detrás de esto con su batería, lo sorprendió a todos ya que no sabían que este la había traído. El resto se ubico entre ellos ya que estarían encargados de los coros. Mientras que los que llevaban los instrumentos serian las voces principales

Finn _- Che quedo bueno este tema no?_

Puck _- Si, je… Le van a sangrar los oídos_

Comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes que salían de la Viola de Puck

"…_**Quieres salvarte, hay poco tiempo **_

_**Y nose puede sin algún riesgo **_

_**Deja girar a tu cabeza no la **_

_**Detengas, tiene algún riesgo **_

_**Deja que grite, que ruja, que llore **_

_**Deja que pase que todo pasa…"**_

Hacia el final del tema las chicas habían bajado del Deck hacia al escenario colaborando con los coros, saltando bailando, al terminar el tema todos lanzaban gritos al aire habían quedado recargados con ese tema. Luego de esto tomaron un descanso en el comedor, aprovechando para ir a cambiarse y comer unos sándwiches que había preparado Emma.

_- Sr Schue usted y Emma no van a cantar nada? -_ Interrogó amablemente Britt

_- hoy no Britt, pero prometo para el lunes incluirnos en la tarea, te parece bien?-_ respondió Will con una enorme sonrisa

_- me parece Genial!_ _Y otra consulta… cuando van a tener bebes –_ Will y Emma quedaron mudos _– porque realmente serán lindos, me los imagino con su sonrisa Prof. S y los ojos de la Srta. P ahhh serán hermosos y pelirrojos!-_ decía Britt entusiasmada.

_- Vamos que ya están listos… -_ interrumpió justo a tiempo Rachel

Los chicos decidieron no usar pista como en el tema anterior, así que se ubicaron Puck, Sam, con sus violas, Arti con el Bajo, Lauren en la batería y al frente Mercedes y Santana quienes serian las voces principales del tema **"No se puede mas".** Lauren se lucio en la batería era mucho mejor que Finn, Santy y Cedes un lujo estaban totalmente metidas en el tema. El coro era cantado con energía, ya que su letra la sentían como propia.

"…_**Hoy muero otra vez, otra vez**_

_**Por milésima vez **_

_**Clávame otro puñal **_

_**Malherirme una vez más **_

_**Como animales sobreviviendo **_

_**Que decadencia **_

_**Que olor a rancio **_

_**Que decadencia **_

_**Que final…" **_

No solo los encargados de la interpretación sentían la letra, sino también los que miraban desde el Deck que no pudieron permanecer sentados y comenzaron a bailar mientras contaban el coro

"…_**Hoy muero otra vez, otra vez**_

_**Por milésima vez **_

_**Clávame otro puñal **_

_**Malherirme una vez más **_

_**Como animales sobreviviendo **_

_**Que decadencia **_

_**Que olor a rancio **_

_**Que decadencia **_

_**Que final…" **_

"…_**Hoy muero otra vez, otra vez**_

_**Por milésima vez**_

_**Rebélate**_

_**No te dejes caer**_

_**Rebélate**_

_**No te deje vencer**_

_**Que la cruz no es un cuento**_

_**Que la cruz esta adentro**_

_**Rebélate**_

_**Despertate**_

_**No te dejes caer…"**_

"_**No se puede más seguir viviendo así…!"**_

Luego de este tema, sacaron todo del escenario y fueron hacia allí a interpretar "Bonita de más" se acomodaron en parejas en Rachel y Finn, Britt y Mike, Tina y Kurt, Blaine y Quinn

_- Cálmate ya Quinn, es solo un tema, por favor cambia esa cara y regálame una sonrisa –_ decía Blaine amigablemente mientras se acomodaban

_- Lo se, lo se, discúlpame –_ le dio una inmensa sonrisa _– ahora solo posare mis ojos en ti bonito – _y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Acción que llamo la atención de Finn.

El tema comenzó haciendo primero unos pasos en pareja, luego se separaban para quedar las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro bailando enfrentados en el estribillo, al finalizar este volvían a estar en parejas, rachel canto sugerente mente a Finn.

"…_**bésame chitito, dame un besito…"**_

Finn le dio un pico que sorprendió a la morocha que de igual manera siguió bailando mientras pensaba _"Que idiota! Este chico tiene alguna obsesión con besarme en medio de las presentaciones, espero que no lo haya visto Quinn" _el resto del tema prosiguió sin incidentes, ya que cuando algunos de los chicos se unieron a bailar junto a ellos, Rachel rápidamente cambio su pareja dejando a Santana con Finn y comenzando a bailar con Puck. Al finalizar el tema Quinn no tomo represarías contra el grandote y tampoco dijo nada a Rachel por lo cual la morena asumió que por suerte no había sido testigo de la indiscreción de Finn.

Blaine, Mike Sam San, Britt y Quinn se reunieron en el centro del escenario y comenzaron a bailar una coreografía elaborada donde bailaban las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro. Al tiempo cantaban

"…_**sweet baby… sweet baby…"**_

(Santana)

"…_**Ohhh baby, baby uhhh!**_

_**Ohhh baby, baby yea! ..."**_

(Los Chicos)

"…_**Bésame otra vez**_

_**Que todo empieza**_

_**Bésame, que ardo todavía…"**_

(Las Chicas)

"…_**Bésame no dejes Que me vaya**_

_**Bésame que aun no llega el día…"**_

(Los Chicos)

"…_**Bésame otra vez**_

_**Baila conmigo**_

_**Bésame,**_

_**Voy a volar contigo…"**_

(Las Chicas)

"…_**Bésame,**_

_**Mi alma tiene frió**_

_**Bésame otra vez del sueño mió…"**_

(Todos)

"…_**No puedo mas,**_

_**sweet baby**_

_**Hoy me muero por tu amor,**_

_**sweet baby**_

_**No puedo más,**_

_**sweet baby**_

_**No me busques por favor,**_

_**Sweet baby**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Sweet baby**_

_**Sweet baby…"**_

En la segunda parte del tema comenzaron a bailar sensualmente, en parejas Mike-Britt, Sam-Santy y Blaine-Quinn. La mayor parte del tiempo sus cuerpos estaban pegados, mientras realizaban muchos movimientos de caderas y el hecho de que esa noche el clima era especialmente caluroso hacia que sudaran dándole a la escena un toque mucho mas ardiente. El tema termino con las chicas abrazada por el cuello de los chicos con sus cabezas hacia atrás y ellos tomándole una de las piernas por detrás de las rodillas con sus cabezas metidas entre los pechos de estas

_- Eso es muy ardiente! Porque yo no participe en este tema!_ Grito Puck saltando la baranda para ir a felicitar a los chicos

El resto de los chicos aplaudían y vitoreaban, con excepción de Mercedes y Tina que quedaron en silencio con sus bocas abiertas, por el contrario Kurt y Rach aplaudían y gritaban efusivamente.

_- Dios que sexy que son bailando juntos –_ le susurro Kurt a la diva

_- definitivamente esta noches duermes en el altillo bonito –_ le respondió esta entre risas

_- bien chicos es hora del tema grupal -_ gritaba el Prof. Aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de todos.

Los que estaban de espectadores se reunieron con el resto en el centro, deliberaron un poco y decidieron usar la pista para poder cantar mas sueltos, comenzaron cantando **"Resistiré"** todos sentados como indios en el centro

_**Si no te tuviera a vos Como costaría sobrevivir**_

_**Si no te tuviera a vos en un mundo sordo para sentir**_

_**que estamos tan solos tan apasionados**_

_**que es facil herirnos por cualquier costado**_

_**que sonar despiertos es un gran pecado**_

_**Si no te tuviera a vos que estas caminando en busca del sol**_

_**Si no te tuviera a vos que estas esperando un dia mejor**_

_**En un precipicio casi sin salida con toda la bronca**_

_**y la rebeldía para resistir tanta pesadilla**_

Comenzaron a ponerse de pie primeros los chicos para luego ayudar a las niñas a que también lo hagan, se pusieron en fila y señalando a Will y a Emma continuaron cantando

_**Pero aqui estas y a mi lado vas y gritamos juntos**_

_**Resistiré bandera blanca al corazón**_

_**Resistiré cualquier ataque a la emoción**_

_**la hipocresía, la mentira, la idiotez, la sin razón**_

_**Resistiré, resistiré **_

_**Resistiré la cobardía el no se puede **_

_**Resistiré las apariencias del que dirán**_

_**todos los moldes, la prepotencia, la indiferencia, resistiré**_

_**Resistiré, resistiré**_

Rachel y Finn caminaron hacia el deck, subieron las escaleras e invitaron al Prof. S y Srta. P a que se les unieran, juntos bajaron las escaleras, e inmediatamente fueron rodeados por el resto de los chicos

"…_**Si no te tuviera a vos que me pones alas para volar**_

_**Si no te tuviera a vos que vives a pleno para sentir**_

_**en este vació sin razón ni rumbo, mortal sin sentido tímido profundo**_

_**a ser uno mas sin poder soñar**_

_**Si no te tuviera a vos que estas caminando en busca del sol**_

_**Si no te tuviera a vos que estas esperando un día mejor**_

_**En un precipicio casi sin salida con toda la bronca**_

_**Y la rebeldía para resistir tanta pesadilla…"**_

"…_**Pero aquí estas y a mi lado vas y gritamos juntos**_

_**Resistiré bandera blanca al corazón**_

_**Resistiré cualquier ataque a la emoción**_

_**La hipocresía, la mentira, la idiotez, la sin razón…"**_

"…_**Resistiré, resistiré resistiré porque la vida es un desafió**_

_**Resistiré porque si siento es que estoy vivo**_

_**Porque te tengo aquí conmigo y vale la pena amigo mió**_

_**Resistiré, resistiré**_

_**si no te tuviera a vos como costaría sobrevivir…"**_

Will y Emma se emocionaron, y abrazaron a cada uno de los chicos, quienes también se habían emocionado. En la mañana, mientras practicaban los temas grupales, comenzaron a charlar y se dieron cuenta que a pesar que esos dos adultos tenían muchísimas falencias, eran los responsables de que ellos estuvieran juntos; y que en estos últimos dos años habían resistido varios ataques, y gracias a eso progresaron en muchos aspectos de su vida.

Apagaron las luces de los autos el equipo del auto de Rachel y se trasladaron al living, pasando primero por la cocina por provisiones. Al llegar allí corrieron la mesita que estaba entre los sillones y la pusieron sobre la mesa del comedor.

_- bueno Santana -_ dijo Puck entrando con la guitarra acústica, poniéndose frente al hogar

_- bien este tema habla de la vida, del futuro…-_

_- de nosotros…el tema es__**"Rebelde Way"**__ -_ agrego Puck comenzando a rasgar su instrumento, junto a el Santana.

(Puck)

_**Pase lo que pase, cueste lo que cueste**_

_**Hoy que todo cambia, y nada será igual**_

(Santana)

_**Los buenos momentos, los grandes secretos**_

_**Que juntos vivimos no se perderán**_

(Quinn)

_**Aunque no te encuentre, mañana en mi vida**_

_**Y solo recuerdos queden ya de ti**_

(Blaine)

_**Siempre habrán rincones detalles señales**_

_**Que me harán sentir que no me perdí que no me perdí**_

Blaine puso play a la pista y se paro junto a Quinn abrazándola, ella hizo lo mismo apoyándose en su hombro

(Los chicos) _**Nos toca caminar…**_

(Las Chicas) _**Rebelde way**_

(Los chicos) _**Echemos a volar…**_

(Las Chicas) _**Rebelde way**_

(Los cuatro)

_**Con todo contramano con bronca y con llanto**_

_**Si podes sentir mucho lloraras**_

_**Si tu miedo cargas es que vivo estas**_

_**Jugate tu verdad rebelde way**_

(Blaine y Quinn)

_**Pase lo que pase piedra quien piedra**_

_**Una sola cosa jamás cambiara**_

(Santana y Puck)

_**Esas ganas locas de vivir la vida**_

_**Apostando a pleno solo por jugar**_

(Los cuatro) abrazandoce

_**Cuando el tiempo astuto nos deje muy solo**_

_**Los buenos recuerdos aparecerán**_

_**La melancolía y una rebeldía, que me harán sentir**_

_**Que jamás perdí que jamás perdí**_

Todos los chicos y chicas se pararon abrazándose y se unieron a cantar

(Los chicos) _**Nos toca caminar…**_

(Las Chicas) _**Rebelde way**_

(Los chicos) _**Echemos a volar…**_

(Las Chicas) _**Rebelde way**_

(Todos)

_**Con todo a contra mano con bronca y con llanto**_

_**Sin podes sentir mucho lloraras**_

_**Si tu miedo cargas es que vivo estas**_

_**jugate a tu verdad Rebelde way**_

Después de ese ultimo tema que había sido conmovedor para todos, Emma y Will se unieron a los chicos y se dieron un abrazo grupal lego se abrasaron individualmente, los abrazos que mas llamaron la atención fueron los dados por Quinn primero a Rachel, ya que fue muy cariñoso y luego a Blaine que no solo fue cariñoso sino también duradero, y culmino con un beso sonoro que la rubia dio en la mejilla del morocho.

- _Gracias Chicos, la verdad que de los temas que le di han realizado la mejor selección! _Comentaba el Prof. alegremente-

_- además sus interpretaciones fueron fabulosas_ – añadía Emma aplaudiendo enérgicamente

_- FELICITACIONES! Si seguimos así esta será una gran semana! –_ Gritaba Will al tiempo que todos aplaudían y vitoreaban

_- este año nadie nos para! Seremos los campeones nacionales! –_ gritaba Rachel mientras saltaba de lado a lado y aplaudía rápidamente.

_- Siiii! -_ Gritaban todos, mientras tanto Finn se acerco a Rachel

_- yo y tu Rach…-_ decía mientras la agarraba de los hombros

_- nada Finn, tu y yo nada!_ – le corto ella rápidamente liberándose de su agarre, mientras giraba para conversar con Puck

_- Noan_ _ah estado estupenda su presentación –_ decía para secar conversación

_- Gracia Rach, dime te molesta el grandullón-_ dice por lo bajo ya que Finn seguía detrás de ella mirándola como tonto

_- le cuesta entender algunas cosas, y si es bastante molesto, porque no pones música?- _

_- Sus deseos son ordenes mi sexy Judía –_ la toma de la cintura y la lleva junto al equipo. Finn quedo allí parado un rato, luego al darse cuenta que Rach no volvería ya que hablaba muy animadamente con Puck se fue a hablar con Arti y Sam

_- Hora de divertirse! –_ gritaba Puck al tiempo que empezaba a sonar "Judas" de Lady Gaga _– vamos a bailar! -_ agrego tomando a Lauren de la mano y llevándola al centro del living, Rach quedo junto al equipo mirando los cds, la mayoría siguiendo la actitud del judío empezaron a bailar. Cundo se canso de mirar cds, Rach giro, y pudo ver una situación que no le agrado del todo, Quinn le extendía la mano a Emma que estaba sentada y seductoramente con una enorme sonrisa, le invitaba a que se uniera a ella en el baile, a la Srta P se le enrojecieron las mejillas pero acepto y comenzó a bailar con la rubia, quien a darse cuenta de la mirada furiosa que le lanzaba la morena, movió sus labios "_C-E-L-O-S-A_" levantando sus cejas varias veces para luego sonreír. Rach empezó a suspirar _"veamos quien se pone celosa ahora"_ pensó, con paso firme rodeo los sillones hasta donde estaban Sam, Arti Finn y Will charlando, mientras avanzaba fue analizando_"Finn… demasiado, Sam y Arti no le darán celos, el Prof. Yes! el punto justo" _

_- Prof Schue, quiere bailar conmigo?... porfavor? –_ decía Rach con carita suplicante mientras lo tomaba de la mano

- _ehh –_ penso _"de esta no me escapo" – okay rachel pero solo una pieza ya que estoy agotado- _le dijo siguiéndola al centro de la habitación

_- agotado de que? Igual no importa una canción es suficiente para que…- _hablaba sola

_- que rach?- _Dijo Will que no le escucho bien

_- nada bailemos- _y lo tomo del cuello dándole la espalda a Quinn

No pasaron ni 2 minutos para que la morena sintiera como la tomaban de la cintura tirándola hacia atrás, cuando miro se encontró con la sonrisa de la rubia, que tenia a Emma con su mano libre, la cual tiro para poner a la Srita P frente a Will

_- Sr Schue, creo que lo suyo son las pelirrojas! – _

_- Tienes toda la razón Quinn –_ respondió, los cuatro comenzaron a reír

"_Rachel l - Quinn 0", _pensaba la morocha mientras era arrastrada hacia Kurt y Tina que bailaban junto a la mesa del comedor, Bailaron por un rato animadamente luego se unieron Blaine y Mike. Pasado algunos minutos Rach salio hacia el comedor, la rubia no aguanto y la siguió, la vio ingresar a la baño del pasillo, asi que se quedo haciendo guardia en la puerta cuando se abrió, empujo a la morocha hacia adentro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Mientras que empezaba sonar otro tema "Again" de Lady Gaga.

_- Dime amor, que demonios pretendías invitando a bailar a el Prof. Schue – _decía Quinn mientras la miraba con malicia

_- yo… nada_- acaricio el pecho de la rubia_ – solo quería pasar una momento agradable, y el es un buen bailarín…-_

_- aja… y necesitabas tomarlo del cuello como un koala? no me mientras Rochy…- _decía Quinn quitando la mano de la morena de su pecho

_- bien yo hubiera sacado a bailar a una hermosa rubia si no fuera que esta est..-_ Quinn la silencian poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios, inmediatamente la morena abrió la boca devorándolo, y comenzando a chuparlo, haciendo que la rubia quedara hipnotizada mirando su dedo introducido en la boca de la morena, quien con su mano tomo la de la rubia sacándola de su boca y agrego

_- tu coqueteaste con la Srita Pillsbury y eso mi querida Quinne esta muy mal – _le decía mientras negaba con la cabeza y la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose intensamente, con sus ojos cargados de deseo, quinn comenzó a cantarle acercándose el tema que sonaba desde el living.

"…_**When you're 'round**_

_**I lose myself inside your mouth**_

_**You've got brown eyes**_

_**Like no one else**_

_**Baby make it to me…"**_

Quinn quedo callada y fue la morocha la que siguio con la siguiente estrofa

"_**...Again and again**_

_**Again, again, again, again**_

_**Never stop again and again**_

_**Again, again, a-a-again, again**_

_**Never stop, oh…"**_

_- sabes que si te beso ahora no podré detenerme no?_ Añadía Quinn en un susurro – _será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta…-_

Rachel se abalanzo sobre la rubia haciéndola chocar contra la puerta, comenzando a besarla apasionadamente, la rubia no tardo ni medio segundo en tomarla de la cintura y subirla al lavamanos besándola mas intensamente, la morena envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de la rubia buscando mayor contacto, Quinn soltó la cintura de la morocha y empezó a acariciar los muslos tonificados de la diva _"fuck! amo su fanatismo por las faldas"_

_- te (beso)tee (otro beso) nece… ahhh… necesito abajo Quinn… ahhh… por favor-_

_-Debes soltarme bebe, para que pueda - _Rachel la soltó, rápidamente la ex porrista se arrodillo frente a ella

– _no tienes ropa interior nena, dios me encanta que seas así –_

_- no me gusta perder tiempo cariño –_ le respondió con voz ronca, una excitada Rachel.

La rubia acaricio los pliegues de la morena quien gimió al contacto

– ahhh… mmm siii….

Quinn se tomo unos minutos para olerla, amaba el olor de la diva cuando estaba caliente y mojada, Rach no decía nada… solo miraba a la rubia arrodillada entre sus piernas, totalmente hipnotizada. Quinn paso la lengua por sus labios y cuando se disponía a sumergirse… un sonido la saco de su trance

**Toc Toc **

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda" _pensó Quinn

_- Puedes Apurarte Quinn –_ se escucho, era la voz de Finn, ambas se miraron abriendo los ojos

_- No Finn, ve al baño de arriba! –_ respondió la rubia furiosa

- _no puedo subir, me ha dado un calambre en la pierna, realmente necesito el baño Quinn –_ rogaba el grandote _– si no fue.. –_ Finn quedo mudo al abrirse la puerta dejando ver a una completamente roja y agitada morocha

– _Pero… pensé… que Quinn –_ decía tontamente el muchacho, en ese momento termina de abrirse la puerta dejando ver a la Rubia detrás de la morena

_- Hudson!, Rach se siente mal intentaba ayudarla, pero llegas tu como un idiota…-_

_- Rach, bonita nenecitas ayuda porque yo haré lo que necesites –_ le hablaba Finn dulcemente a Rachel ignorando a Quinn, cosa que enfurecía a la rubia, la diva no decía nada solo miraba el piso y negaba con la cabeza estaba demasiado excitada para pronunciar alguna palabra

_- No te necesita –_ le gritaba Quinn mientras empujaba a su chica fuera del _baño – además tu necesitabas vaciar tu vejiga no? Pues métete al baño, encárgate de eso y deja de molestar! Que para encargarme de Berry estoy yo! –_ termino mientras ponía su mejor cara de perra, Finn no dijo nada y se metió al baño, cuándo cerro la puerta Quinn tomo a su mujer de la barbilla y con la misma cara de perra pero con una sonrisa maliciosa le dijo

_- Tu Morocha, Arriba ahora! –_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien aquí una entrega musical de mi fic, no se si les guste a mi me encanto. Igual acepto críticas. <strong>_

**Y como explico el prof Schue habra un cap musical y uno no tanto… asi que ya saben…**

**Ya se todas quieren saber como mierda estas dos terminaron juntas, pues en el prox. cap habrá algunas pistas pero como empezaron... para eso tendran que leer el fic completo jejejej **

**cuanta maldad tengo**

**Beso abrazos Jay-Jay**

**Ahh si alguna me hace el favor de compartir esta actualización en el grupo de FB: Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet, se lo voy a agradecer, eso si no me etiqueten ni nada. Es que en mi FB tengo a mis sobrinitas/tos y no deben leer esto y si lo publico yo lo van a ver y se me pudre el rancho jajajaj**


	8. Sábado III

Primero quiero pedir perdón por la demora, es que tome mucho alcohol en los dias festivos y no logre escribir.

Este capitulo esta dedicado íntegramente a mi amiga personal **Angie** más conocida en Twitter como Alittleachele o en FB como la administradora del grupo:

**Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet**

Por que? Porque se que ella lo va a disfrutar mas que nadie

* * *

><p>Rachel subió sin decir nada, pensando <em>"esta rubia no sabe lo que le espera, tengo que recordarle quien manda"<em>. En cambio la ex porrista camino hacia el living, pero antes de entrar fue interceptada por Kurt que le indico lo seguirá a la sala de juegos

_- que pasa pequeño divino? - _dijo en un tono muy simpático Quinn

_- necesercito pedirte un gran favor, y no puedes negarte - _respondió rápidamente el muchacho

_- mmm mira Kurt, sabes que te quiero, pero una muy ardiente y predispuesta morena qur me espera arriba, así que lamento decirte que…- _Kurt elevo su mano

_- Shhh cállate! Cuando termines de encargarte de la morena y sus necesidades… requiero que entretengas a mi morocho…_

_- ehhh? que? Como?-_ respondio confundida la rubia

_- mira, mañana es nuestro Mesario y quiero prepararle algo especial en el altillo… _

_- ok yo me encargo _- dijo mientras ponía un tierno beso en la mejilla del niño-_ ahora me voy arriba saluda a los chicos de mi parte_

_- gracias Quinne! eres un amor!- _

_- los se – _dijo Quinn mientras se disponía a marcharse

_- veo que tu chica te ha contagiado su humildad…- _comento Kurtentre risas

Al subir Quinn se dirigió directo al cuarto de la morocha, al ingresar no vio a nadie

_- Bebe donde estas –_ dijo mirando hacia todos lados

_- Acá estamos preciosa -_ susurro Rachel mientras salía del baño…

Quinn quedo con la boca abierta, su mujer se encontraba completamente desnuda, solamente traía su correa junto a, Rodolfito, él era un dildo de silicona color rojo de 4cm diámetro y 18cm de largo

La rubia penso _"esta mujer me va a infartar, y sin dudar esta noche seré su esclava" _Rachel no decía nada, se quedo parada junto al baño, con uno de sus brazos apoyado en el marco de la puerta y el otro en su cintura dejándose admirar, después de varios minutos en que la rubia permaneció en silencio contemplando el majestuoso cuerpo de su mujer reacciono y logro articular algunas palabras diciendo dulcemente

_- Cariño… no sabia que Rodolfito estaba invitado al encuentro de confraternización – _

_- Cállate Fabray!_- Respondio la morena con tono autoritario, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la rubia

-_ Sabes muy bien lo que debes hacer…- _dijo mientras la empujaba contra la puerta de entrada, Quinn aprovecho para llevar sus manos hacia atrás y asegurar la puerta con llave _– o debo recordártelo?- _susurro esto ultimo a escasos centímetros de los labios de la rubia

A Quinn le costaba respirar, y pensar, solo miraba los labios de su mujer, esos labios carnosos que tanto deseaba, no pronuncio una sola palabra, Rachel al notar que su novia estaba petrificada le dio un tierno beso para luego morder el labio inferior de la rubia y empujarla nuevamente contra la puerta

– _Demonios Fabray, tengo que hacerlo todo yo!-_ dijo mientras comenzaba a desnudarla, la rubia seguía en silencio, se dejo desnudar por su lujuriosa mujer y cuando esta termino y se hizo a un lado, Quinn con paso rápido se dirigió a la cama tomo una de las almohadas para apoyar su cabeza, se subió y se puso en cuatro con su trasero apuntando hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la otra mirando atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

_- muy bien! muy bien! tu que opinas Rodolfito… debemos complacerla?- _Dijo sensualmente la morena mientras se acercaba la cama, acariciando su apéndice que había lubricado previamente

Quinn no decía nada, pero se estaba mojando, sabía lo que vendría y lo deseaba más que nada, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al sentir el primer toque de la morena sobre su trasero, fue una suave nalgada que provoco, que de lo mas profundo de la garganta de la rubia saliera un gemido.

- _Fabray… Fabray… siempre tan predecible – _otra nalgada, probocando un nuevo gemido

-_ haber si ya esta lista –_ susurro la morocha mientras introducía un par de dedos en el sexo de su mujer, haciendo que los gemidos aumentaran. Una vez dentro comenzó a moverlos, luego los sacaba y volvía a meter lentamente

– _-mmm si bebe… siiii ahhh estas mmmuy preparada… pero… pero… ahh… lo deseas…- _dijo la diva mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba sus propios pechos

_- si ahh si ah ahh Srta. Berry lo deseo –_ respondio la rubia, mientras sentía como la morena jugaba dentro de ella

_- y dígame… mmm que es lo que desea Srta Fabray? –_ pregunto la morena mientras sacaba sus dedos del interior de su chica para introducirlos en su boca y chuparlos

– _mmm que rico sabor tienes amor – _dijo la morena al sacar los dedos de su boca

_- quiero -_ intento responder la rubia pero sintió la lengua de la morena sobre su sexo y no pudo, su clítoris comenzó a latir, mientras la morena pasaba su lengua por sus labios chupando los jugos pre-orgásmicos que empapaban su coño

– _Dios ahhhhhhh…. Ahhhhhh…. Siiiiiii… - _dijo Quinn que estaba totalmente entregada y en éxtasis, la morena siguió así por varios minutos, luego apoyo sus manos en las nalgas de su mujer y separándolas paso su lengua entre ellas provocando que el cuerpo de Quinn temblara de placer

– Diossssssssss- grito al sentir la lengua de su chica, pero la morena solo dio algunos lengüetazos y luego se alejo

– noooooo – se quejo Quinn cuando rachel se separo de allá

_- Que deseas -_ dijo nuevamente la morocha mientras se colocaba detrás entre las piernas de la ex porristas y acariciaba sus nalgas

_- ahh vos… y… y… a Rodolfito… adentro mió – _respondió esta entre gemidos, escucho como la morena se reía

_- mmm esta noche esta con suerte… porque los dos -_ introdujo la punta del juguete

-_ queremos estar – _rach abrió mas sus piernas para que la rubia lo hiciera también y así tener mas espacio para penetrarla con mayor facilidad

_- muy adentro de ti– _y metió el resto del juguete violentamente dentro de su mujer quien se aferro de las sabanas y mordió la almohada para no gritar

Las manos de Rachel fueron acariciando las nalgas de su chica hasta llegar a las caderas, de donde se aferro. Comenzó a sacar lentamente el dildo, dejando dentro de su chicas solo la punta de este, para luego introducirlo nuevamente. Quinn no dejaba de morder la almohada, sabia que si lo hacia, sus gritos de placer harían que todos lo chicos subieran para averiguar que era lo provocaba sus gritos.

La morena comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas mientas una de sus manos agarraba el pelo de la rubia haciendo que esta se arqueara su espalda hacia atrás…

En muy pocas las ocasiones en que la morena tenia control en la cama, pero las pocas veces que lo hacia, era tan bueno su trabajo, que la rubia no podía creer que tan pequeña persona pudiera ejercer tal control sobre ella.

La rubia comenzó a sentir como las paredes de su vagina se contraían haciendo cada vez más presión sobre el juguete, sabia que estaba cerca, pero no acabaría hasta asegurarse que Rachel tuviera el placer que se merecía, y que gracias al dispositivo que tenia Rodolfito el cual rozaba el clítoris de quien lo utilizaba, iba a obtener. Aunque lo que mas placer la causaba a la morena era ver la espaldada arqueada hacia arriba, ver a la rubia totalmente sometida, a sus deseos, sabiendo que gozaba tanto o mas que ella…

Rachel finalmente solto su cabello y toándola por las caderas con ambas mano nuevamente, aumente el ritmo de la penetración ya que sentía como sus piernas comenzaban cansarse de tanta presión, realmente era duro pero le encantaba hacer gozar a Quinn de esa manera, sabia que la rubia estaba cerca así que no frenaría, continuaría a ese ritmo hasta que llegara

_-Mmmm dime bonita crees que esa pelirroja insulsa te haría gozar como lo hago yo -_ dijo la morena mientras se doblaba sobre la espalda de al rubia para hablar cerca de su oído.

A quinn sentir las tetas y los pezones endurecidos de su chica sobre su espalda la hizo excitarse mas, su vulva ya estaba empapada, pero comenzó a chorrear haciendo que el juguete se deslizara con mayor facilidad…

_- no bebe, soloo tu me haces gozar… por… por… favor hazme acabar- _dijo la rubia entre gemidos

_- así que que quieres acabar bebe?... Mmmm…. Ok… pero quiero que grites mi nombre_

- _Pero los chicos…-_

- _No me importa grita mi nombre Quinn! O te dejo asi!- _dijo una descontrolada y excitada morena

_- lo hare…. Pe… ahhh pero no me dejes asi… - _suplico quinn entre gemidos

Rach llevó unas de su mano al frente de la rubia comenzó acariciando su pelvis, la rubia no podía hablar solo gemía, sentía la mano de la morena jugar con los pocos bellos que tenia… Solo quería que la morenas se encargara, que aliviara su dolor… esta no la hizo esperar mas y bajo su mano hasta llegar al capuchón, el cual subió para dejar al descubierto el erecto y caliente clítoris de su chica el cual estaba mojado… empezó haciendo círculos en rededor de este mientras continuaba con las embestidas

La ex porrista se estaba volviendo loca, lucia como una fiera en celo, sus pelos revueltos, su piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor estaba totalmente enrojecida.

Al sentir como la morena pellizco suavemente su centro no pudo aguantar mas era demasiado sus sentidos ya no le pertenecían, comenzó a mecerse con mayor intensidad… la diva le seguía el ritmo ya que sabia lo cerca que estaba el momento, el final… todo el cuerpo de la rubia se tenso la morena le dio la ultima embestida hundiéndose dentro de esta y acabando al tiempo que escuchaba el grito que Quinn lanzo con su ultimo aliento

_- RACHEL!-_

Se quedaron unos minutos en esa posición, solo que rach ya no estaba aferrada a las caderas de su chica, sino que tumbada sobre ella la abrazo por la cintura sosteniéndola para que no cayera antes de que ella sacara a Rodolfito…

Una vez estuvo fuera de la rubia la soltó y esta se desplomo en la cama, mientras ella se ponía de pie para quitarse la correa. Cuando estuvo liberada, se puso de rodillas acariciando la parte exterior y besado la parte interior las piernas de la rubia, subiendo hasta llegar a la vulva donde dulcemente empezó a chupar los jugos que bañaban a su chica absorbiendo cada gota que salía, evitando rozar el clítoris de la misma para que esta pudiera descansar.

Cuando estuvo conforme con la tarea realizada, se puso de pie y pidió a Quinn que se acomodara correctamente para poder acostarse ella también, primero no le presto atención, pero ante la insistencia de la morena esta se arrastro hacia la cabecera mientras se quejaba, diciendo cosas in entendibles, Rachel la miraba con adoración, ya que la rubia pos-orgasmo era realmente tierna, una vez que se acomodo tomo una manta y la tapo para luego meterse ella también debajo de esta. Quinn giro acomodando su cabeza sobre uno de los brazos se Rachel quien con su otro brazo la tomo por la cintura

- Rach…

- dime…

- en verdad estas celosa de la Srta. P

- muy celosa… debería ver como le sonríes… además ella siempre se ruboriza cuando lo haces

- perdón no quise que te sintieras mal, le sonrió porque es una mujer maravillosa, que me ha ayudado mucho… y creo se ruboriza porque sabe…-

- que es lo que sabe!

- Lo nuestro cariño… ella es la consejera de la escuela y… cuando me sentí realmente perdida y creí que te había alejado para siempre de mi…

- oh… antes de las regionales?

- si… fui a hablar con ella porque se me cruzaron algunas ideas entupidas por la mente

- estupidas? A que te refieres… digo como que?…

- como que sin ti no valía la pena vivir…

- … ohh…

- ella me ayudo a comprender que tu también sufrías y que estaba siendo realmente egoísta… Dios mió era tan idiota!

- entonces, creo que mañana hablare con ella para darle las gracias

- porque?

- porque si tu hubieras cometido una estupidez mi vida seria miserable

- te amo mi reina…

- y yo te amo mas!... ahora a dormir

Rachel fue la primera en quedarse dormida, Quinn en cambio se soltó de los brazos de esta para sentarse con su espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama para poder contemplar a su mujer…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien que les parecio? A mi me gusto mucho…<strong>

**Bien entre hoy o mañana actualizo nuevamente**

**Que les puedo adelantar… que odiaran a Finn un poquito mas que antes… jajaja me mate no? Jajaja bueno algo mas… habrá momento friendship #Quintana…**

**y no digo mas nada**

**chauuuuu**

**Jay Jay**

**Twitter : MarianJayJay**


	9. Domingo I

**Realmente me gusta mucho este Cap. y el que sigue son los dos que mas disfrute escribir… espero disfruten leerlo**

**va dedicado a "Lachica1983" me supongo que la conocen… si no la ubican es la escritora del mejor los mejores Fic en Español Nuevos Caminos y 2 Nuevos Caminos que supongo todas ya habrán leído… si no lo han hecho vayan inmediatamente a hacerlo!**

* * *

><p>Quinn miraba dormir a Rachel, estaba cautivada por la hermosura de su mujer... se preguntaba como después de haber tenido sexo salvaje... ahora su aspecto era tan apacible y sereno. De pronto recordó el pedido de Kurt<p>

**Mi diva esta roncando yo no consigo hacerlo vemos una peli – Quinn **

**Te veo en la sala de juegos mi diva esta dormida jajaja =) – Blaine**

10 min. después

**Blaine ya bajo por favor entretenlo un par de horas, te quiero y gracias! – Kurt**

**Avísame cuando todo este listo y te lo mando – Quinn**

Después de vestirse silenciosamente bajo, en primer lugar paso por la cocina por un par de vasos con jugo para ella y Blaine. Al ingresar a la sala este estaba frente al plasma en el sillón con el control remoto en sus manos, y como se había levantado viento la madrugada estaba fría así que el se había tapado con una manta, Quinn se acerco, y le dio los vasos para poder acomodarse junto a él, se sentó se tapo y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de este mientras y dijo

._-Que veremos?, por favor dime que no es un musical!_

Blaine soltó una carcajada y entre risas dijo

– _no, no amor veremos buen cine –_

Quinn se separo de él, lo miro a los ojos se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, el también sonrío y al unísono gritaron _- Tarantino!-_

_- Elegí "Machete"_- dijo Blaine y dejando de reír agrego – _es que todavía no la he visto, te parece bien? -_

Quinn, dejando el vaso a un costado del sillón sobre el piso, lo tomo por el rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

_- sabes que te amo y eres mi hombre ideal no?_– dijo quinn a centímetros de los labios de Blaine

_- y tu eres mi mujer ideal –_ respondió Blaine dulcemente sin quitar la mirada de Quinn y acariciándole la mejilla

_- ERES UNA BASURA!_ Grito Finn desde la puerta que daba al pasillo – _no puedo creer que estés engañando a mi hermano VOY A MATARTE! – _agrego mientras se abalanzaba hacia el sillón.

Blaine quedo paralizado, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, la rubia rápidamente se interpuso entre Finn y el sillón

– _eres un idiota! Somos amigos y noso… -_ un furioso Finn la la interumpio gritando nuevamente

– _No Quinn! No digas nada tu eres una cualquiera, primero me engañas con Puck, luego engañas a Sam conmigo y… y… y… ahora esto! No te parece demasiado? – _dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

– _eres un cretino! Cállate tu no sabes nada de mi idiota! –_ Grito Quinn mientras lo empujaba para alejarlo de Blaine

– _te conozco muy bien, mientras Kurt duerme tu aprovechas para seducir a esta basura, es mas todo el día lo has hecho, lo han hecho _– señalando Blaine – _y tu te dejas manipular por esta perra rastrera no… _- Quinn le dio un cachetazo haciendo que no terminara de hablar. Finn quedo mudo, tomándose la mejilla no esperaba esa reaccion de la rubia

– _jamás! escúchame bien! jamás vuelvas a hablarle de esa manera, porque no respondo de mi Finn! vete de una vez que nosotros tenemos planes – _dejo Quinn furiosa

Finn reacciono y la aparto de un manotazo arrojándola al piso, luego avanzo con paso firme hacia el ex Wabbler, quien miraba de rodillas en el sillón, Finn le dio un puñetazo… Blaine quedo atónito toco su rostro, miro su mano y vio sangre luego miro q Quinn tirada en el piso… era demasiado, el rostro de Blaine cambio por completo, estaba furioso, se paro sobre el sillón y luego salto sobre Finn haciendo que este pierda el equilibro y cayera al piso allí comenzaron a pelear e insultarse mutuamente, la rubia se levanto e intento separarlos pero a cambio solo recibió un golpe de puño del Grandullón, cayendo inconsciente a un lado de los peleadores, en ese momento ingresaron por el Deck Mike y Puck, quienes habían escuchado los gritos desde afuera, sacaron a Blaine quien estaba sobre Finn dándole puñetazos en la cara

– _eres un cavernícola – _grito Blaine mientras Mike y Puck lo agarraban, cuando estos lograron sacarlo de arriba, Finn se levantó y se abalanzo sobre ellos queriendo continuar la pelea pero fue sujetado por Sam y Santana que entraron minutos antes por la puerta que daba al pasillo interior, luego se sumaron el resto de los chicos a excepción de Kurt que desde atillo no había escuchado nada, y Britt que se quedo con Arti a pedido de Santana ya que a este había que bajarlo y eso demoraría mucho tiempo, cosa que sirvió de excusa a la latina para que la rubia no bajara. Al ingresar la morena vio a quinn en el piso así que empujo a todos y fue rápidamente a comprobar el estado de la rubia que seguía algo mareada por el golpe recibido

_- que es lo que esta pasando -_ dijo el Prof. Schue en tono firme y autoritario, el grandote no prestaba atención estaba segado y seguía intentando liberarse de los brazos del rubio y la latina

– _Finn! Finn! Basta! –_ Grito Will poniéndose frente a al chico alto _– que es lo que te pasa? Quieres seguir peleando? Cal-ma-te! –_

Finn dejo de hacer fuerza para liberarse, y el Prof. hizo un gesto al rubio y la latina para que lo soltasen.

Quinn ya estaba de pie junto a Blaine, Rach, Mike y Tina junto al sillón, Puck y Lauren se habían colocado ente ambos grupos para evitar otro enfrentamiento

–_perdón… perdón por despertarlos, perdí el control_ – se disculpo Finn _– es que acabo de encontrar a Blaine y Quinn… -_ comenzó a levantar el tono de voz nuevamente y señalando a Blaine _– estabas engañando a mi hermano NIEGALO! – _

Quinn ya no pudo controlarse y con su voz cargada de odio grito

– _Eres un neandertal! Nadie estaba engañando a Kurt –_ avanzando hacia el otro grupo, pero Rach tomo su mano impidiendo que continuara

-_estaban besándose, y diciéndose cuanto se amaban… -_ contesto Finn elevando sus brazos con frustración en su voz. Quinn negaba con la cabeza mientras comenzaban a caer lágrimas por su rostro

– _se besaban, como que se besaban?_ – dijo Mercedes confundida _- Eso es cierto?-_ agrego mirando a Blaine

Antes de que este pudiera responder Rachel intervino

– _Cedes, Finn_ – dijo mirando a cada uno _– quisiera aclararles que Quinn y Blaine suelen tener este tipo de comportamiento, un tanto intimo para mi gusto, pero es algo de lo que Kurt esta al tanto. ya que lo han hecho delante de él, ellos tiene una amistad muy fuerte especial de la cual no se avergüenzan –_ acercándose y mirando a Finn agrego _- creo que debías hablar con tu hermano antes de salir a dar golpes como un cavernícola –_ Todos quedaron en silencio y muy confundidos ante las declaraciones de la morena

– _amigos? Desde cuando?-_ preguntaron al unísono Finn y Santana

– _somos amigos desde que –_ Blaine intento explicar pero fue interrumpido por una furiosa Quinn

– _Ni tu, ni yo tenemos que dar explicaciones a nadie –_ y mirando a todos agrego _- como acorde hoy con Kurt voy a dormir en el cuarto con Rachel –_ mira a Blaine _– el te espera en el altillo en hora y media, yo debía entretenerte pero… - _mira a Finn con desden _– no he podido cumplir, hazme el favor de no subir antes ya que quiere sorprenderte por su Cumple mes … o algo asi–_ luego camino hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo seguida por Rach quien no había soltado su mano, pasando entre medio de todos regalándoles su mirada de perra

– _Eres un idiota Hudson – _dijo Santana mientras salía detrás de Rach

– _Bueno –_ dijo Sr. Schue _– a la cama –_

Todos se fueron, Puck Lauren Tina y Mike por el Deck hacia sus carpas el resto hacia arriba

– _Ven a nuestro cuarto Blaine –_ dijo Mercedes antes de salir, todos desaparecieron de la sala de juego quedando Finn helado sin saber que hacer o decir y Will quien puso una mano sobre su hombro

_- Debes aprender a controlar tu ira, mejor dicho tus impulsos, pueden traerte muchos problemas, ya sean buenos o malos piensa en las nacionales tu impulso nos costo la clasificación y ahora esto… obviamente no pensaste, Blaine es Gay… Quinn es mujer… me entiendes no?... –_ Finn miraba el suelo sin decir nada, sabia que el Prof. tenia razón

– _creo que tu odio a Blaine nace de una inseguridad, ya que lo vez como una competencia directa en el coro y eso esta mal! tenemos que armonizar no competir, y lo de Quinn… creo que su historia no te permitió pensar con claridad… pero no es excusa…-_ Finn comenzó a sollozar

-_ Lo se, y le pido mil disculpas Sr Shue por todo el lió que he armado… creo que lo mejor será que me marche mañana a primera hora – _el Prof. Negaba con la cabeza

– _No Finn! No me entiendes… creo que lo que debes hacer es disculparte, la solución no es huir te recuerdo que el objetivo de este viaje es el de unirnos como equipo… - _le dio un abrazo _– Descansa Finn –_ y se marcho dejándolo solo, este se tiro en el sillón… decidió dormir allí ya que tenia mucho en lo que pensar

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la habitación Blaine le contaba a las chicas Sam y Arti lo que había sucedido. Y en el otro cuarto la rubia estaba sentada en la cama mientras Rach había ido a buscar hielo para poner en el ojo que se le estaba poniendo morado<p>

**Quieres que hablemos? – Santana**

**Ven aquí, nenecito una amiga – Quinn**

Santana salio de la habitación y se cruzo con Rachel en la puerta del otro cuarto

– _Berry, esto es para Quinn – _dijo sacándole de la mano una servilleta con hielo

_- si…-_ contesto rachel algo asustada

_- ok, Q en este momento necesita una amiga de verdad, así que piérdete Berry_

_- pero yo donde…_

_- mi cama, es en la que esta Blaine cuando el se vaya para su noche de sexo desenfrenado_

_- Santana! No…_

_- bien… bien… lo que sea, para su noche de amor y arco iris o loque le espera en el altillo, tu te acuesta allí y listo_

_- bien Santana pero al menos deja que agarre mi teléfono_

_- en verdad berry! Necesitas tu celular ahora? Mira vete a dormir cuando suene tu alarma para ejercitarte yo voy a despertarte Chau! - _Dijo la latinaAbriendo la puerta e ingresando a la habitación, cerrando luego la puerta en el rostro de la morena mas pequeña que quedo con la boca abierta debatiendo internamente cuales serian las consecuencias de ingresar reclamar su teléfono, luego comenzó a reír del hecho de que su móvil fuera tomado de rehén una vez mas, decidió que no pondría en riesgo su vida por un teléfono, así que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del otro cuarto

_- Amor –_ dijo Quinn prácticamente en un susurro, la pequeña se abalanzo hacia ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

_- mi reina no te enojes… pero necesitaba hablar con ella y contarle…_ se quedo en silencio mirando con ojos suplicantes a la morena

_- dile todo la que necesites decir cariño –_ le dio un casto beso en los labios _– me voy a dormir porque toda diva requiere su sueño de embellecimiento – _Quinn la tomo de la cintura dándole un apasionado beso

_- tu no lo necesitas, eres demasiado bella –_ la soltó e ingreso al cuarto donde la latina la esperaba

Al ingresar al cuarto Quinn se quedo muda al ver a Rodolfito, en manos de la latina

"WTF que mierda le digo? mmm la verdad que es de Rachel… "

- Quinn dime que es esto no es tuyo…- dejo la latina sentada en la cama mientras sujetaba a rodolfito de la correa

_- deja eso! Que no es mió… además este no es mi cuarto_ – dijo mientras apartaba la vista y miraba hacia un costado "Zafe!" pensó

_- Dios mió! Berry es toda una pervertida! porque definitivamente esto no es de Kurt…_

_- ya Santana deja eso! – _

_- ok ok no te pongas loquita –_ deja a Rodolfito sobe la masita de luz,

- _dime Q, por que tanta amabilidad con la enana- dijo mirandola a los ojos_

- Por esto - Dejo mientras le lanzaba su celular, la morena lo agarro miro la pantalla y no había nada

_- no hay nada Q es un chiste-_

_- lee el mje que llegara en menos de un minuto –_La latina se puso de pie evidentemente enojada

_- mira Fabray yo he venido aquí dejando el orgullo de lado, pero no para que me tomes por idiota, dime que… - _fue interrumpida por la vibración del celular _– demonios –_ miro a la rubia quien estaba sentada del otro lado de la cama con una sonrisa entupida

_- Léemelo por favor…-_

_- Mmm bien -_ la latina comienza a leer

**Bebe te extraño, si le cuantas lo nuestro a Santana dile que una vez que terminen su charla de AMIGAS regrese a su cama porque no creo poder conciliar el sueño si no es en tus brazos. TE AMO RUBIA! =)**

_- OMG! Fabray! … entonces el cinturón… me estas jodiendo!–_ dijo mientras dejaba el teléfono y tomaba una almohada, que luego arrojo a Quinn

_- Auch! Me las pagas- _dijo la rubia mientas tomaba la almohada que le había arrojado la latina para devolverle el golpe, pero esta se corrio y le robo la almohada antes de que la golpeara

- Bienvenida a Tibeca Fabray! Sabes siempre lo sospeche... digo que te gustaba Berry.. – Quinn la miraba y sonreía como tonta – porque que eras una enclosetada no tenia ninguna duda

- claro porque tu tiene un excelente gayradar no? Dijo Quinn y le saco la lengua como nena chiquita

_Bueno ahora cuéntame, hace cuanto tiempo… porque si andan usando estas cosas_ – dijo levantando el cinturón al tiempo que Quinn se ponía totalmente roja – no empezó hace un par de días o me equivoco?-

_No la verdad es que no, digamos que empezó aproximadamente un mes después que tuve a Beth - _

._ a la mierda! Hace mas de una año rubia! lo tenían bien escondido… espera –_ dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño _– estuviste con el T-Rex con Boca de Pez y mientras estabas con ellos estabas con la gnoma dios eres insaciable Q!_

_- mira lo de Finn… es una larga historia que en verdad me trajo mil problemas con rach, y lo de Sam.. no se que mierda fue eso -_ y comenzó a reír

_- ahhh Rach –_ decía Santana haciendo burlas

_- si Rach, Reina, Cariño, Bebe como prefieres que le diga? - Retruco_ sacado la legua

_- veo que tiens tu lengua bien entrenada! me haces reír Frabay_

. _y tu a mi LOPEZ_ - ambas comenzaron a reír por un buen rato

_- bien ponte el hilo en el ojo, no sea que mañana una enana furiosa venga a matarme porque no te cuide…- _Quinn puso la servilleta en su jo mientras las dos reian a carcajadas

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la otra habitación ya estaban toas la niñas recostadas, Sam y Arti se habían retirado a su cuarto y Blaine se estaba a los pie de la cama de Britt que ya se había dormido mientras les contaba a las chicas anécdotas sobre sus vacaciones con kurt en el campo de sus padres, todas reían ya que el Porcelana no se había adaptado muy bien a la vida campirana. Luego fue mercedes la que contó su verano junto con Sam<p>

**- Sube morocho tu diva te espera** Q

_- Ahhh quinn me dio aviso de que esta todo listo arriba… bueno niñas un placer pero debo ir a que me sorprendas adiós divinas –_ dijo mientas tiraba besos antes de salir

Una vez este se fue apagaron las luces para dormir

* * *

><p><em>- bueno ya basta te he contado prácticamente todo mi verano… ahora dime todo!<em>

_- bueno como te dije hace mas de un año que estamos juntas… que somos amigas con derechos… pero para evitar confusiones y problemas Rachel fijo en inicio de nuestra relación hace un mes_

_- o sea desde Las Nacionales -_

_- Exacto para ser sincera, ver en la filiación que hizo mi padre como T rex besaba a mi Reina… dios fue demasiado, mas por el hecho de no poder hacer ningún reclamo, ya que yo fui la que insistió con la idea de la relación Free- _

_-por eso estabas tan mal cuando Berry tubo esa cita con Finnesa, y cuando escapo con Kurt eran celos y… y… por eso estabas y empeñada en que no mate a la enana empezó - _a reírse a carcajadas -_ Por eso desapareciste…_

_-Si por eso, en lo de Finn tiene razón en lo de Kurt no, digamos que el ya sabia lo nuestro y cuando desaparecí fui a pedirle exclusividad -_

_Dos cosas porque que Kurt lo sabia? y porque te andas besando con Blaine si estas con la enana?-_

_Blaine es mi amigo desde hace muchos años, desde que nacimos, nuestras madres fueron mejores amigas en la escuela… lo de Blaine nunca se lo dije a nadie porque era algo mió privado y no quise compartidlo es mas kurt no supo que yo era su amiga hasta que el decidió que lo mejor para mi era estar con la mejor amiga de su novio_

_-O sea Rachel…el fue el cupido_

_-Sip, blaine sabe todo de mi, cosas que nadie sabe ni tú ni Rach nadie…_

_Auch eso dolio –_ con un tono de desilusión y una mueca de dolor en su rostro

_Perdon San, no quise lastimarte pero tampoco quiero mentirte… debes saber que entre Blaine y yo nada se interpondrá… ni nadie_

_-Ok entiendo… me llamaste porque el debe ir a celebrar con Kurt… seria un reemplazo con tetas… - _dijo muy dolida Santana a tiempo que se paraba y rodeaba a cama para marcharse. Quinn se paro la tomo del brazo.

_- no santy, no eres remplazo de nadie…-_ la latina la miro con lagrimas en los ojos _– te llame porque decidi que debia ser sincera contigo, te quiero como a una hermana y quiero que esta charla sea el comienzo de una amistad mas adulta entre las dos, sin estupidez, ni secretos ni celos… que te parece?_

_- Lo de nuestra amistad ok! Pero… porque no lo han dicho digo… así evitarías que el grandulon ande intentando besar a tu chica como hoy_

_- Hoy? Donde? Cuando?-_ interrogo Quinn poniendo su cara de perra

- _Digo no intento robarle un beso-_ respondio una nerviosa Santana - _sino que quiso hablar con ella y yo veía sus intenciones…_

_- Confió en ella… se que no permitirá que el se pase de la raya, digamos que preferimos tomarnos un tiempo para fortalecer la relación antes de contarlo, pero me prometió que antes que termine la semana de confraternización hablara con el, es que no quiere que se vaya del coro_

_- pero ahora que esta Blaine, quién nenecita al T-Rex?_

- _no se… ella lo quiere mucho aunque lo niegue… digo es el único que en verdad le ofreció su amistad cuando todos le hicimos la vida imposible…-_

_- Si te entiendo… pero bueno ahora pasemos a la parte jugosa… -_

Quinn comenzó a reír y acercándose a la cama tomo nuevamente la almohada que la latina había dejado abandonada y comenzó a pegarle esta corrió agarro la otra y comenzaron una lucha con las almohadas, que las llevo al otro lado de la cama, se reían como niñas, escucharon abrirse la puerta y sin darse cuenta cayeron a un lado de la cama, el lado contrario a la puertas y asomaron sus cabezas apoyándose en el colchón, y se encontraron con la escena mas tierna que habían visto

Rachel y Britt tomadas de la mano vestían con piyamas rosas con patos amarillos, eso si la morena tenia el mismo enrollado tanto en los puños como en los tobillos ya que el se lo había prestado la rubia y le quedaba muy grande, la cara de la morena era de confusión en cambia la de Britt era de tristeza y en sus ojos se podía ver que había estado llorando y que estaba a punto de volver a hacerlo

_- Santy, me desperté de una pesadilla, me mentí en tu cama pero no estabas, Rachel. me explico que Quinn estaba mal por la pelea con Finn y tu la consolarías porque eres su amiga.. Pero nos mentiste! -_ Santana se paro

_- porque dices eso Britt, no te mentí, yo…-_

_- no digas nada!_ - Dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar _- nos mintieron a las dos para no invitarnos a jugar con las almohadas! – _giro y abrazo a Rachel y comenzó a llorar con mayor intensidad, Rach respondio al abrazo y acaricio la espalda de la rubia el tiempo que intentaba calmarla

_- Britt no te pongas así… debe haber una explicación no Santana!_ - La latina paso sobre la cama para rápidamente acercarse a ellas y abrazar a Britt por detrás

_- Bebe, Quinn estaba mal –_ susurro al oído de la rubia, quien no soltaba a la diva - _comencé a jugar con ella para hacerla reír y dejase de llorar…-_

_- si Britt-Britt -_ dijo Quinn parada detrás de la cama _- asi que lo mejor es que nos acostemos aquí, Santy te abraza a ti, Rachel a mi y nadie tendrá pesadillas -_ en un movimiento rápido la bailarina se libero de las morochas y se lanzo a la cama,

_- mejor yo te abrazo a ti, y Santy a Rachel – _ambas se miraron confundidas

_- NO!_- Gritaron ambas morenas, mientras Quinn miraba a la otra rubia totalmente desconcertada

_- no griten! Rach no tengas miedo yo te escuche hablando con Kurt y le contabas que te acostabas llorando por culpa de Quinn y te causaba pesadillas –_ Quinn bajo la cabeza - _así que mejor que santy te abrace –_

_- eso es verdad Rahchel? Yo te causo pesadillas_ - dijo con la voz quebrada

La diva rápidamente cruzo la habitación, se puso frente a la rubia de pelo corto, con su mano izquierda la tomo de la barbilla levantándola para la mírala a los ojos y con la otra se aferro a su cintura, se miraron por unos instantes

_-Sabes que me has dado motivos de sobra para que tenga pesadillas… pero hoy todos esos motivos quedaron en el pasado, ya que el único lugar donde me siento a salvo es entre tus brazos…y si estas conmigo todos mis miedos desaparecen -_

_- Por Dios! Basta de tanta cuercileria! Britt tu me abrazas a mi ya que después de esta charla, si no me abrazas yo tendré pesadillas_

_- esta bien santy –_ dijo la rubia mas alta metiéndose dentro de las cobijas estirando sus brazos hacia la latina, esta no se hizo rogar e inmediatamente correspondió el abrazo. Quinn les arrojo una de las almohadas a ellas y acomodo la otra en la cabecera luego fue hasta la puerta a apagar la luz, al quedar a oscuras sintió como su morocha la abrazaba por detrás, la rubia giro y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

_- Rach… -_

_- mmm… si Santana –_

_- primero me puedes decir "Tana" _

_-hablas enserio? Me haces muy feliz, de verdad gracias_

_- solo cuando estemos como ahora a solas, y otra cosa que quería preguntarte.. _

_- no te atrevas Lopez –_

_- Quinn deja que Santana se exprese_

_- eso déjame expresarme - _dijo picadamente la latina entre risas

- _bien mi amor yo la dejo hablar solo quiero que sepas que te preguntara por –_ le susurro esto ultimo al oído para que no escuchasen las porristas _– Rodolfito –_ la morena se tenso, tomo aire

_- Santana creo que hay ciertos temas que no debemos hablar frente a Britt, mejor los charlamos mañana a solas…_ _"cuado haya pensado que contestarte" _pensó

_- ok ya me dormí chau – _respondió al latina

Quinn y rach se metieron a la cama, primero la rubia pegando su espalda contra la de Britt quien tenia a la latina en sus bazos, quien se había acomodado con la cara metida en el cuello de la bailarina. En cambio Rachel se acostó dando le la espalda a Quinn, apoyando su trasero en el vientre de la rubia cosa que la encendió, pero sabia que no podía hacer nada para liberarse así que cuando abrazo a su chica metió una de sus manos en el pijama y ropa interior para acariciar suavemente los cortos bellos de su chica hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos gracias por leer, por alertas y favoritos. Ahhh y los RW<strong>

**Jay Jay**


	10. Domingo II

**Bueno volví con los cap cortos porque me canse de escribir y sino tendría que actualizar el martes o miércoles… así que no se quejen y disfrútenlo **

**ahh Dedicado a Panquem o Jess quien anoche me ayudo... veras que la idea no esta en este cap, pero no la comentes que la voy a usar **

* * *

><p>Gracias a la noche agitada producto de el escándalo armado por Finn, todos terminaron quedándose dormidos cuando amanecía, por lo que despertaron casi al mediodía, uno a uno fueron bajando hacia la cocina y empezaron a desayunar, la mayoría opto por el café ya que no habían descansado bien. Salvo Britt que tomo chocolateada al igual que Mike y Puck… en aprox. 40 min. Estaban todos abajo y sentados en el deck comiendo las tostadas y galletitas que Emma ya había colocado en la mesa. El único que faltaba era Finn, el Prof. se dirigió al frente de la casa donde estaban los autos estacionados, pero la camioneta del grandulon no estaba. Al volver al deck comento la situación con los chicos del club, los cuales se mostraron indiferentes. Will sintió una gran desilusión ya que todo lo que habían avanzado el día anterior se fue por las cañerías, pero tenia que reconocer que no podía decirles nada, la actitud de Finn fue incorrecta, se había pasado de la raya<p>

Era uno de los días libre de actividades programadas, así que al terminar de desayunar, las parejitas "Gay" salieron a caminar. Mientras el resto de los varones se quedaron jugando a con la Wii y las chicas se fueron a pasear en el auto de Mercedes

-Bueno entonces cuanta como es que ahora eres tan amable con Arti Santana, por lo que sabia lo odiabas? Dijo Kurt

- bien todo paso en el aeropuerto cuando esperábamos el vuelo para regresar de NY

Flashback

Las chicas estaban sentadas apartadas del grupo hablando muy cariñosamente, cuando se acerco Arti a ellas

_- Santana, Brittany puedo hablar un memento con ustedes –_

_- mira ruedas, la verdad es que lo que menos deseo es escucharte, y no me levanto a patearte tu horrible trasero porque estas sentado todo el tiempo -_

_- déjalo hablar Santy – _dijo la rubia con la mirada suplicante, Santana rodó los ojos mientras hacia un gesto con la mano a Arti indicando comenzara a hablar

_- lo primero que quiero es disculparme nuevamente, se que ya me has perdonado Britt, pero quiero explicarles lo que me paso. La verdad es que fue muy duro para mi cuando me di cuanta que Britt estaba enamorada de ti –_ dijo señalando a Santana_ – ya había pasado por una situación similar con Tina, me enfurecí y empecé a tratar no solo a ti, sino a todos como un… _

_- idiota _– lo interrumpió Santana

_- si, como un idiota… creo que me entiendes no?_

_- si lo entiendo… yo suelo hacer lo mismo_ - dijo Santana mientras le regalaba una media sonrisa

_- Me encanta verlas juntas, hay amor en sus ojos… solo quería pedirles…_

_- no! Ni se te ocurra pedir trío, o mirar mientras lo hacemos porque ya te voy diciendo que no!- _grito Santana apuntándolo con el dedo índice

_- no! yo no soy Puck Santana – _dijo rápidamente Arti_ - mira, Britt es maravillosa en la cama y sus besos son espectaculares_

_- al punto ruedas!_ – dijo Santana un poco irritada

_- bueno… Britt recuerdas cuando nos juntábamos a mirar pelicular, cuando íbamos a darle de comer a los patos en el Zoo…Britt esos tiempos juntos es el que extraño_

_- quieres ser mi amigo?- _respondió Britt con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos

_- No solo eso, Quiero ser amigo de ambas, su Lesbro, creo que se dice así no?_

Santana comenzó a reír, Britt y Arti la miraban sorprendidos

_- me gusta mucho tu idea, Arti eres un buen chico – _

_- Gracia San!_ - Ambas se pusieron de pie y lo abrazaron

Fin Flashback

_- así que desde ese día comenzamos a salir juntos de vez en cuando, la verdad se ha comportado como todo un amigo - _dijo Santana

_- si además a el le justan las mismas películas que a Santy, de tiros, sangre, muerte y terror que a mi me dan mucho miedo – _dijo Britt

_- Santana has ido sola al cine con Arti – _pregunto Kurt sorprendido

_- si es un buen chico y tenemos mas en común de lo que yo pensaba.- _Contesto Santana

_- estupendo, esto es bueno!- _dijo Rach aplaudiendo rapidito

_- Berry dime como resolverás el tema de Finn, el se ha ido… o sea cuando hablaras con el – _pregunto amablemente Santana, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a todos

_- Que?_ – pregunto Rach. Santana se detuvo en seco soltando a Britt y mirando directo a los ojos de la diva dijo

– _Mira Rachel – _todos la miraron sorprendidos_ – todavía no se todos los detalles de su relación, pero si se desde cuando la viene peleando, por lo cual concluyo que mi querida amiga, te lastimo en mas de una ocasión y tu a ella, además concluyo que en la mayoría de esas ocasiones fue Finn quien ayudo a que se lastimaran, creo que hablo con conocimiento de causa al decir que andar escondiéndose y simulando solo traerá mas sufrimiento_ – nadie decía nada, sus mirabas se paseaban entre la latina y la diva – _Quiero mucho a Quinn y no quiero que sufra tampoco quiero que vos lo hagas. Por eso te preguntó, cuando enfrentaras a Finn? - _Dijo esto ultimo levantando una de sus cejas y cursándose de brazos

_- mira Santana, yo tampoco quiero que Quinn sufra, la amo mas que a mi misma y la decisión de esconderse no fue mía, cuando esto empezó yo se lo dije a mis padres de inmediato y ella me dejo, luego volvió a buscarme se lo dijimos a sus padres y ella me dejo… -_ quinn no decía nada, pero en sus ojos comenzaron a amontonarse las lagrimas que querían salir al recordar toda esa mierda _– desde que sus labios tocaron los míos por primera vez yo supe que la quería en mi vida por siempre y estaba dispuesta a gritar desde lo mas alto de una montaña que la amaba…_- a la diva se le quebró la voz, y Quinn la abrazo _– quizás a ustedes les parezca entupido, pero quiero mucho a Finn, el es el primer amigo de verdad que he tenido, el primero que me supo mirar mas allá de mi coraza de Diva, y no quiero perder su amistad, porque se que la perderé en cuanto se entere, para que lego de esto Quinn no soporte la presión…_

_- amor yo no… -_ decía con su voz temblorosa la rubia – _yo estoy segura de verdad te amo_ - Rach la abrazo y le dio un dulce beso en la boca luego la soltó y seco las lagrimas de su chica…

_- bien creo que este tema esta cerrado-_ dijo blaine mirando a Santana

_- si, ahora quiero me cuenten algo de tu relación con Quinne – _Dijo la latina, y todos comenzaron a reir

_- bien mi madre y la de Quinn son amigas desde la escuela y nuestros padres trabajan juntos, son socios, así que desde pequeños compartimos prácticamente todo, es mas cuando Lucy se mudo y cambio de escuela yo la seguí pero…_

_- digamos que no solo Rach tubo que tolerar a PsicoQuinn, yo le advertí que si se anotaba en mi escuela tendría que maltratarlo… porque es un nerd - _

_- así que me anote en el Dalton, para estar cerca e intentar cuidarla –_

_- tarea difícil elegiste- _dijo San entre risas

_- si muy difícil… -_ le respondió Blaine

_.-Aunque no mucho, ya que después me arrepentí, porque realmente lo extrañaba, así que pasamos junto casi todos los fines de semana_

_- ahhh esas eran las tareas importantes que tus padres te enviaba a hacer todos los fines de semana… que horror! _– dijo Santana haciéndose la ofendida

_- además imagínense que compartíamos todos, la escuela, los veranos, íbamos al mismo campamento – _siguió contando el morocho

_- Si el último que compartimos, fue uno al que nos mandaron cuando nuestros padres se enteraron que nuestro noviazgo juvenil era un fraude, y que éramos homosexuales - _dijo tranquilamente Quinn, dejando a el resto totalmente sorprendidos

Quinn y Blaine no paraban de hablar, pasaron mas de una hora entre contar historia sobre su infancia. Sobre sus campamentos, de maldades que hacían a sus Hnos. mayores hasta que una muy curiosa Brittany no aguanto y pregunto

_- Quinn desde que edad sabes que eres Gay?_

_- mmm desde los 8 o 9 años… creo…- _contesto francamente la rubia

_- ahh… y Si blaine era tu amigo y sabia lo tuyo porque no te recibió ciando te echaron- _continuo Britt

_- El vivía en el Dalton, sus padres viven en otra ciudad, no podía alojarme, pero el estaba siempre, y fue mi mayor sostén después de que di a Beth en adopción ya que estaba muy sensible – _respondió con algo de nostalgia

_- y hormonal - _agrego Blaine y todos comenzaron a reír

_- y como estaba muy hormona… se encargo de conseguirme una candidata - _

_- OMG! O sea que Blaine fue el cupido?- _dijo Santana haciéndose la sorprendida

_- Blaine eres un bebe ángel? donde están tus alas? Y tus flechas?... Podrías ayudar a Arti a conseguir una chica - _dijo rápidamente Britt

_- mira Britt soy un cupido moderno, sin pañales, alas o flechas pero intentare ayudar a Arti si eso te hace feliz – _respondió el morocho seriamente, ganándose una sonrisa de Santana

_.- apenas llegue le daré la noticia- _dijo Britt comenzando a saltar

_- no Britt el no puede saberlo… porque sino mi poder no funcionara – _kurt se tapaba la boca ya que no aguantaba la risa, Santana miraba con ternura a su chica mientras que Quinn y Rach miraban asombradas toda la escena,

_- okay no diré nada…- _respondió Britt poniéndose seria

_- Oye Q, a tu lado Berry es menos irritante, es mas prácticamente no ha hablado creo que eso es algo que disfrutaremos todos- _dijo Santana entre risas

_- mira Santana, yo no he hablado ya que disfruto de escuchar las andanzas infantiles de mi chica y su amigo, pero quiero resaltar que así como dices que yo soy menos irritante junto a quinn tu junto tu rubia eres menos agresiva, cosa que también todos disfrutaremos – _retruco molesta Rachel

Santana estaba preparada para responder pero Britt la tomo del brazo y se adelanto

_- Santy no es agresiva porque sabe que detesto la violencia porque hace llorar a las personas y cuando las personas lloran yo también lloro -_

_- que poder tiene las rubias, ablandan a las morenas - _dijo kurt entre risas

Santana se paro frente a Blaine, Kurt y Rachel y señalándolos uno a uno hablo con su voz cargada de ira

– _si escucho un rumor, un indicio, una palabra en la escuela, deje ver que me he convertido en una blandita… les aseguro que la van a pasar muy mal este ultimo año!_

La latina logro su cometido ya que todos se asustaron y sin decir una palabra asintieron con sus cabezas, en cambio las rubias no pudieron contenerse y comenzaron a reír disimuladamente pero luego sus risas fueron carcajadas en ese momentoSantana también comenzó a reír,el resto se contagio y comenzaron a reír también.

* * *

><p>En la casa los chicos habían dejado de jugar a la Wii para salir al aire libre a hacer un poco de deporte con el Prof., en cambio Emma y las chicas decidieron mirar una película sentadas cómodamente en la sala de juegos<p>

Ya casi anochecía cuando vieron llegar la camioneta de Finn, este bajo y busco algo en el asiento del acompañante, cuando los chicos y Will se acercaron pudieron ver que era una pila de cajas de pizzas,

- _Prof. Schue me fui porque tenia mucho en que pensar y así lo hice, sus palabras me ayudaron mucho, tiene razón en todo, así que a modo de disculpa hoy la cena la invito yo – _hizo una pausa, miro a todos le dio las pizzas a mike, giro hacia el asiento nuevamente saco un pack de cerveza en lata

– _quisiera pedir autorización para poder compartirlas con el resto… igual traje solo 2 por cabeza –_

_- bueno… si todos prometen comportarse…_

_- Siiiii! _–gritaron todos

_- vamos a ponerlas en el Frezzer para que así estarán heladas para tomarlas en la cena y las pizzas las tendremos que calentar en el horno – _respondió Will alegremente_ "espero que Quinn y Blaine sepan perdonarlo. Es un buen chico" _pensó mientras caminaba hacia la casa

- _muy bien amigo! yo sabia que recapacitarías. Vamos yo te ayudo a guardar esto _– dijo tomando las latas de la mano de Finn

Al ingresar a la casa, lo primero que pregunto Finn es donde estaban Blaine y Quinn, ya que quería disculparse, Emma le informo que salieron a caminar pero que ya deberían estar llegando. Ni bien termino de decir esto, Santana y Brittany aparecieron, de inmediato fueron interrogadas sobre el paradero de los que faltaban, sin dar mucha importancia a las preguntas que le hacían

_- Que yo sepa nadie me pago para hacer de niñera –_ dijo Santana con desden, y sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino

Al rato fue la pareja de muchachos la que llego, cuando los interrogaron, comentaron que ellos necesitaban tiempo a solas como pareja así que se separaron de las chicas, e imitando a las ex porristas subieron a bañarse

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en algún lugar cercano al algo y alejado de la casa, Rachel estaba recostada junto a un árbol, y Quinn sobre ella<p>

_- Cariño te das cuanta que ya esta anocheciendo y estamos desnudas en el medio de la nada? – _preguntaba Rachel preocupada

_- si mi reina me doy cuenta, pero por favor relájate y no te preocupes de nada… yo te cuidare-_

_- pero Quinn, como no me voy a preocupar? Podría atacarnos cualquier bestia salvaje y ahhhh dios que haces?- _soltó un gemido

– _mmm intento mmm darte placer mmm amor – _Respondió Quinn mientras succionaba los pezones de Rachel -

– _ahhh mmm sigue ahhh sigue asi… creooo queee meee ahhhh estoy mierdaaa relajando_ – dijo Rachel totalmente excitada

La rubia continua jugando y chupando los pezones de la morena, mientras esta le sujetaba la cabeza y juega con su cabello, estaba muy Excitada por lo cual comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo, buscando placer, rozando su clítoris en una de los muslos de la rubia, que rápidamente movió su pierna para poder aplicar presión sobre la vulva de morocha con la rodilla. La morocha se movía frenéticamente y Quinn respondía envistiéndola duramente con su pierna

Inmediatamente el sudor se hizo presente en los cuerpos de ambas, la rubia era capas de llegar al éxtasis con solo hacer gozar a su mujer, estaba mojada, su vagina estaba ardiendo pero después de la noche anterior, quería que fuera la morena quien se llevara toda la atención

_- Quinn ahh aaamorr ah ah aha estoy por llegar –_ informo Rachel entre gemidos, sabia que a su rubia la volvía loca que pidiera permiso para acabar

_- pueeedo mierdaaaa ah ah acabar en en tu rodillaaa?-_ rogó la morocha

Quinn dejo de succionar las tetas de la morena y con una sonrisa le respondio

_- eres una buena niña… pero no!_ _No puedes hacerlo todavía_ –

_-. Por favor Quinn.. No doy mas-_

_- Rechy cariño… no te lo puedo permitir… porque, quiero que acabes en mi boca, quiero saborear tus deliciosos juegos como anoche tu disfrutaste de los míos… -_

La morena solo asintió con la cabeza y respiro profundamente, no estaba segura de poder aguantar ya que la rubia, en ningún momento había dejado de embestirla con la rodilla directamente en su centro.

Quinn empezó a besar el cuello de la morena, bajando lentamente, sin despegar su rodilla de la entrepierna de su mujer, paso por sus pechos besándola delicadamente, luego continuo bajando por su abdomen, al llegar al ombligo separo la rodilla de su chica, dando una poco de calma a la morena. Pero esta duro poco, ya que Quinn introdujo su lengua en el ombligo de la morena haciéndola temblar de placer, su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse estaba cerca… Quinn lo sabia por lo que sonreía sobre la panza de su mujer, disfrutaba el poder que llegaba a tener sobre el cuerpo de la morena en estas situaciones

- Quiiinnn ahhh no doy masssss! Por... por… favor bebe – rogaba a gritos entre gemidos Rachel

Quinn no decía nada, y jugaba con su lengua sobre pelvis con los cortos bellos de la morocha

_- necesito acabar ya – _Grito Rachel desesperada,

_- me parece que es mejor que nos vayamos… nos podrían atacar las bestias salvajes-_ respondió picadamente la rubia sentándose, pero sin despegar su mirada del Coño mojado de su chica, que juntando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, grito furiosa

_- Quinn Fabray, si no me ayudas a liberarme en este preciso momento, juro por la voz de Barbra Streisand que regresare a la casa y le diré al primero que me cruza que tome mi cuerpo y haga con el lo que desee –_

_- mira Rachel Berry, puedes pedirle a cualquiera que tome tu cuerpo, pero nadie, escucha bien nadie te dará tanto placer como yo! –_ dijo Quinn enojada y sin mas se sumergió entre las piernas de la morocha que tenia las piernas abiertas de par en par esperándola, primero paso la lengua por los labios juntando y chupando los jugos que ya bañaban toda la vagina de su mujer, ayudándose con las manos separo estos y siguió lamiendo los labios interiores. Rachel gemía como loca mientras presionaba la cabeza de Quinn contra ella buscando más, asegurandose que la rubia no se separara ni un milímetro de ella

_- mmm y mmm bebe mmm que mmm esperas mmm –_ dijo Quinn sin dejar de lamer los pliegues de la morocha, al oírla Rach se encendió mas, y empezó a mecer sus caderas frenéticamente, mientras la Rubia la penetraba con su lengua, y con su nariz le rozaba el clítoris. la ex porrista intento separarse para poder apreciar el cuerpo sudado de su novia, pero al sentir la ausencia de Quinn sobre su vulva Rachel se quejo por la falta de contacto y la empujo nuevamente para que continuara su trabajo, la rubia ya no hizo esperar a la morena y con una de sus manos separo los pliegues, e introdujo dos dedos en el interior de la morena esta grito al sentir a la rubia en su interior y siguió con sus movimientos fonéticos mientras Quinn introducía y sacaba los dedos

_- por favor…- _dijo Rachel

_- grita mi nombre!- _Respondio Quinn

_- Quinnn ahhh Quinnnahhh si… si ahhh asi si… si ahh… Quinn ahhhh… mas… mas - _

La rubia no dudo en complacer a su mujer, introdujo otro dedo dentro de ella y con su boca chupo el clítoris de la morena para luego morderlo suavemente… haciendo el cuerpo de esta se tensara e intentara cerrar las piernas pero no pudo hacerlo ya que ella se encontraba entre las miamas, la diva movió las caderas hacia arriba por ultima vez viniéndose sobre el rostro de la rubia…. Quien dejo sus dedos dentro y comenzó a lamer tiernamente a la morena que estaba inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. Continuo con esta tarea lamiendo chupando, se alejo por unos minutos miro a su chica empezando a mover los dedos dentro de ella nuevamente, la morena también empezó a moverse al compás de las embestidas de la rubia.

_- mmm sabes mi reina… todavía tengo sed… necesito mas…- _dijo Quinn seductoramente, Rachel no respondió solo llevo una de sus manos a su propio clítoris haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el empezó a merece con mayor rapidez, luego con su otra mano tomo la de la ex porrista para esta la penetrara con mayor intensidad. La rubia la miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior, estaba totalmente en llamas, ver como la morena se tocaba la enloqueció, movió sus piernas para dejar ente ellas la pantorrilla de la morocha y empezó a frotarse a ella.

_- Aahooraaahh –_ Gimio la Rachel

Quinn rápidamente saco los dedos y los remplazo con su boca, la morena estallo llenándosela con sus jugos, la rubia trago hasta la ultima gota para luego con su lengua lamer la vulva de su mujer hasta que esta quedo limpia…

Se tiro sobre el césped junto a la pequeña, que al abrir los ojos se encontró con la rubia, quien tenía el rostro brillante los pelos revueltos y una sonrisa tonta.

_- Sabes que eres hermosa verdad? Más cuando estas así -_

_- Sucia?..._

_- no! Satisfecha…_

_- y como sabes que estoy satisfecha? –_

_- porque cuando me vine en ti, pude sentir como tu te venias sobre mi pantorrilla -_

Quinn se acerco a su mujer besándola tiernamente sombre los labios, y mirándola a los ojos dijo

_- te amo mi Reina…-_

_- y yo te amo mas bebe…-_

* * *

><p>En la casa una vez que las parejitas se bañaron y se unieron al resto de los chicos en el Deck, comenzó nuevamente el interrogatorio<p>

_- díganme chicas, por donde se separaron de Quinn y Rachel? –_ dijo el Prof. acercándose a Britt y Santana

_- ya dije que no soy niñera-_ dijo una despreocupada Santana

_- vamos, ya ha oscurecido y no han regresado debemos salir a buscarlas, son sus compañeras y si les ha pasado algo_ – dijo el Prof. mirando a todos y alzando el tono de vos

_- cálmate Will esa no es manera de dirigirte a los chicos –_ le dijo Emma por lo bajo

_- Ok perdón chicos, pero estoy preocupado, y parece que nadie mas que yo lo esta…_ - respondió Will

Mientras tanto los cuatro caminadores intercambiaron miradas, y fue Blaine el que decidió hablar.

_- Sr. Schester, no creo que sea buena idea ir a buscarlas, _

_- por que lo dices Blaine –_

_- es que ellas tenían asuntos que tratar-_ respondió Blaine mientras, Kurt y Santana hacían lo posible para no comenzar a reir…

_- puedo continuar dijo Blaine molesto mirando a su chico y a la latina –_ambos pusieron su rostro serio haciendo un gesto para que procediera

_- mire Prof., Quinn se sabe ubicar muy bien ya que ah tenido entrenamiento de supervivencia, por lo cual si no llegaron es porque todavía no han acabado –_

Esta última palabra provoco que Kurt y Santana no se aguantaran mas y lanzaran una carcajada, haciendo que todos los miraran confundidos Blaine los miro duramente por lo cual dejaron de reír de inmediato

- _buena elección de palabras tubo tu chico-_ le dijo Santana a Kurt casi en un susurro para que nadie la escuchara.

Blaine se quedo pensativo por unos minutos pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, no pudo evitar reírse también provocando que Santana y Kurt comenzara a reír nuevamente. El resto de los chicos se miraban entre ellos ya que no entendían que había tentado de esa manera a la parejita y la latina.

_- bien… entonces esperaremos solo una hora mas, si no regresan nos separaremos en grupos e iremos a buscarlas – _dijo el Prof. cerrando el tema. – _Cambiando de tema, Blaine… Finn quería decirte algo te pido por favor que lo escuches – _

Finn se paro se acerco al morocho y extendió su mano alcanzándole una cerveza

_- quería pedirte me disculpes por mi comportamiento de anoche, es que actúe como un idiota – _Blaine tomo la lata de las manos del grandulón, y abrazo a Kurt por la cintura

_-Mira Finn, eres mi cuñado y no quiero estar en guerra contigo…estamos en paz, pero debo pedirte, mas bien advertirte, que si insultas o maltratas a Quinn nuevamente tendré que romperte la cara y esta vez nada ni nadie me detendrá-_

Finn levanto las manos en señal de rendicion y dijo

_- de acuerdo, es un trato si me comporto entupidamente tu me penes en mi lugar…- _y le dio una sonrisa, que el morocho correspondió con un abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno se les gusto genial dejen un RW... si no les gusto Genial dejen un RW si tienen dudas adivinen que deban hacer... jajajaj besos<strong>

**Jay Jay**


	11. Domingo III

No se ilusionen es un cap muy muy cortito pero espero lo disfruten

* * *

><p>Al llagar de lejos ya las chicas escuchaban la música, al acercarse pudieron darse cuenta que la música provenía del deck. Así que ingresaron por la puerta principar y Subiera a bañarse, agradecieron no haberse cruzado con alguien ya que su especto gritaba SEXO!<p>

Se dieron una ducha rápida ya que después de tanto ejercicio físico tenia mucha hambre,

Al bajar pasaron por la cocina pero no había señales de alimentes, por lo que continuaron caminando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Al ingresar al deck se encontraron a Blaine y Santana bailando sensualmente, mientras el resto aplaudía y reían, Quinn no lo pudo evitar miro de manera suplicante a su chica, esta afirmo con la cabeza y se unió a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes la recibieron con besos y abrazos… ralmente la rubia se estaba divirtiendo, así que la morena la miro con adoración, le encantaba ver feliz a su chica. En ese momento Finn se le acerco y le dio una caja de pizza,

_- esta es vegan- _Rach le regalo una enorme sonrrisa y tomo la caja

_- gracias, pensé que te habías ido en un ataque de locura- _dijo muy seria

_- no… mira rach, tenia cosas que pensar…ven – _le dijo y le indico que lo siguera, ella lo siguió hacia el lago aprovechando nadie los veía

_-dime como se te ocurrió pegarle a Blaine… y dios explícame porque demonios empujaste y golpeaste a Quinn – _dijo en tono firme y enojado la morena

_- no… no el golpe fue un accidente, ella intento separarnos y… jamás le haría daño…Rachel mírame crees que yo le pegaría – _respondió inmediatamente Finn tomándola por la barbilla para esta lo mirara a los ojos

_- dime que te movilizo porque eso de defender el honor de tu hermano yo no me lo trago – dijo _liberándose del agarre del muchacho

_- es que..._- suspira - _Ella lo estaba besando… y me dije otra vez no! Me entiendes? – _el tono de fin seguía siendo suplicante

_- ellos son amigos! El es gay y ella por dios Eso tu lo sabias! – _rach mantenía el tono firme y enojado…

_- tu y yo somos amigos y no nos andamos picoteando Rachel! – _respondió pero en un tono jocoso y haciendo cara de tonto

_- son diferentes amistades y hablando de picoteos que fue eso de querer besarme durante la presentación…- _dijo la morena coquetamente

Finn comenzó a reírse y rach no pudo aguantar y se unió a el… después saco una porción de pizza

_- Dios estoy muerta de hambre -_

_- mucho ejercicio-_ dijo Finn picadamente levantando las cejas, la morena golpeo el brazo del muchacho

_- puedes ser un idiota cuando quieres! –_ dijo irritada y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa comiendo la pizza entre risas fin la siguió tentado de risa también

Por suerte al regresar la morena pudo comprobar que su chica seguía bailando y divirtiéndose, y no se había percatado de su ausencia. Lo que si noto es que allí no estaba Lauren, le pareció raro pero no comento nada ya que no era su asunto…

Kurt se acerco a ella

_- tomaras cerveza, hermosa –_

_- no! quien trajo cerveza?. Esto es un encuentro…-_

_- Shhh! – _la corto Kurt levantando su mano y cerrando los dedos._- mira Finn ha traído las pizza y las cervezas a modo de disculpa, y el Prof. Nos permitió tomar siempre que no hagamos desastre, por eso decidí no tomar para controlar posibles desmanes, supongo que te unes a mi causa no?_

_- si! porque veo que mi rubia no lo hará – _respondió señalando a Quinn que tenia una lata en la mano y empezaron a reír…

Cuando había pasado ya una hora de fiesta sin problemas y visto que las cervezas se habían acabado, Will y Emma decidieron darle a los chicos un poco de espacio y también darse un tiempo para ellos. Así se despidieron y subieron a su alcoba.

Cuando el Prof. se fue, Puck dijo,

_- me han dejado y las penas de amor solo se curan con alcohol -_ se fue a su carpa y trajo una botella de vodka Arti y sam rápidamente fueron a traer hilo y jugo multifrutas de la heladera.

_- hey morocha! –_ dijo finn seductoramente levantando sus cejas

_- que pasa grandote –_ respondió Rach en el mismo tono

- _me das un beso… de amigos...-_ dijo coquetamente

_-nooo... Pero si quieres puedo bailar un tema contigo –_

_- acepto –_ dijo tomando su mano y caminado al centro de la plataforma

Estaba sonando el tema de miranda "hoy" y en el momento que comenzaron a bailar empezó el estribillo, Finn mirándola serio - _No me vas a dejar -_ Rach girando - _creo que si -_ Finn la tomaba por el brazo – _jamás - _la morena se soltaba del agarre - _perdóname_ - el la tomaba de la cintura - _para q me hiciste ilusionar, Yo se_ - ella mirándolo con desden - _que sabes _– el arrodillándose - T_e descuidé, encerrándote en mi mundo_ - la morena simula patearlo -_Yo sabía que reaccionarías así_ - y se aleja apuntándolo con el dedo - _por mas que me ruegues ya me decidí hoy voy a dejarte depende de mi – _el grandote se pone de pie, la diva se acerco a el, lo abrazo siguieron cantando juntos moviéndose hacia los costados.

Quinn miraba esto y la sangre le hervía y el alcohol no ayudaba, comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos pero fue detenida por Mike,

_- cálmate rubia solo están bailando_

_- que me importa lo que ellos hagan! – _

_- bien entonces ven conmigo –_ tomándola del brazo y acercándose al grupo de los chicos, quedando el y Quinn de espaldas a los bailarines.

– _Quinn tiene el vaso vacío! – _grito Mike levantando su vaso

_- no! no mi Sexy mama no puede tener el vaso vacío!_ - Acto seguido Puck lleno el vaso de Quinn

Kurt muy atento a toda la situación se acerco a Rach y a su hermano haciendo se separaran y lo incluyeran en el baile. Luego se unieron Santana y Tina, la latina procurando alejar al grandulón cuanto sea posible de la morena, ya que a pesar de haber bebido sabía que si pasaba algo el Prof. no los dejaría tomar más, y la rubia no dudaría en pelear en el estado que estaba.

_- Rachel pensé que evitarías los desmanes no que los provocarías - _dijo kurt por lo bajo mientras bailaban

_- Pero que he hecho –_ contesto la morena confundida

_- mira si Mike no hubiera actuado en este momento la rubia estaría intentando patearle el trasero a Finn_ – dijo el pequeño

_- pero yo le prometí que no estaría a solas con Finn! No que lo dejaría de lado!_ – dijo dejando de bailar visiblemente molesta

_- ella esta ebria Rachel Piensa un poco! –_ y le señala donde estaba la rubia de espaldas a ellos, tomando con los chicos…

_- bien tienes razón, es que me estaba divirtiendo… ella tiene a Blaine, tu a Mercedes Santy y Britt a Arty, además este tiene a los chicos…. Tina a Mercedes y yo solo… solo tengo a Finn, el es mi amigo - _explicaba la morena apenada

_- es tu ex! Y tu me tienes a mi!- _Dijo el chico molesto

_- ok… mañana aclarare todo esto y Quinn deberá entender que,,, _

- _Quinn entenderá cualquier cosa amore.. Finn es el que no aceptara – _la corto Kurt riendo

_- ya veremos –_ Respondió la morena en tono desafiante

En ese momento Quinn giro y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, en su cara era visible el enojo, la ira…

_- hey tu Berry_ - comenzó a gritar, Rachel se le acerco rápidamente tomándola del brazo haciendo que ingrese a la cocina,

_- suéltame Berry! Que no soy tu muñeca! – _grito liberándose del agarre

_- De verdad Quinn! Tomas unas copas y me dices esto!- _reexpidió la morena moviendo sus brazos con frustración

_- lo prometiste – _Grito curvamente la rubia

_- si se lo que prometí… ahora vamos arriba – _tomándola nuevamente de la muñeca

_- que? te has calentado con Finn y quieres que te haga el favor? – _ni bien dijo estas palabras Quinn se arrepintió, Rachel se cruzo de brazomiro al piso luego la miro a los ojos, su mirada era la que ahora estaba cargada de enojo

_- haré de cuenta que no oí nada…tu has lo que te plazca -_ y se fue dejando a Quinn aturdida y molesta consigo misma

_- hey Q! –_ Dijo Santana _– solo bailaron encima frente a todos! y ella le canto que lo iba a dejar…_

_- Fuck… soy una idiota…- _ dijo quinn golpeando su cabeza con ambas manos

_- si! Una idiota… ebria -_ le saco el vaso de la mano la miro a los ojos _– y que esperas ve a rogar tu perdón, quizá logres un poco de acción – _comenzó a reír y se alejo caminado hacia el deck

* * *

><p>Cap corto poco tiempo para corregir… si es posible entre hoy y mañana subiré otro<p>

Quieren algo? Pidan en los RW… quizás si estoy de buen humor las complazca jajjaja

Besos Jay Jay


	12. Lunes I

**_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan y Brad Falchuk. Todos los derechos reservados a la cadena Fox._**

* * *

><p><strong>Me he dado cuanta que lo único que quieren es Lemmon! Que clase de lectoras tengo? Que feo! Así que no les voy a dar nada de Lemmon en este cap!<strong>

**Lean mierda!s y presten atención a la historia!**

**de ante mano perdón por las faltas de ortografía**

* * *

><p>La rubia Abandono la cocina inmediatamente… necesitaba que Rach la perdone… al ingresar a la habitación de la diva no la diviso, fue hacia el baño, allí estaba sentada en el inodoro con la cabeza entre las manos, Quinn se arrodillo frente a ella<p>

_- rach cariño… mi reina –_ dijo Quinn visiblemente perturbada, la morena levanto la mirada tenia los ojos inflamados, no dijo nada solo se paro. Quinn la miro desde el piso, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, Rach le extendió la mano

_- vamos a acostarnos –_ Quinn se levanto sin decir una palabra y siguió a la morena quien se acostó sin taparse mirando el techo, Quinn lo hizo de costado para mirar a la morena quería abrazarla per no se animaba… no sabia que hacer se sentía una entupida. Sin mirarla Rach empezó a hablar

_- si quieres puedes abrazarme… me encantaría que me hicieras el amor pero no pensando en que te lo pido porque…-_ la morena no pudo terminar porque Quinn se lanzo sobre ella, y empezó a besarla dulcemente… se coloco sobre la morena, tomando el rostro de esta con ambas manos,

_- te amo_ (beso) _perdóname_ (beso) _sos_ (beso) _lo mas_ (beso) _importante_ (beso) _perdóname_ (Beso) _te amo –_ Rachel pone la mano en el pecho de la rubia alejándola, la rubia la miro a los ojos confusa por la acción de su mujer

_- dijiste que podía… -_ dijo Quinn suplicante

_- abrazarme…-_ la cortó en seco Rachel quitando las manos de Quinn de su rostro haciendo esta se levantara

_- Reina yo…-_ dijo comenzando a llorar

_- será mejor que duermas mañana hablaremos….-_ contesto la morena dulcemente acariciando su rostro

_- no, por favor… no no me…- _a quinn se le dificultaba hablar ya que tenia un nudo en la garganta

_-Quinn no te estoy abandonando… solo quiero dormir – _respondió Rachel algo molesta

_- Rachel mira se que lo que dije estuvo mal… perdóname…- _Quinn suplicante

_- YA DEJA DE PEDIR PERDON! – _Rach se sentía demasiado culpable por toda la situación con fin y no toleraba la rubia se disculpara solo quería que se callara

_- es que no se que mas hacer! no puedo borrar las palabras…_

_- te puedo asegurar que ya soy inmune a la mierda que me dices cada vez que te da la gana! Ahora déjame dormir! _– a la morena le dolía toda la situación solo quería desaparecer

_- pero dijiste que querías que hagamos el amor… - _Dijo quinn firme y seria

_- ok esta bien!... – _Quinn intento besarla pero la morena la para nuevamente

_- báñate, lávate los dientes hules horrible Quinn – _Dijo la morena muy seria, La rubia salto de la cama metiéndose al baño inmediatamente... estuvo allí unos 30 minutos. Cuando salio rach estaba dentro de la cama se acerco _"ya se ha dormido… por siempre debo arruinarlo todo"_ pensó mientras se acostaba.

_- demoraste mucho…- dijo la diva casi en un susurro_

_- perdón, es que quería despejarme del alcohol… pensé que ya te habías dormido –_

_- dime una cosa… ya estas mejor? –_

_- Rachel yo…_

_- Quinn! No quería hablar contigo en el estado que estabas… por eso te pedí que te bañes, no quiero que me pidas perdón, créeme que te entiendo. Quiero decirte algo para que comprendas mejor mi actitud hacia Finn,_

_- pero Rachel_

_- dime…_

_- entiendo que lo quieras como un amigo pero no puedo olvidar que es tu ex… _

_- dije que te entiendo… y yo debería estar molesta por Sam, puck y Finn… pero no le estoy… son tu pasado y lo has dejado atrás por mi… así como yo dejo atrás el mió_

_- lo se no puedo evitarlo es que Finn_

_- Quinn, Finn ya sabe -_

_- Que!_

_- que ya sabe, por eso su actitud violenta de anoche, creía que me estabas engañando…_

_- no… no! Yo no lo puedo creer dime entonces por que mierda! porque mierda no le dijimos a todos que estamos jutas? por que mierda nos escondemos? tu juegas conmigo Rachel! Te avergüenzas de mi…? -_

_- no! Puedes escucharme!_

_- que mierda quieres que escuche! Dime que… que te reías de mi junto a Finn!_

_Desde cuando lo sabe? Dímelo?_

Rachel se debatía internamente que fecha seria mejor darle a la rubia… ya que no podía decirle que Finn siempre estuvo al tanto de todo… que hasta cuando salía con ella por la corona lo sabia, ya que rach le pidió la ayudara… Dios había abierto la caja de Pandora y ahora no sabía como cerrarla

_- Quinn por favor cálmate.. Hablemos tranquilas –_

_- tranquilas quieres que este tranquila! NO ME JODAS BERRY!_

_- HEY! FABRAY! Puedes escucharme por favor -_

_- Por dios, te avergüenzas de mi... solo buscabas excusas para ocultarnos… -_

Sienten unos golpes en la puerta

_- Pase -_ dijo la morena

_- perdón… pero…pase por la puerta y oí los gritos y me preocupe…_

_- gracias por preocuparte pero solo hablamos nada mas…_

_- Quinn, Rachel…creo que lo mejor será que Quinn vaya a mi cuarto con San y Britt yo me quedare aquí contigo y llamare a tina y kurt…_

_- tienes razón mercedes, creo que lo mejor…_

_- Quinn por favor…_

_- Rachel no te estoy abandonando solo te dejo dormir… ah y mercedes no te olvides de llamar a Finn ya que por lo que me he enterado es el mejor amigo de Rachel –_ y se fue

Rach no aguanto mas y comenzó a llorar mercedes corrió a abrazarle…

_- que es lo que pasa diva?..._

_- sabes mercedes… amo a esa rubia_

_- ja rach eso no es sorpresa creo son muy malas disimulando…_

_- mierda quien mas lo sabe…_

_- mmm mira yo solo lo hable con tina… pero creo que Mike también lo sabe…_

_- mike? _

_- Si… el es muy observador, igual que su chica… por eso que nunca hablan… creo…_

_- oh… _

_- Rachel… se puede saber por que peleaban? Digo ella… pararía muy molesta… y finn tu mejore amigo?... yo pensé que era Kurt.._

_- si es y no es, o sea son amistadas tu no tienes un solo amigo, no?_

_- si hablando de eso los llamare para piyamada de emergencia_

_- NO! Kurt querrá tiempo con Blaine y Tina con Mike… y creo que tu deberías ir con Sam… yo si no te molesta me iré a dormir, tengo muchas cosas que pensar_

* * *

><p>Quinn entro a la habitación de las chicas donde Britt y San estaban ya en la cama desnudas en una sesión de besos calientes...<p>

_- Demonios! que mierda! - _dijo Santana_  
>- soy yo San y ya me voy - <em>dijo Quinn, con antipatia_  
>- que haces que no estas la enana? - <em>Respondió molesta la latina_  
>- Acabo, se termino todo -<em> dijo Q furiosa, tras esto cerro la puerta y fue hacia abajo, dejando a una latina confundida. quien amago a levantarse pero Britt la tomo d la cintura  
><em>- Britt no escuchaste terminaron, debo ir por Quinn-<br>- si, ellas terminaron, no es justo dejarme sin acabar a mi, estoy mojadita y te necesito tanto San-_ dijo britt mientras acariciaba la espalda d la latina la Latina, quinn rápidamente volvió a sui posición entre los brazos de la bailarina y empezó a besar el cuello de esta apasionadamente. Britt gemía y mecía las caderas buscando contacto con los muslos de la latina, quien al darse cuenta de esto bajo una de su manos y le enterró dos dedos haciendo que la bailarina pegara un grito y abriera mas sus piernas. Era ciento la rubia estaba completamente empapada... la latina llevo su dedo pulgar hacia e clítoris de la niña para proporcionarla mas placer

_- aha ha si SAnti si mas quiero mas! Ah aha aha –_

_- ok bebe yo te voy a dar mas –_ la morena saco sus dedos, haciendo que Britt se quejara, pero rápidamente introdujo 4 dedos dentro de la bailarina haciéndola gemir de dolor

_- Dios! SAnty Duele_ –

_- Respira amor ya te acostumbraras y te gustara –_ Dijo la latina dulcemente, mientras movía suavemente los dedos dentro de su chica

Britt comenzó a respirar profundamente mientras caían lágrimas por su rostro, hasta que finalmente su vagina se adapto a los cuatro dedos de la morocha

_- ahhh sis si hahah si Sann ahhh mas duro ahhhhh – _Pidio Britt

La latina obedeció y comenzó a embestir a la rubia mas rápidamente sin dejar de masajear el clítoris de esta con su pulgar, mientras la besaba apasionadamente en el cuello, y la rubia la acariciaba los pechos duros.

_- te gusta bebe… acaba para mi… - _Santana mordiendo el cuello de su chica

_- ahh ya aya estoy ahhh ya llegoooo – _dijo la bailarina entre gemidos

_- Grita mi nombre Britt… Grita para mi – _dijola latina acelerando sus embestidas, cuando empezó a sentir como se tensaban los músculos de su chica, que intentaba cerrar las piernas su torso se elevo – SANTY!- y en una embestida profunda pudo sentir como los jugos de Britt recubrir sus dedos. Ella saco los dedos y se los llevo a la boca probando los fluidos de su mujer

_- yo también quiero juguito Santy_ - dijo una agotada Brittany

_- primero te limpio mientras descansas y después tu a mi si bebe –_ dijo la latina bajando hacía la entrepiernas de la rubia

- Siii! – grito esta al sentir la lengua caliente de la latina sobre su clítoris

* * *

><p>Quinn bajo rápidamente las escaleras y al ingresar a la sala de juegos, se encontró cara a cara con Finn, quien tenía una entupida sonrisa cosa que irrito mucho más de lo que estaba a Quinn<p>

_- de que mierda te ríes Hudson!_

_- Eh… -_ Finn había tomado pero no tanto como el resto por lo cual estaba un poco confuso ante la ira de la rubia, pero no totalmente

_- te ríes de mí no! Hace cuanto lo sabes! – _Grito la rubia furiosa

_- no se de que me hablas Quinn, tranquilízate…- _Finn hablaba suavemente, ya no quería alterar mas a la rubia

_- De que? De mi y rachel de eso hablo! Hace cuanto lo sabes!- _Finn palideció, la morocha no le había comentado que le diría a Quinn y por lo visto no se lo había tomado muy bien

_- Quinn escuchame mejor_ – intentaba calmarla tomándola por los hombros

_- mejor que! Te crees que no veo como la persigues! Lo soportaba porque supuestamente para ti ella era soltera pero si sabes que esta conmigo porque continuas Finn! Dime de una puta vez desde cuando lo sabes!- _Quinn necesitaba saber hace cuanto le mentían

_- que te ha dicho ella ya?...yo.. yo no hablare contigo sobre esto… -_ dijo Finn seriamente y se dio vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia el deck, Quinn lo siguió lo agarro del brazo y lo giro

_- no me dejes hablando sola! Contestame! Hace cuanto lo sabes-_ grito nuevamente. Allí solo habían quedado Puck desmallado de tanto alcohol y Arti que no estaba del todo ebrio pero nadie lo podía subir… este no sabia que hacer no entendía nada pero le preocupaba que la situación se violentara

_- Chicos vamos… mejor qes que hablen mañana _– Dijo Arti acercándose intentando separarlos

_- mira Arti esto no es contigo asi que mejor marchate! –_ dijo Quinn mirándolo con odio

_-no lo trates si quinn el no te ha hecho nada – _Respondió duramente, tocando el hombro derecho de Quinn para que esta lo mirase

_Ahhh bien defiéndelo!- Grito quinn desconcertada – Dime idiota, desde cuando eres amigos de todos! -_

_- mira Quinn mejor dejamos esto aquí -_ la corrió de su camino empujándola suavemente y fue rápidamente hacia el pasillo interior, la rubia se quedo allí parada un minuto pero no aguanto mas y lo siguió corriendo

_- Finn! -_ Grito este giro, ya estaba en el piso superior, Quinn subió corriendo y se abalanzo sobre el haciéndolo chocar contra la pared y allí empezó apegarle, este solo ponía sus brazo para cubrirse

– _Para ya Q, calmate eso no te ayuda en nada – _Dijo el grandote casi en un susurro

_- eres una mierda-_ dijo esta, Finn la agarro de las muñecas para dejara de pegarle y comenzó a Gritar

_- RACHEL ¡! RACHEL! RACHEL! -_

_- CALLATE PENDEJO! CALLATE NO LA LLAMES IDIOTA, YSUELTAME YA! -_

En ese momento salio Rachel, fue hacia la Rubia y la agarro de la cintura para alejarla de finn, quien la soltó inmediatamente al ver que Rachel la sostenía.

Por suerte por el ruido de la fiesta Emma y Will se habían puesto tapones, en cuanto al resto estaban ebrios o tenido sexo por lo cual ninguno se asomo…

_- quinn cálmate por favor amor… cálmate…-_ le suplico la morena mientras sostenía a la rubia de la cintura… T-Rex no decía nada había quedado helado sin saber que hacer..

_- te odio -_ Grito Quinn enloquecida

Finn reacciono agarrando a Quinn y la subió a su hombro

– _suéltame neandertal!-_ grito la rubia

Este no le puso atención e ingreso al cuarto de donde había salido la morena.. y la arrojo sobre la cama, Rachel entro tras él cerrando la puerta, al caer sobre la cama Quinn dejo de gritar vencida por la situación y se puso a llorar abrazando una almohada

_- que le has dicho Finn? dime que le has hecho?- _Pregunto la morena algo alterada

_- yo!_ _Yo nada me parece que tu has hablado de mas, no yo! - _ dijo Finn enojado, Quinn se sentó en la cama mirándolos confundida

_- Finn… perdón es que – balbuceo Rachel_

_- lo prometiste Rach!, si ibas a decirle tendrías que haberme avisado, dijiste que me avisarías me traicionaste… te has cagado en mi! – _Retruco furioso

_.-no finn espera yo no lo planee… simplemente no podía mentirle mas… solo le dije que ya sabias lo nuestro… nada mas – _dijo la morena cruzada de brazos, mirándolo intensamente

_- oh... mira Rach, yo… - _comenzaron a caer lagrimas - yo _no quiero que ustedes estén mal… lo sabes, pero te necesito, eres mí amiga… - _quinn no entendía muy bien que hablaban su chica y su ex, pero decidió no hablar quizás averiguara algo de esta charla

- _gigantón… perdón ella estaba mal, sufriendo porque me vio bailar contigo… yo solo quería que entendiera que tú respetas lo nuestro, que ya lo sabias…- _dijo la morena mirándolo dulcemente, Finn giro miro hacia la cama

_- Quinn... No se porque estas tan enojada... solo quiero que sepas que esta niña te ama… y no te preocupes por mas que lo intente jamás tendré suerte, déjame ser su amigo… la necesito y se que ella a mi - _Quinn no decía nada solo lo miraba con su carra llena de rabia, y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, realmente no comprendía nada…

_- dime finn porque intentas?… si es verdad lo que dices, porque intentas?…-_ dijo quinn confundida, Finn miro al piso llevo sus manos a la cabeza

_- por eso Quinn, porque se que no lo lograre…compréndeme por favor…- _dijo finn suplicante

_- que?... Realmente quiero pero no entiendo, perdóname pero no logro comprenderte – _respondio quinn con mas calma… realmente quería entender a ese chico

_- mira yo no puedo explicarte… perdóname yo.. – _se quebró y comenzó a llorar

_- Finn –_ llamo Rach acercándose a él y mirándolo directo a los ojos dijo tiernamente_ - jamás, escúchame…- _tomo sus manos _- jamás me perderás Finn Hudson…-_ Quinn sintió partirse su corazón ante estas palabras y la actitud de su novia _- pero ahora vete… necesito hablar con mi mujer – _dijo Rach, y le soltó las manos él camino hacia la puerta..

_- ah no le he dicho nada… -_ rach asintió, el miro sobre rachel haciendo contacto con la rubia

– _y... Quinn escúchala! quizá no quieras pero… escúchala… recuerda que te ama -_ diciendo esto salio de la habitación

* * *

><p><strong>ya se que es un cap corto pero les aviso que serán así... y no se quejen!<strong>

**Bueno al final no soy tan mala hubo lemmon…**

**Que opinan de la relación entre Finn y Rachel?**

**Ustedes piensan que Rachel y Quinn se amigaran?**

**Y bueno habrán notado que aunque no lo escriba en mi fic son todos sexualmente activos, bueno menos Arti pero ya actuara cupido Blaine y el pequeño ruedas tendrá acción. No! No! no teman niñas jamás escribiré lemmon sobre Arti**

**Que esperar para el próximo Cáp.… muchas canciones, recuerda que es un día musical y otro… no musical… No?... no se acuerdan! mierdas eso es porque no me prestan atención, todo por estar pensando en Rodolfito! Jajaja**

**Jay Jay**


	13. Lunes II

**Que puedo decir de esta Cáp., diré que seguramente no es lo que esperan. **

**Disculpas por la demora mi vida anda un poco enquilombada y no logro escribir mucho.**

**Ah en mi Tumblr en mi perfil esta el enlace, subí los temas que use en este Cáp. yo lo escribí escuchando Ricky Martin, así que aconsejo que lo lean escuchando las bellas melodías de RM**

* * *

><p>Rachel se cruzó de brazos, respiró profundo, intentando contener su llanto; miró a la rubia que estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida; sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, los labios le tiritaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Esto la destrozó, sabía que era la única culpable de esta situación; ella le había mentido y se sentía fatal. Miró el piso, ya que no toleraba mirar a la rubia en ese estado, le recordaba momentos dolorosos que pensó habían quedado atrás. Aspiro profundamente, e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: comenzó a cantar.<p>

– _Busco en tu piel la tormenta y los rayos, el huracán de tu cuerpo desbocado… _– comenzó a caminar hacia Quinn – _Haz el amor conmigo, no es nada malo, se mezclara lo dulce con lo salado…_ – Se puso de rodillas frente a ella, la rubia seguía mirando hacia la nada – _Hagamos el amor_… – Tomó las manos de la rubia, esta giró y la miró, luego volvió a mirar hacia otro lado – _Tu pasión vergonzosa se te escapa de las manos_… – soltó una de sus manos y tomó la barbilla de Quinn, haciendo que esta gire, pero tenía los ojos cerrados – _Yo beso tus caderas calurosas con mis labios… _– La rubia abrió los ojos, haciendo contacto con la mirada de la morena, que le suplicaba que la perdonara – _Haz el amor conmigo, no es nada malo, ni tu saldrás herida ni yo dañada…_ – Tomó el rostro de la morena entre sus manos, esta se elevó un poco, cerrando sus ojos; Quinn se agachó haciendo chocaran sus frentes, - _Si solo con mirarnos nos deseamos_… – luego se agachó más y comenzó a besar el cuello de la morena, – _Nos comemos con los ojos, siempre los dos amándonos…_ – y al llegar a la oreja de la diva, le susurró – _Hagamos el amor._ –. Se miraron intensamente y empezaron a besarse. Lo hicieron por varios minutos; al separarse, Rachel abrió los ojos.

– _Quinn… Te amo, eres la mujer que quiero esté conmigo para toda mi vida…_ – La rubia intentó hablar, pero la morena puso sus dedos sobre sus labios – _Déjame terminar por favor. Yo no puedo decirte, o más bien, explicarte por qué Finn actúa así conmigo; solo quiero asegurarte, y mírame a los ojos, sabrás que no te miento; jamás te engañé ni te engañare con nadie, jamás tendré nada con él, y te aseguro por la vida de mis padres que él no quiere tener nada conmigo_ –

– _Mi Reina, quiero creerte; pero entiéndeme, él es tu ex… _–_  
>– Vida, es mi ex pero jamás me tocó, jamás me tuvo… Tú me tienes, y como yo respeto tu amistad con Blaine, te pido respetes mi amistad con Finn. <em>–_  
>– Es distinto, Blaine y yo tenemos una historia, una vida juntos, además, no quiere dormir conmigo, él es gay. <em>–

– _Finn también... _– Quinn la mira confundida.

– _¿También, qué? _–_  
>– Que también tenemos una historia, no tan larga como la tuya con Blaine, pero la tenemos; y te puedo asegurar que Finn no quiere tener sexo conmigo. <em>–  
>– <em>¿Cómo lo sabes? <em>–_  
>– Porque lo sé, y porque si hubiera querido, ya hubiera pasado. <em>–_  
>– ¡Qué! ¿Tú hubieras tenido sexo con él? <em>–_  
>– Mira, Quinn, mientras tú<em> _estabas embarazada, después de que Finn supo que no era el padre de Beth, él y yo nos volvimos muy, muy cercanos; e hicimos un viaje juntos…_ –  
><em>– ¡Qué! ¿Un viaje? ¡Dónde!<em> –  
><em>– Quinn, por favor, no grites… Primero, no estábamos juntas, además intento… intento arreglarlo <em>–_  
>– Okey, perdón.<em> _Continua. _–  
>– <em>Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que hay cosas que no puedo decirte, porque son confidenciales entre él<em> _y yo; como tú debes tener secretos con Blaine y Santana._ _Pero te aseguro que lo que te digo es verdad…_– Quinn pensó en que era verdad; ella tenía muchos secretos con sus amigos, entre el que estaba que había tenido algo con la latina, mientras estaba en un break con la pequeña diva. Ya no tenia ganas de luchar, así que le respondió.

– _Rach, amor_, _Te creo. La situación no me convence, no confió en el T-Rex, pero si confió en ti. Solo quiero que me digas la verdad, tú te avergüenzas de mí…  
>– No, amor,–<em> Sonrió – _eres perfecta, y estoy orgullosa de estar contigo, y como ya te he dicho el primer día de clases entraré de tu brazo para que todos sepan que estoy contigo y me envidien._ – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

– _A la que envidien será a mí, ya que estaré del brazo con la niña más bella y futura estrella mundial. _–

– _¿Sabes? Creo que todos ya lo saben…_– Quinn la miró confundida – _Pero no he dicho nada, creo que no somos muy disimuladas, además los asiáticos nos vigilan…_ –

– _¿Eh? _–_  
>– Si. Por eso no hablan, porque nos vigilan… Eso me dijo Cedes… <em>–_  
>– Creo que estas algo paranoica, Rach… Igual, mejor no digamos nada; que cada quien lo descubra cuando sea el momento. Espera… ¿Mercedes lo sabe? <em>–_  
>– Y además Mike y Tina… Porque nos vigilan como ya te dije. – Quinn no aguantó más y comenzó a reír<br>– Eres hermosa cuando estás paranoica…Te amo, mi reina. _–

Rachel se puso de pie, quedando entre las piernas de la rubia que estaba sentada en la cama, esta la agarró de la cintura, apoyó su cabeza en el abdomen de su chica y la movió lado a lado hasta que hizo a un lado la tela del pijama para tener acceso a su piel.

– _Me gustaría cantarte ahora yo a ti… – _dijo en un susurro.

Rachel la miraba con una sonrisa y acariciaba su cabellera; Quinn continuó besando el abdomen de la morena.

– _Te escucho, amor – _dijo Rachel suavemente.

Casi en un susurro, Quinn comenzó a cantarle. – _Qué loco amanecer, mordiendo tu sonrisa y amarte hasta caer, perdido en tus caricias… _– Acariciaba el trasero de Rachel, sin dejar de pasar su nariz por el abdomen de esta – _Qué bello atardecer, sudando entre las sabanas… –_ se despegó, mirando hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada cargada de deseo de la morena, quien inmediatamente se agachó a besarla; fue un beso intenso, donde sus lenguas se encastraron de inmediato, y jugaron hasta que se hizo necesario el aire. Sus frentes quedaron pegadas y Rachel fue quien continuó cantando; mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la rubia, Quinn delicadamente le bajaba el Short de la pijama – _Volverte a recorrer, jugando con malicia, Embrujados, encendidos, indecentes, escondidos…–_

– _Mis manos como garras se han prendido de tu piel… –_ Se besaron nuevamente, al tiempo que Rachel movía su pierna derecha apoyando su rodilla a un lado del cuerpo de la rubia; esta acaricio primero el trasero, a continuación la parte de atrás de sus muslos hasta llegar detrás de la rodilla, allí separándose de la morena. Se inclinó hacia su izquierda a dejar suaves besos a lo largo del muslo de esta, que entre pequeños gemidos continuaba cantando. – _Prisioneros de la luna, reinventado la locura; entre gritos y dulzuras, tú y yo… – _haciendo que la rubia se apasionara mucho más _– Los momentos sin medida, devorándonos la vida, Enredados noche y día, tú y yo._ –

Quinn tomó a la morena de la cintura, elevándola, esta entendió lo que debía hacer y coloco su rodilla izquierda al lado del cuerpo de su mujer, sentándose sobre las piernas de la rubia, quien la miró a los ojos y continuó la canción que hace un minutos había dejado la morena _– Qué mágico es dormir, al borde de tu cuerpo, saber que estas ahí, dibujándome los sueños, y al despertar morir, rendido a tu belleza; llorar hasta reír, burlando la tristeza … – _Quinn comenzó a dejar tiernos besos por el cuello de la morena, quien la tomo del rostro haciendo que la mirara.

– _Quinn, amor, déjame quitarte la remera. _– Quinn soltó a la morocha, que ágilmente mantuvo el equilibro y se dejó desnudar; no llevaba sostén, así que la morena de inmediato pudo ver las hermosas tetas de su mujer, de inmediato se agachó para poder llevarse los pezones erectos de esta a su boca, haciendo que de la garganta de la rubia comenzaran a salir gemidos; ella ya había colocado sus manos en el trasero de su chica y jugaba con el elástico de su ropa interior.

– _Rachel, cántame. Cántame, por favor; cántame mientras te hago el amor…–_ dijo Quinn entre gemidos, la morocha se despegó de los pechos de Quinn y empezó a cantar a cantar nuevamente. – _Embrujados, encendidos, indecentes, escondidos tus labios insolentes y atrevidos piden más… _– Quinn besó los pechos de la morena delicadamente, succionando sus pezones para luego, mientras los tenía dentro de su boca, acariciarlos con su lengua.

– _Prisioneros de la luna, reinventado la locura; entre gritos y dulzuras, tú y yo… –_ Quinn levantó a la morena girando y apoyándola delicadamente en la cama, se separó de ella para poder deshacerse de su pantalón y sus bragas.

– _Los momentos sin medida, devorándonos la vida, enredados noche y día, tú y yo… –_ Subió a la cama nuevamente, gateando hacia su mujer, dejando en su camino besos por toda su piel bronceada. _– Dame la sed que el agua no apaga, dame la sal que el mar se robó… – _Apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo, comenzó a acariciar a su mujer con su mano derecha haciendo que el canto de esta no sea perfecto ya que entre las palabras despedía gemidos – _Bebe de mi boca desesperada, déjame bañarte con mi sudor…_ – arrastró su mano por el abdomen firme de la morena hasta llegar a su pelvis; allí se detuvo solo unos segundos para mirar picadamente a su chica, quien continuó _– Dame la furia de tu mirada, dame el veneno de tu pasión… – _Quinn ataco con pasión el cuello de su mujer, al tiempo que su mano bajo haciendo contacto con el centro de ella, esta gimió.

– _Deja tu perfume sobre mi almohada, para respirar de tu olor – _Con sus manos ágiles, puso a un lado la tela que la separaba de su objetivo, colocándolas a un costado, se encontró con la humedad de su mujer; cosa que la hizo gemir con más pasión_._

– _Prisioneros de la luna, reinventado la locura, – _Con todos sus dedos acariciaba los labios interiores de su mujer, sin dejar de besar el cuello y la mandíbula de esta. – _Entre gritos y dulzuras, tú y yo… – _La morena con su mano izquierda empujó a la rubia, haciendo que esta cayera al colchón, y subiendo sobre esta le susurró al oído: – _Los momentos sin medida, devorándonos la vida, Enredados noche y día, tú y yo –_; para luego atacar el cuello de la rubia con loca pasión.

Rachel separo su torso del de Quinn, sentándose a horcadas sobre su pelvis. Con sus manos acariciaba blanca piel de los abdominales de su chica mientras, la miraba a los ojos intensamente

– _Bebe, eres realmente hermosa – _dijo la morocha

– _Tú, eres hermosa, yo soy solo… linda – _retruco la rubia

– _okay linda, ahora quiero que sepas que te neciecito – _respondió la morena seductoramente acariciando suavemente los pezones de la rubia

Quinn sonrió picaramente y agarrándose con fuerza de las caderas de la morocha, se acerco al cuerpo de esta comenzando a besar su piel hasta llegar al valle entre los pechos perfectos de la morena, quien ya la había tomado por el cuello para que no se separara un milímetro; la rubia la abrazo por la cintura, giro su cabeza para apoyar su oreja en el pecho de la morena y escuchar los acelerados latidos de su mujercita, mientras esta acariciaba tiernamente su rostro y cabellera, se quedaron en esta posición varios minutos; el latir del corazón agitado de Rachel, es sin duda el segundo sonido mas hermoso del mundo ya el primero es su melodiosa voz.

La pequeña se puso de pie y Quinn la miro con desilusión, se sentía tan bien en ese abrazo, Rachel le regalo una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la pequeña tela que cubría su sexo.

– _Podemos acostarnos abrazarnos –_ dijo la morena dulcemente

– _Claro que si, ven aquí – _dijo Quinn acomodándose en la cama y abriendo los brazos,.

Rach apoyo su cabeza sobre el brazo de la rubia acomodase bajo su barbilla, paso su brazo por la cintura y coloco una de sus piernas entre las de la ex porrista y la otra sobre la cadera de esta; Q tomo las sabanas tapando a ambas, luego llevo su brazo libre sobre el cuerpo de la morena, su codo quedo sobre el brazo de esta y su mano a la altura de las mejillas, las cuáles comenzó a acariciar tiernamente. Permanecieron en esta posición en silencio hasta quedarse dormidas.

* * *

><p><strong>El próximo Cáp. Será quizás igual de corto <strong>

**Habrá interacción Mike-Quinn, y un Flashback interesante, al menos para mi jajaja**

**Lemmon? Quizás… Rodolfito? Nop, él anda desaparecido, para mi que Santana se lo robo jajaja**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedico este Cáp. Mi Beta "Kiwi's And Frito Lay's" que anda desaparecida, pero que antes de desaparecer corrigió casi el 80% de este capitulo<strong>

**Jay Jay**


	14. Lunes III

**Bien acá esta el esperado capitulo, si se que me estoy demorando un poco pero prometo que valdrá la pena léanlo y luego a la ducha.**

**Miren el Tumblr del Fic que allí esta el video del tema que uso en este cap.**

**Bien ante que nada dedico este Cáp. Todas las niñas del grupo de FB:**

**Porque yo Tambien amo a Rodolfito**** las quiero chiquitas. **

**Y una mención especial a la mi querida Angie que anda desaparecida, no me contesta los mje, pero la sigo queriendo, el primer lemmon es para vos =)**

* * *

><p>Quinn se despertó por el impacto certero de la lengua de su mujer sobre su centro, miro hacia abajo y pudo ver los pelos de su chica. Llevo su mano a la cabellera de esta empezó a acariciarla, y al seguir con su mano la espalda de la morena pudo notar que al lado de su cara se encontraba el perfecto trasero de la morocha, quien estaba apoya en sus rodillas, por lo cual al mirarla pudo ver también la vulva que estaba totalmente empapada y chorreando. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse sin dudar introdujo dos dedos dentro de su mujer, que entraron sin dificultad ya que la lubricación era excesiva; Rachel gimió al sentirse penetrada y dio un mordisco al clítoris de la rubia que rugió de placer.<p>

La diva pasó la lengua por toda la vagina de la rubia lamiendo los labios exteriores e interiores con dedicación, después los hizo a un lado con sus manos y la penetro con la lengua haciéndola gemir mas duro. La rubia movió las caderas enérgicamente en busca de mas placer, mientras con su mano jugaba dentro de la morena; saco los 2 dedos lentamente empapados de los jugos de Rachel, sin despegarse de la piel de la morena subió los dedos para con ellos lubricar el ano. Rach gemía sin dejar d hacer su trabajo en el sexo de su chica, la ex porrista volvió a penetrar a la diva y con su pulgar masajeo la entrada posterior, la cual se encontraba húmeda por los jugos que ella había llevado con anterioridad.

– _Chápamelo, cómeme toda bebe, no doy mas – _Dijo la morena separándose unos segundos del sexo de su chica.

La rubia obediente se movió a la vez que levantaba una de las piernas de la pequeña para quedar debajo de su manjar preferido, primero paso la nariz en toda la extensión de la morena. Luego paso la lengua desde el clítoris hasta el ano, allí se quedo, chupándolo y saboreándolo; La morena comenzó a gemir de placer al sentir como las manos de Quinn separaban sus nalgas, después los gemidos fueron en aumento al sentir la lengua caliente que lamía todo su sexo para luego centrarse en su culo; para la morena era inigualable sentir esa lengua empujando para penetrarla por detrás, así que movió sus caderas hacia atrás, quería tener esa lengua dentro suyo. Pero la rubia tenía otras intenciones, levanto su cabeza y escupió el culo de la morocha dos veces para lubricarlo, con uno de sus dedos jugo allí con su saliva, escupió nuevamente pero directamente en el ano y con su dedo índice comenzó a presionar para entrar, la morena dejo de chuparla y empezó a gemir duramente. Cuando finalmente la penetro, la diva, empezó a insultarla Quinn sonrió, con su mano libre acaricio las nalgas.

–_Shhh bebe, espera un minuto que se adapte y lo disfrutaras –_. Dijo la rubia lamió el área de la vulva situada entre el ano y la vagina, esperando que Rachel le diera una señal para continuar. La morena empezó a moverse hacia delante y atrás, esa era la señal que la ex porrista esperaba continuar, así que saco su dedo despacio dejando dentro solo la punta de este, luego lo introdujo nuevamente, lo hizo varias veces aumentando la velocidad en cada envestida.

– _Más Quinn, quiero más, ah dios ahhh siii, se siente tan rico – _dijo la pequeña entre gemidos.

– _Amor, tócate el clítoris, quiero que llenes mi boca con tu néctar –_ respondió la rubia sin dejar de penetrarla. La diva llevo una de sus manos hacia su sexo, comenzó a acariciarse el clítoris, de repente noto que su chica sacaba su dedo, pero antes que pudiera protestar, padeció un dolor intenso, como fuego que quemaba el interior de su culo, tenía la sensación de que se partía en dos. Lo que sucedió es que la rubia la penetro duramente y sin aviso con sus dedos, índice y mayor.

–_¡Fuck! ¡Te odio! ¡Maldita puta! – _grito Rach sin dejar d masajear su centro

– _si bebe, soy tu puta, me pediste mas no? Bien, acá tienes mas! –_ Dijo Quinn, empujando tres dedos de su mano libre en vagina de su mujer, la cual estaba chorreando.

El dolor comenzó a disminuir hasta que solo sintió placer, gozaba ser penetrada por la rubia, disfrutaba estar completamente bajo el dominio de su mujer, quien al notar la satisfacción su chica empezó a mover frenéticamente los brazos penetrando, metiendo y sacando los dedos de su interior.

– _mierda estas tan apretada, tan mojada mamita, como me gusta tu cuerpo, es solo mío ¿no? – _Dijo Quinn.

– _si bebe, ah ah sii ah mierda si mmm soy toda tuya Quinne, ah ah mi cuerpo es sol tuyo, – _Rachel habla entre gemidos_ – ahhh si mas ah si tu ohhh dios ahh mmm soy tu perrita –_

– _mmm si mi perrita alzada y caliente mmm – _respondió la ex porrista con los dientes apretados sin dejar de embestir a la morena.

– _voy ahhh a ah acabar bebe, ah ah ah – _dijo Rach entre gemidos.

La rubia noto las paredes de la vagina contraerse sobre sus dedos, sintió su propio sexo húmedo, su clítoris erecto latiendo por atención.

– _Reina, te necesitó, chupaahhh – _no pudo terminar la frase ya que su mujer inmediatamente chupo su brote erecto, con sus labios carnosos.

El sabor de Quinn en su boca, sumado al impacto de las embestidas que esta le estaba dando fueron demasiado, así que la diva exploto bañando la cara de la rubia con su sabrosos fluidos. Q al sentir los jugo de su chica resbalar por su rostro, acabo duramente en la boca de la morocha. La muchacha de piel blanca, saco delicadamente sus dedos del interior de la pequeña de piel bronceada, que al sentirse libre se tumbo de espalda a su lado, cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a descansar, ya que estaba realmente adolorida. La rubia, llevo la mano, que hasta hace algunos instantes había estado en el interior de la morocha, a su rostro para recoger un poco de la humedad que había quedado allí, luego los introdujo en su boca para deleitarse con el sabor de su pequeña. _"estuvo increíble, en cuanto se recupere voy a repetirlo, si me deja…" _pensó mientras sonreía.

* * *

><p>Algunas horas después Quinn se despertó por el sonido que provenía de la puerta, alguien golpeaba y parecía que no se detendría, se levanto<p>

– _Ahora voy – _grito mientras se dirigía al baño, se lavo la cara el cuello y se puso una bata. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió, era Mike.

– _Quinn podemos hablar – _Dijo el chico asiático algo incomodo

– _Mike, es un poco temprano no te parece? Pero igual dime que deseas? – _respondió la rubia amablemente.

– _si lo se, perdón por la hora. pero quería hablar contigo a solas antes que todos despertaran –_

– _okay, supongo que la charla será larga no? –_

– _si, te espero abajo rubia –_

– _me doy una ducha rápida me visto y bajo –_

El muchacho solo asintió y se fue dejando a la rubia algo confundida, de que podían habla ella y él, pero decidió no complicarse, ya lo sabría cuando bajara, así que tomo una musculosa, una bermuda, su ropa interior y se metió al baño.

Unos 20 minutos más tarde se asomo al deck, después de pasar por la cocina y tomar unas cuantas galletas, allí solo estaba Mike sentado en una de las sillas con la mirada perdida hacia el lago.

– _hey Mike, ya estoy aquí – _

– _oh, no te oí llegar –_

– _no hay problema, bueno dime de que querías hablar? –_

– _mira Quinn, creo que se por lo que estas pasando y creo que debes relajarte un poco y acostúmbrate –_ dijo, se puso de pie y acerco a la rubia

– _no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estas hablando – _dijo esta un poco nerviosa, llevando a su boca una galleta

– _hablo de ver a tu chica, bailando y cantando canciones románticas con su ex, yo he estado allí y se que es horrible pero – _fue cortado por Quinn quien levantando su mano y negando con la cabeza dijo

–_mira en verdad no se de que demonios me estas hablando – _a pesar que habían acordado decir la verdad, la rubia se atemorizo, y alzando su tono de voz agrego _– doy por finalizada esta conversación –_

–_¡Basta Quinn! – _dijo con tono frustrado levantando sus brazos, mirando a la rubia directo a los ojos

– _¡Mike!– _replico con furia

– _ok! Perdón, discúlpame – _dijo el muchacho, respirando profundamente para calmarse _– hablemos, déjame explicarte por favor –_ M

– _Bueno, aunque no entiendo a que va todo esto – _Q

– _mejor nos sentamos – _dijo señalando el lago _– así evitamos oídos curiosos –_

Los dos caminaron hacia el lugar donde que señalo el niño, se sentaron a orillas del lago, al pie de un frondoso árbol que los cubría de miradas indiscretas y del sol abrasador del verano.

– _Bien, como te decía, para mi fue muy duro las primeras veces que Tina realizo duetos con a Artie –_ miro hacia arriba, su mirada estaba cargada de nostalgia _– pero finalmente me acostumbre, mejor dicho, comprendí que ella me quiere a mi, que me eligió, que lo dejo como pareja para estar conmigo. Y yo no tenia derecho a obligarla a que le deje de hablar, ya que ella me explico que él es un buen chico. Que siempre la respeto y que entendió que ahora ella estaba conmigo. – _él miro aQ tenia los ojos brillantes, contenía las lagrimas que querían salir. El muchacho giro, tomo la mano de Quinn, ella giro también.

– _Rubia, Rachel te ama, lo veo en sus ojos cada vez que te mira – _Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

– _no se de que hablas – _respondió rompiendo el contacto visual, quería huir.

– _Mira, lo se Quinn – _dijo él soltando sus manos_ – Las vi en NY._

– _Que? Ehhh, en que momento? – _Giro mirándolo nuevamente a la cara.

– _shhh, no te preocupes no diré nada – _dijo acariciado el hombro de la rubia _– te explico lo que vi, y si mi vista me ha fallado – _dijo esto un tono jocoso_ – al finalizar mi relato te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para aclarar mi confusión –_

Quinn asintió sin decir nada _"Será interesante escuchar que alguien me cuente parte de nuestra historia y bastante raro también" _pensó

– _bueno, después de que Santana intentara matar a Rachel, cuando volvimos a nuestras habitaciones, me sentí realmente preocupado por nuestra capitana. No entendía por que la latina se la había tomado solo con ella ya que por lo que vimos en el video, él fue quien la beso, así que envié un texto a mi amor que decía_

– **Bebe, como esta nuestra diva? Santana ya se calmo? – M**

Ella me respondió:

– **San esta tranquila ya que Rachel no esta, supongo andará en una sesión de besos con Finn – T**

– _auch, eso dolió – _dijo quinn, haciendo se clavaba un cuchillo en el corazón, Mike se rió y la tomo de la barbilla.

– _Déjame terminar niña – _le dijo él, ella a cambio le regalo una sonrisa y pensó _"que devino es el bailarín"_

– _continuo? – _ella asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, el soltó su barbilla_ – pero lo que Tina no sabia era que Finn entro a la habitación después de que le había mandado el mje y estaba charlando con el resto de los chicos sobre juegos de video. _

"– _Hey Finn, como esta Rach – _le pregunte.

– _no se Mike, supongo estará durmiendo. No la he visto desde que regresamos al hotel – _me respondió despreocupado y con cara de tonto. Cosa que me enojo así que envié otro mje a Tina"

– **amor, cuando llegué rach me avisas? es que queremos hacerle una broma al grandote por arruinar nuestra oportunidad y seguro la acompañara así que llegara aquí minutos después la deje en su cuarto –M**

– **te avisare chico sexy, pero no te metas en líos – T**

– _La respuesta me sorprendió ya que esperaba me dijera que ella ya había llegado, así que excusándome con que Tina solicitaba mi presencia, salí de la habitación dispuesto a encontrarla, no conozco bien a la morocha, así que se me cruzo por la cabeza que podía cometer alguna estupidez. El primer lugar donde busque fueron las escaleras de emergencia, allí la encontré, estaba llorando, sentada en el escalón antes del descanso entre medio de nuestro piso y el de abajo, todavía llevaba el vestido que usamos en el Show. Sentí ruidos en el pasillo, como que alguien se acercaba, así que subí corriendo al descanso del piso de arriba y me oculte, pensé que Finn la habría llamado después que yo le pregunte y haría lo correcto – _ambos comenzaron a reír.

– _Eso hubiera sido milagroso – _dijo Q entre risas, bueno ya basta sino no terminaremos más y las chicas nos comenzaran a buscar.

– _Imagina mi sorpresa al ver ingresar a la rubia más perra de todo el MK – _

– _Hey! no te pases! – _

– _Sin ofender Q, es lo que eras, o mejor dicho lo que aparentabas – _

– _Tienes razón, continua danzarín – _ambos rieron por un rato, cuando recobraron la compostura Mike procedió con su relato.

– _lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue que concretarías tu plan maléfico allí con la capitana del coro –_

– _plan maléfico? –_

– _si. Finn nos dijo que después de que te dejara, tú lo amenazaste con que harías algo malvado en NY y nos pidió estuviéramos atentos –_

– _Dios, ese chico es un idiota! –_

– _bueno, eso no es ninguna novedad, yo lo supe el día en que lo conocí, bueno sigamos con lo importante, así que me quede espiando para cerciorarme que no mataras a la Diva – _ambos se tentaron nuevamente, y rieron por un largo rato mientras hacían mímicas de cómo Quinn podía llegara matar a la pequeña diva

– _y porque tanto interés en salvar a la niña judía – _dijo la rubia entre risas.

– _es que soy un chico bueno! – _dijo el chico asiático apoyando una mano en su pecho, ambos, comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

"_este chico es una dulzura, gracioso, caballeroso…es agradable charlar con él, ahora entiendo porque Tina lo ama con locura" _pensó la ex porrista mientras recobraba la compostura.

– _Continúa Mike –_

– _creo que el reto de la historia ya lo conoces, o no?_

Quinn apoyo su cabeza en el árbol y miro al cielo

– _si la conozco muy bien –_ dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Flashback

– _Hey Rach, que haces aquí sola? –_

– _Que demonios quieres Quinn! Vienes a acusarme, a decirme que arruine todo? – _contesto la morena poniéndose de pie con su voz cargada de enojo

– _Cariño, en verdad piensas que esa es la razón por la cual he venido? – _Replico la rubia dulcemente.

– _tú, tú no has visto lo que paso, te negaste a ver el video, solo tienes la versión de Jasse – _contesto la morena rápidamente algo alterada mirando el piso.

– _ese hombre es una idiota! y me interesa muy poco lo que el pueda decir, o lo que un video me pueda mostrar – _dijo con furia bajando el ultimo escalón que la separaba de la morocha, tomo su rostro con delicadeza haciendo que la morena la mirara a los ojos.

– _solo me interesa lo que tu me digas Rach, dime… tu quieres estar con Finn? – _dijo la rubia, la diva movió su cabeza liberándose

–_No! No, no es lo que quiero! – _Grito_ – no puedo creer que pienses eso, como voy a querer estar con ese grandulon, torpe, bruto que… que arruino todo… – _continuo gritando e hizo un paso hacia atrás alejándose. Quinn se acerco y la abrazo, la morena apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer más alta y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

– _Shh bebe, cálmate… estoy aquí y si nenecitas llorar hazlo, pero no grites mas, debes cuidar tu voz – _dijo acariciando su cabello

– _Tuve que corresponderlo, yo no quería besarlo. Y aunque quisiera golpearlo, tuve que corresponderlo para no arruinar más de lo que estaba nuestra actuación – _dijo entre sollozos.

– _te creo mi reina –_

– _pero no sirvió de nada ya que todos me culpan, debí haberlo golpeado – _dijo enojada, pero en un tono de voz normal, Quinn se separo para mirar a su pequeña.

– _Deja de decir eso porque te aseguro que yo tengo muchas ganas de darle una buena patada en su entrepierna, y si sigues así tendré que ir a la habitación y enseñarle como debe tratar a una dama –_ ambas Rieron

– _Quinn –_

– _dime bebe –_

– _mira, yo quiero, quiero lo mismo que quería en las selecciónales y en las regionales, yo te quiero a ti! – _dijo separándose y elevando nuevamente su tono de voz _– estoy harta, hace meses que nuestros padres lo saben –_

– _Lo se cariño – _Quinn intentaba abrazarla pero la pequeña no la dejaba_ – perdóname, esto es mi culpa, soy una cobarde, si no fuera por mi cobardía esto jamás habría sucedido –_

– _Cobardía? No Quinn te equivocas, no fue tu cobardía, tu ambición es la culpable, tu obsesión por esa entupida corona nos trajo hasta aquí, el no querer perder tu maldita popularidad – _Grito mientras movía sus brazos hacia arriba y abajo.

La ex porrista empezó a llorar, sabia que la morocha tenia razón, el querer esconder su relación para noviar con Finn, solo porque era un buen partido para conseguir la corono había traído problemas entre ellas. Así que permaneció en silencio escuchando los gritos y reclamos de la pequeña diva.

– _Sabes lo duro que fue para mi verte con Sam?... con Finn? Ver como te besaban, como te tocaban?_

– _Si Rach lo se! no te olvides que yo también pase por lo mismo la primera mitad del año!_

Ambas lloraban sin poder sostenerse la mirada, estaban heridas y avergonzadas por todo lo que había pasado

– _Creo que, que ya fue suficiente, esto ya no tiene solución – _dijo la diva y casi en un susurro agrego_ – ya nos hemos hecho demasiado daño –_

Al escuchar estas ultimas palabras Quinn sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, sin decir una palabra giro y comenzó a subir la escalera, solo quería desaparecer. Pero inmediatamente una ola de recuerdos comenzó a invadir su cabeza, imágenes de de ellas juntas, escenas vergonzosas, como cuando Judy llego antes de su clase de yoga y la encontró con el torso desnudo sobre la morena en el sofá de la sala, o cuando Leroy entro al cuarto de su hija mientras ella se encontraba de rodillas con su cabeza metida entre las piernas de la diva quien estaba acostada desnuda sobre la cama; escenas divertidas, cuando sus padres y los de Rach cantaron toda una noche completamente ebrios mientras bailaban disfrazados; otras escenas eran mas difíciles, recordó a Rach a su lado, aferrada de su mano cuando enfrento a su madre, y luego a su padre… siempre juntas, a pesar de todos siempre juntas.

"_Quinn Fabray no puedes rendirte, no puedes perder a esta mujer"_

Al mismo tiempo que todas estas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, por la cabeza de la morena pasaban cosas similares, mientras lloraba sin control; se había entado en el piso contra la pared abrazando sus piernas que estaban pegadas a su pecho, su frente apoyada en sus rodillas. Se mecía hacías delante y atrás mientras susurraba

– _Eres una entupida Rachel Berry, como pudiste decir eso, la perdiste, que vas a hacer ahora? perdiste al amor de tu vida, eres una entupida Rachel, una entupida –_

Quinn giro y miro a su chica allí en el piso, respiro profundamente y comenzó a cantar mientras bajaba las escaleras. "_Cierra los ojos y dime que hay entre los dos, si queda algo, que no se ha roto dímelo…" _Rach no se movía de su posición, aunque si escuchaba lo que la rubia le cantaba _"por mi parte quiero amarte necesito tu luz, nada es fácil ni difícil, solo quiero que estés tú…" _se puso de rodillas frente a la morena "_Se acaba el día, pero mañana saldrá el sol, de ahora en adelante, queda lo bueno entre tú y yo…" _tomo el rostro de esta entre sus manos "_por mi parte quiero amarte, necesito tu luz nada es fácil, ni difícil solo quiero que estés tú…" _la diva la miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero la mirada cargada de esperanza_ "No todo pasa así sin más, siempre hay un precio que pagar, déjalo atrás…" _Quinn seco las lagrimas del rostro de Rachel con sus dedos pulgares _"porque empezar desde el final, nos llevará a la verdad..." _La ex porrista se acerco a su niña y la besó dulcemente en los labios, esta le correspondió el beso y con sus manos se aferro al cuello de la rubia. Quinn rompió el beso, pero dejo su frente apoyada en la de la morena y continuo cantándole "_No sé que decir, no sé como hacer, hoy tenemos la oportunidad, amarnos otra vez que, mal nos puede hacer…" _Rachel sonreía_ "Hazlo sin pensar, sin mirar atrás hoy tenemos la oportunidad, de empezar desde el final..." _Q dio le dio un pequeño beso _"desde el final..."_la diva coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de su chica y mirándola con ternura susurro_ "Empezar desde el final..."_se miraron intensamente por varios minutos, contemplando una la sonrisa de la otra.

– _Me niego a aceptar que esto se termino, me niego a perderte, te amo mi reina, mandare un mje masivo para se reúnan todos en el pasillo y le contamos lo nuestro, ya no…– _Dijo Quinn, pero fue callada por los labios de la morena que comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Se separaron cuando fue necesario el aire, y allí fue el turno de rach para hablar

– _Mi Dulce Lucy Quinn Fabray, te amo mas que a mi misma, te necesito como al aire para respirar y quiero estar junto a ti por el resto de mi vida – _volvieron a besarse intensamente –_ Quinn, creo que necesitamos un tiempo para nosotras antes de que los chicos se enteren, no es que quiera mantener esto en secreto, lo digo porque quizás no a todos le simpaticé nuestra relación e intentaran separarnos, por eso creo que necesitamos tiempo para fortalecer la relación, además podríamos empezar a llevarnos bien delante de ellos, para que nuestro noviazgo no los tome por sorpresa –_

– _noviazgo? eres mi novia Rachel Berry? –_ dijo la rubia seriamente

– _ehh… yo creí que ahora ehh como tu dijiste que... Pero no, no es necesario poner etiquetas siempre odie las etiquetas. Las etiquetas son malas y… – _rachel divagaba, la pregunta de Quinn la había tomado por sorpresa, en cambio la ex porrista disfrutaba ver a su chica hablando prácticamente sola, era realmente encantadora cuando lo hacia.

– _hey! no me has contestado, o quizás no he realizado la pregunta correctamente, mmm lo intentare nuevamente. Rachel Barbra Berry, quieres ser mi novia? – _la morena puso gesto serio y le indico a Quinn que la soltara para ponerse de pie, la rubia quedo de rodilla mirándola confundida, la morena se acomodo el vestido y extendió la mano para ayudar a que la otra también se pusiera de pie.

– _Si quiero! – _Dijo Rach, la rubia la abrazo, la beso, y cuando se separaron dijo pícaramente.

– _Eso significa que tendremos las vacaciones para nosotras… solas? –_

– _si, además como nuestros padres se irán de viaje, creo que lo mas sensato es que vengas a pasar el verano a mi casa ya que es peligroso que una niña bella como tu se quede sola en esa enorme mansión –_

– _eres una amor mi reina, y acepto tu oferta de alojamiento, aunque no creo que a tus padres le simpatice mucho esa idea –_

– _ellos estarán encantados, saben que tu me cuidaras mejor que nadie, aunque tus oras de babysitter las cobres en especias –_

– _Reina, hablaras con Finn para no se te acerque mas? –_

– _él se ha equivocado, pero es mi amigo y se que sabrá comportarse de aquí en adelante – _Quinn rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su chica y respondió seriamente

– _mira, mientras se mantenga a una distancia prudente no habrá problemas, pero si intenta besarte nuevamente… no creo que pueda contenerme, y tendré que patearlo duramente en sus partes bajas –_

– _Eres muy sexy cuando te pones violentamente celosa, lo sabias? –_

Quinn dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa maléfica y sin decir nada la soltó y la empujo contra la pared y empezó a besarla pasionalmente.

– _bebe, te… te necesito…– dijo la pequeña_

– _acá estoy nena, donde me quieres? – _respondió con voz ronca la rubia, mientras rápidamente llevaba una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la morena para masajear su clítoris, y con la otra la sostuvo de la cintura separándola de la pared y la elevo para que la mas pequeña envolviera su cuerpo con las piernas, una vez que lo hizo apoyo nuevamente la espalda de la morena contra el muro para no perder el equilibrio, sin separar sus labios de la boca de la niña dejo de acaricia el centro de su chica y tomándola con mas fuerza de la cintura la penetro con dos dedos sin previo aviso, cosa que fue fácil ya que la morena estaba completamente mojada.

– _Como demonios haces para mojarte tan rápido amor – _susurro entre gemidos Q

– _tú, solamente tú tienes este ahh efecto en mi cuerpo – _Respondió entre gemidos, mientras se aferraba al cuello de la rubia para poder subir y bajar mas rápidamente sobre los dedos de esta.

– _ahhh si, si, siiiiihhh mas, mas ,ahh mas – _

– _mmm mas que bebe…–_

– _Mas, mierda Quinn ahhh simplemente mas! –_

La rubia saco los dedos del interior de su chica, quien gruño en su cuello, pero antes que la morena pudiera quejarse, la complació envistiéndola duramente con tres dedos

– _Oh My God! Que bien se siente esto! Oh My God eres increíble Quinne – _dijo Rach prácticamente gritando ya que estaba realmente descontrolada, Q la callo mordiendo su labio inferior, Rach la miro con odio y deseo, no dijo nada simplemente devolvió el gesto presionando suavemente los labios de la rubia con sus dientes; sus cuerpos estaban sudados, Quinn continuaba penetrando duramente a Rachy, mientras esta la tomaba por el cuello, luego por el cabello, después por los hombros; Quinn llevaba un short y una campera con capucha que la morena ya había desabrochado y caía por los brazos de la rubia dando acceso a la niña judía a la piel de la parte superior de su mujer, ya que no llevaba nada debajo de su abrigo. Rach estaba enloquecida no podía dejar de besar cada centímetro del cuerpo al que podía acceder desde su posición, cuello, barbilla hombros, boca, etc. Pasaba de un lugar a otro sin seguir un orden específico.

Quinn se sentía mojada, sus piernas le temblaban y sus brazos estaban cansados pero no pararía hasta hacer acabar a su mujer; agrego un cuarto dedo en el interior de la morena y con el pulgar continuo masajeando el clítoris de esta, quien al sentir como le introducía ese ultimo dedo lanzo un grito, estaba en éxtasis, no podía emitir palabra, solo gemía y gemía descontroladamente ante cada envestida.

– _Amo que estés tan apretada amor – _dijo Q en el cuello de la morena, al empezar a sentir como las paredes de la morena comenzaban a contraerse y apretar sus dedos con mayor intensidad.

Quinn empujo con fuerza su mano dentro de la morena, esta aspiro profundamente se abrazo al torso de la rubia y mordió su hombro para no gritar, y estallo. La ex porrista acabo al unísono al sentir los dientes de la morena en su piel y los jugos de esta resbalar por su mano, la que de inmediato saco del interior de la diva para poder sostenerla ya que se había desvanecido de placer. Pasados varios minutos la pequeña abrió los ojos apoyo su cabeza en la pared y miro tiernamente a la niña de piel blanca.

– _bebe, no doy mas, puedo compensarte cuando regresemos? – _dijo la morena suavemente.

– _mi reina, no te preocupes que yo eh llegado al mismo tiempo que tú. Además es mejor que regresemos, las chicas pensaran que he huido a algún bar a matar mis penas con alcohol y que tú andas por los pasillos teniendo sexo desenfrenado con Finn – _dijo Quinn en tono serio, cosa que tentó a ambas y comenzaron a reír.

– _dime una cosa Rach, puedes caminar? –_

– _Caminar si, pero no creo que pueda subir las escaleras –_

– _okay, sujétate fuerte – _dijo, Rachel obedeció agarrándola fuertemente del cuello, Quinn la tomo de sus nalgas por lo que su centro rozo el cuerpo de la rubia, haciendo que la pequeña emita un pequeño gemido.

– _mi vida, lo siento pero después de cargarte por las escaleras no podré darte mas, ya que mis brazos están acalambrados – _susurro la rubia en el oído de la pequeña, al llegar arriba, la bajo despacio mientras esta la besaba dulcemente.

– _voy directamente al baño, espera unos minutos y cuando entres me alcanzas el piyama, si? – _dijo rach acomodando su ropa, al terminar abrocho la campera de Quinn, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

La rubia se sentó en el piso con su espalda apoyada en la pared, miro su mano la que hace unos minutos había estado dentro de su amor, la olió y chupo cada uno de sus dedos; sin dudas amaba el olor y el sabor de su chica.

"_espero estén todas durmiendo, porque le daré algo mas que el pijama en el baño" _pensó, se puso de pie y se fue hacia la habitación.

Fin Flashback

– _Mike, tu hasta que parte de la discusión te quedaste? –_ dijo Quinn saliendo de su nube.

– _ehhh… yo mmm hasta que me asegure que no la matarías – _respondió desviando la mirada

– _y eso… digo cuando fue? – _pregunto la rubia mirándolo picadamente.

– _o sea hasta que termino la canción… si, eso hasta que termino le canción _– dijo algo nervioso.

– _bien, porque si te habrías quedado mas tiempo creo que no podría mirarte a la cara – _Dijo mientras se ponía de pie

– _por? Que paso? –_ dijo imitándola

–_por dios Mike, como que no lo supieras. – _Respondió, y le regalo una sonrisa _–ahhh no te había dicho pero yo, me cruce con Tina cuando llegue al cuarto –_

Él bajo la cabeza, comenzó a reír, luego la abraso por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la casa.

Flashback

Mike esta en el piso superior, excitado y en shock no puede creerlo, acababa de ser testigo de una de sus fantasías: La porrista y la perdedora teniendo sexo desenfrenado. Cuando finalmente logro reaccionar llamo a Tina.

– _hola amor –_

– _que pasa Mike, estoy durmiendo –_

– _mira no puedo explicarte por teléfono, te espero en la escalera de emergencia de nuestro piso –_

– _me estas preocupando bebe –_

– _no es nada grave, simplemente te necesito mi hermoso panda –_

– _bien, me visto y voy –_

– _no, no es necesario, ven con tu pijama, no hay nadie mas que yo aquí –_

– _ya voy –_

Tina cortó la llamada al tiempo que Quinn ingresaba al cuarto.

– _que haces despierta Tina? –_

– _Mike me llamo, dijo que me espera en la escalera, que me necesita –_

Quinn no pudo evitar ponerse roja y comenzar a reír.

– _que te causa tanta gracia –_

– _nada, pero apúrate. No vaya a ser que se las arregle solo y hagas el viaje en vano – _dijo Q en tono jocoso

– _¿Que? –_

– _nada Tina, yo me daré una ducha y me acostare – _dijo Quinn ingresando al baño, la asiática quedo confundida pero le hizo caso y se fue inmediatamente al encuentro de su chico. En la escalera este espera ansioso a su chica pensando _"Rach y Q no sean las únicas que se lleven un lindo recuerdo de NY"_

Fin Flashback

– _Q, todo el tiempo supiste de que iba hablarte no? digo desde que te dije lo de NY. –_

– _No, esperaba que me hubiera equivocado, que tu idea de la escalera fuera independiente a mi incursión en ella._

– _ok, perdón pero no me fui ya que no quería hacer ruido y que se cortara ese bello momento –_

– _si claro, se que no te moviste de tu lugar solo por nuestro beneficio –_

– _bueno, quizás si lo estaba disfrutando –_

– _después debes contarme como termino tu noche en la escalera –_

– _bien, pero ahora vamos a desayunar muero de hambre –_

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón<strong>** si quedaron faltas de ortografías. mi Beta sigue desaparecida, yo lo leí varias veces pero algo se me pudo escapar**

**Bien si les gusto dejen RW, si no les gusto dejen RW.**

**No tengo mas nada escrito así que no se cuando actualice nuevamente.**

**Que nos espera en los próximos capítulos... nuevos personajes, Rodolfito y Lemmon entre chicos… no es que yo quiera me lo han pedido, pero será algo corto como el Lemmon Brittana. **

**Chau ahh a las que les guste Rodilfito, sus fans tienen un grupo en FB que ya he nombrado al comienzo únanse jajajaja**

**Jay Jay**


	15. lunes IV

**Ahora si el capitulo completo, espero lo disfruten… de antemano perdón por la falta de ortografías.**

**Alex22d: Este cap es para ti que me has ayudado dándome la inspiración necesaria para poder termina. Te quiero mucho, Besos y espero lo disfrutes.**

* * *

><p>— <em>Creo que ya deberíamos regresar… No quiero tentar a mi suerte.<br>— ¿Por qué tentar a tu suerte? —  
>— Mírame, he salido a correr contigo y todavía no ha venido Quinn Fabray a patear mi trasero. Eso es tener suerte…<br>— Bueno, anoche tuvo un arrebato. No le tengas miedo, no lo volverá a hacer.  
>— Dime que le has dicho, porque a mí me preguntó desde cuándo sé lo de ustedes; y no sé que decirle…<br>— Ehhh, la verdad: que has sabido de nuestro noviazgo cuando regresamos de New York…  
>— Rachel… Sé lo de Quinn desde antes que Anderson interviniera.<br>— Tú, si te pregunta, di que sabes que estamos de novias desde New York, que te lo conté una semana después de que regresamos. Eso no es mentira. Además, antes no éramos novias…  
>— Bueno, si piensas que es lo mejor…<br>—Si es lo mejor. Imagina que tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones si decimos todo, ¿no te parece? ¡Ah! Y si te pregunta por el viaje, no le digas nada.  
>— ¿Sabe lo del viaje?<br>— ¡Finn, no seas entupido! Solo sabe que viajamos juntos. No digas nada, yo tampoco lo haré.  
>— Hecho.<br>— Cambiando de tema, ¿Sabes quienes están en la ciudad?  
>— Sí, ¿Estas nervioso?<br>— No, ¿Por qué lo estaría?... Mejor volvamos.  
>— Ok, supongo que si lo estarías, me lo dirías, ¿no?<br>—… supongo…_

* * *

><p>Esa mañana, el resto del Club se levantó casi al medio día; desayunaron en el Deck, ya que la mañana estaba hermosa y soleada. Will llamó la atención de los chicos, informado que cuando estuvieran todos les indicaría la actividad del día, ya que faltaban Lauren, Finn, Rachel, Quinn y Mike.<p>

— _Puck, ¿Dónde esta Lauren? — _dijo Will.

— _Me dejó, dijo que este coro no llegaría a nada, que siquiera duramos dos días sin pelear. Y que obviamente salir con alguien perteneciente o formar parte de él le haría mal a su reputación. _

— _No pensé que fuese de ese tipo de personas, que se interesan en la popularidad._

— _Yo tampoco, profesor. Pero al parecer me equivoqué. Ella se fue la tarde del domingo, pidió a unos amigos que la vinieran a buscar._

— _Debiste haberme avisado, Puck; mira, si le ha pasado algo… Yo mismo la hubiera llevado a su casa._

— _Lo lamento Profesor S, es que pensé que era un chiste, que regresaría, que iría a comprar licor, en verdad pensé que regresaría, sentí que estábamos conectados –_se levantó de la silla, conteniendo sus lagrimas; miró al lago y dijo_–… pero ahora no caeré tan fácil, a Pucksaurius no lo volverán a hacer llorar._

— _¿Lloraste Puck? Pensé que tú eras de los chicos rudos que no lloraban. — _dijo Kurt.

— _No, solo los niños gay como tú y tu chico pueden llorar, soy un hombre sensible — _respondió el niño judío acercándose a la pareja, para al terminar de hablar lanzarle besitos.

El grupo completo no pudo evitarlo y comenzaron a reír, Kurt quedó algo confundido en cambio, Blaine rápidamente comprendió que era un chiste y le devolvió el gesto al muchacho de cresta. Las risas pararon cuando comenzó a sonar "Fat Bottomed Girls" de Queen. Noah comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró su celular, y se le dibujó una sonrisa.

— _Es una mensaje de Lauren…  
>— Bien, léelo que dice. — <em>respondió Kurt

"**Puck lamento que lo nuestro ya no exista, ayer fui al centro comercial y encontré a una chica que será genial para ti, junto a esta envié a un muchacho irlandés, al que tuve que golpear por hablar raro. Bien, cuando lo golpee note que tenia una buena voz. Les di mi mapa supongo llegaran esta tarde ya que acaban de salir para allí en una motorhome. PUDRANCE."**

Cuando Puck termino de leer dejando a todos mudos.

— _Solo espero que no haya enviado a unos asesinos seriales para acá. — _dijo Emma algo preocupada; el celular sonó nuevamente.

"**Me acaba de decir mi nuevo amor que el los interrogó, son primos, y concurrirán al William McKinley este año. Saludos perdedores."**

— _Bien, no creo que sean asesinos, además, será bueno ganar su confianza antes que sean influenciados por los estándares de popularidad del McKinley High__— _dijo Will**.**

Quinn y Mike subían las escaleras mientras el Prof. terminaba de hablar

— _Asesinos, ¿estándares de popularidad? ¿Dé qué nos hemos perdido? — _dijo el chico asiático.  
><em>— La ballena dejo a Puck y el Club porque…<br>— ¡Santana!  
>— ¡Ella nos llamo perdedores! Cómo sea. Ahora nos mandó un par de reemplazos, ya que es obvio que a ella con una sola persona no se…<br>— ¡Santana López, Basta!  
>— Perdón, no hablo más. — <em>dijo Santana después que Britt la mirara con cara de reproche.

— _¿Reemplazos? — _Dijo Rach, que se unía a la charla junto con un sudado Finn. Quinn los miró, negó con la cabeza y aparto su vista; le dolía demasiado esta actitud de Rachel.

— _¡Berry que haces con la foca! — _dijo Santana que junto con, Britt, Mike, Blaine y Kurt la miraba con desaprobación. Quinn no la miró, aunque estaba atenta a lo que la morena diría. Pero el grandote se le adelantó a la morocha y contestó.

— _Salimos a correr, además aprovechamos para hablar y resolver algunas diferencias, o mejor dicho: malos entendidos que hubo ente nosotros.  
>— ¿Y te quedó todo claro Hudson? — <em>dijo la rubia sin mirarlo.  
><em>— Más que claro, cristalino, Fabray — <em>respondió rápidamente con tono burlón.  
><em>— Bien, antes de que sigamos con cuestiones personales, les diré en que consta la actividad de hoy, así que ya nos podemos ir separando en parejas. — <em>Dijo Will levantando el tono de voz_  
>— ¿Parejas? — Respondieron a coro.<br>— Sí, cantaremos en__ dúos, las parejas quedarán juntas y los solteros pueden acomodarse como deseen_.

Santana, antes que nadie diga nada, eligió a Britt, y Finn sabía que Rach cantaría con Quinn, ya que para el resto estaban trabajando en sus diferencias, así que directamente se quedó con Artie.

— _Bien, los temas que cantaremos están en una cartulina en la sala de juegos, lo que quiero es que elijan tres temas que cantaremos en grupo __— _explicó Will.  
><em>— ¿Para<em>_ que nos dividimos en parejas?_ _— _cuestionó Sam.  
><em>— ¿Podrían hacerme caso? — <em>contestó algo molesto el Profesor.

Todos asintieron y fueron a elegir. Después de una breve discusión, los temas elegidos fueron "Hay un Cuento", un tema emotivo, y "Kikiriki", un tema para bailar. Volvieron al deck.

— _Los temas grupales los ensayaremos en lo que queda de la mañana, por la tarde se dividen en parejas y ensayan sus dúos, que serán sorpresa; Emma y yo ya elegimos un tema. Ahora vendrán en pareja a mi cuarto, donde elegirán de la lista que tengo, y esta prohibido comentar con otros dúos el tema que les tocó. ¿Se entiende?  
><em>

— _Sí, Profesor Schuester __— _respondieron todos como un cantito, luego rieron.

— _Para que no digan que tengo favoritismo, saquen un papel — _tenía un sombrero en la mano _—_ _allí dirá el numero de orden con el que irán pasando a mi habitación._

1°Mike-Tina, 2°Puck, 3°Blaine-Kurt, 4°Rachel-Quinn, 5°Marcedes-Sam, 6°Finn-Arti, 7°Britt-Santana.

En el cuarto de Will fueron pasando, eligieron el tema, y luego, desde la notebook, cargaron los temas en su reproductor de MP3; y también les daba las partituras y la letra por si alguno quería utilizar la guitarra para su interpretación. Los temas elegidos por las parejas fueron: Will y Emma "Ven a mí", Mike y Tina "Y la vida", Puck "Por qué", Blaine y Kurt "Y así será", Rachel y Quinn "Las cosas que odio de vos", Mercedes y Sam "Desde que te vi", Artie y Finn "Lo único que me importa", Santana y Brittany "Queredme solo a mí".

El resto de la mañana, se pusieron a ensayar los temas grupales con la misma metodología que el día sábado. No hubo ningún incidente, solo algunas miradas de odio de Quinn a Finn, pero no pasó a mayores. Cuando terminaron de almorzar se separaron en parejas, con excepción de Puck que se fue solo con su guitarra al lago. Antes que se separaran, Will les dijo que tenían solo una hora y media para prepararse y que pasado ese tiempo vendrían a hacer las interpretaciones que serían en el mismo orden que habían elegido las canciones, el argumento era que tenían que estar acostumbrados a trabajar bajo presión.

* * *

><p><strong>Will-Emma <strong>

Los mayores se alejaron en su vehiculo, pararon a unos kilómetros de la casa bajaron del auto para sentarse en una manta bajo unos árboles.

— _¿Sabes Will? Aún recuerdo el día que cantamos este tema — _dijo la pelirroja con nostalgia.

— _Yo también, tenía mucho miedo de que me dejaras, ¿Sabes? Por eso te pedí que cantáramos — _dijo Will tomando su guitarra _— ¿Me acompañas amor?_

— _Por supuesto — _respondió Emma, él la miró a los ojos mientras salían de su instrumento los primeros acordes, y sin perder la conexión visual empezó a cantar_._

—_Yo te vi llorar cuando nadie te miraba, escondiendo esa lágrima, que se te escapaba... — _ella continuo el tema tímidamente.

—_Yo te vi tan triste y tan solito, que hubiera dado mi vida, por curarte las heridas — _con una enorme sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarse cantaron juntos el coro.

— _Ven a mí, te cuidaré, te besaré esos ojitos tan dulces y te amare en la pena que tu alma lleva; por dios, ven a mí, te buscaré y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó; ven a mí, ven a mí… — _Will apartó la guitarra y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Esa era una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo ya que ambos sabían el tema de memoria.

Ya frente al coro, la presentación estaba siendo estupenda.

— _Yo sé que tendrás razones para el amor, pero solo una palabra borrará tu dolor. Tienes que probarme, no te vayas, porque estoy lleno de besos, y quiero curarte el alma... — _cantó él lleno de amor es sus ojos, y con una mirada igual de cargada Emma se le unió para cantar el coro.

—_Ven a mí, te cuidaré, te besaré esos ojitos tan dulces, y te amaré en la pena que tu alma lleva, por dios, ven a mí, te buscaré, y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó; ven a mí, te cuidaré, te besaré esos ojitos tan dulces y te amaré en la pena que tu alma lleva; por dios, ven a mí, te buscaré y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó.  
>— Ven a mí — <em>cantóWill.  
><em>— Ven a mí — <em>cantóEmma.

Finalizaron con un casto beso en los labios, todos los aplaudieron y felicitaron; no solo había sido una presentación sin errores, su interpretación estuvo llena de sentimientos, los cuales, fueron contagiados a los chicos.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike-Tina<strong>

Decidieron practicar en el living donde corrieron los sillones y conectaron su reproductor a el equipo para que sonara la música fuerte, no solo para poder practicar mejor, sino porque la casa después de algunos minutos se había llenado por sonidos provenientes de el piso superior. Tina comenzó a cantar mirando desde el centro de la habitación a su chico quien estaba junto al equipo de sonido

—… _Como el pájaro y el sol así soy yo te estoy buscando, como la abeja y la miel así soy yo te estoy llamando…_

—… _es diciembre y el jazmín brotando está y va perfumando — _Mike se le unió al tiempo que se le acercaba bailando

—… _Este amor que yo sentí cuando te ví ya está asomando… _— canto Tina mientras se abrazaban y empezaban a bailar

—… _En la espuma te encontré la noche estaba terminando… — _ canto él mientras la giraba

—… _Me dijiste ¿vos quién sos? te sonreí, te estaba amando…_ — cantaron los dos mientras se miraban y sonreían

—… _Al segundo yo sentí mi corazón late que late y así fue como escapé lo que siguió fue mi rescate_ — canto ella mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad

— _Y la vida…_ _— _comenzó Tina con el coro, pero él la interrumpió agachándose para fundirse en un beso, que primero fue tierno y luego de unos minutos se intensifico por los movimientos que hacían al compás de la música con sus cuerpos pegados, el chico asiático en una rápido movimiento arrojo a su chica el sillón de dos cuerpos y se tiro sobre ella sumergiéndose en su cuello al tiempo que ella lo abrazaba y lo rodeaba con sus piernas y asi al terminar la pista sus sonidos se unieron a los del resto de la casa.

—…_Y la vida, Y la vida y la vida se detuvo para siempre en tu mirada, Y tus ojos, Y tus ojos y mis ojos me dejaron como tonta hipnotizada, Y de a poco, Y de a poco de a poquito nos buscamos un lugarcito para amarnos_

_Hay que bella que es la vida ¡Hay me estoy enamorando!... — _terminan el tema frente a sus compañeros, pero como la pista seguía continuaron moviéndose.

—…_Y así al vida se me va, se me va, Y así al vida se me va, se me va, Y así la vida se me va, se me va Y así la vida se me va... — _canto todo el coro mientras aplaudían al ritmo de la canción para ellos se lucieran con los paso de baile.

No solo interpretaron el tema excelentemente, sino que también bailaron al compás de la música con sonidos caribeños; ambos se lucieron en el baile, su química era impresionante, y en sus miradas cargadas de amor, se reflejó cada palabra de la canción.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

Él se fue a practicar junto al lago, solo con su guitarra; pensó que el haber jugado con tantas chicas finalmente le pasó factura. Comenzó a rasgar su viola, y a cantar un tema que sabía era interpretado por una mujer en su versión original, pero que en parte interpretaba lo que él sentía.

— _Miro caer las gotas, de lluvia en mi ventana, sé que todo será igual no cambiara mañana. El sol volverá a salir, la luna será más blanca, el río será más río no caerán las montañas…_

Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse vidrioso por las lágrimas que querían escapar de ellos.

— … _Por qué me quedó mudo, prendido en tu mirada. Por qué todo es lejano, por qué sin ti ya no hay más nada, Por qué no existen hadas, ni princesas, ni sueños. Por qué todo es lejano, por qué sin ti ya no ha más vida…_

Delante de los chicos, Puck, a pesar de intentar mantener la postura, se quebró al comenzar la segunda parte del tema.

—… _Un día profundo y claro, llegarás a buscarme, en una carroza blanca, como en los cuentos de antes. Tú seguirás allí, yo seguiré soñando, ese beso que al final te robaré mientras tanto…_

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, así que las chicas decidieron ir junto a él, y ayudarlo con el coro para terminar la canción.

—… _Por qué me quedo mudo, prendido en tu mirada. Por qué todo es lejano, por qué sin ti ya no hay más nada, Por qué no existen hadas, ni princesas, ni sueños. Por qué todo es lejano, por qué sin ti ya no hay más vida… ya no hay más vida… La lara la... la lara la la... la lara la la..._

Al finalizar, el resto de los chicos se puso de pie, acercándose, y envolviéndolo en un abrazo grupal, en verdad jamás pensaron ver a Puck en ese estado, se notaba que Lauren había movido cosas en él. Por primera vez, una mujer lo estaba lastimando.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine-Kurt<strong>

— _Amor, ¿Por qué has elegido este tema? ¿Ya lo conocías? — _dijo Kurt mientras subían al altillo.

— _Sí, y quiero cantártelo, creo este tema refleja a la perfección lo que yo siento respecto de nosotros — _respondió Blaine mientras cerraba la puerta del altillo tras él.

— _Es halagador amore, este tema es… es hermoso y también refleja lo que yo siento _

—…_Mi amor te espero tantos años lo supe cuando te vi, Mi amor te soñó en tantos sueños y esta aquí…— _empezó a cantar kurt acapella._  
>—…Mi amor te pienso tantas veces y ya te reconocí, Mi amor te inventó desde siempre legaste aquí… — <em>continuo Blaine mientras abrasaba a su chico desde atrás y le dejaba algunos besos en el cuello.  
><em>– Y así será juntos por fin, y así será para los dos, y así será un gran amor y así seráaaaa... — <em>el mas pequeño giro y continuaron cantando a dúo_ —…Y así será, será, un gran amor hasta el final, que nadie nunca podrá separar un gran amor que el corazón tanto esperó… — _ambos dejaron el canto para poder unir sus labios,

— _Creo que el tema lo sabemos a la perfección ¿no te parece? — _dijo Blaine separándose solo unos minutos de los labios de su amor pero manteniendo unidas sus frentes y su cuerpo.

— _mmm… sip, creo que tienes toda la razón, el ensayo no seria mas que una perdida de tiempo — _respondo el otro seductoramente, al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo para pénese de rodillas frente a su chico para sorpresa de este que al ver la acción descarada de su novio no dudo en llevar las manos al frente de su cintura para rápidamente desabrochar su cinto y los pequeños botones de su pantalón.

Sentados en banquetas con sus piernas cruzadas, tomados de la mano y mirándose dulcemente contaron frente a sus compañeros, primero Kurt

—… _He juntado tantos te amo, en mi caja de secretos, he guardado tantas risas y tantos besos… _

…_En tus ojos ví los míos, existías para mi, no habrá otro, no habrá nadie estás aquí… — _siguió Blaine, para luego mirando a sus compañeros cantar juntos.

—…_Y así será, juntos por fin, y así será para los dos y así será un gran amor, y así seráaaaa... Y así seráaaaa, será un gran amor hasta el finaaal que nadie nunca podrá separar un gran amor y el corazón tanto esperó y así será…_

Y como ya venían haciendo el resto del Club se unió a los protagonistas de dúo para cantar el coro creando un ambiente lleno de amor y romanticismo en los que tenían pareja los abrasaron y los que no cerraron los ojos y se dejaron envolver por la música.

—…_Y así seráaaaa, será un gran amor hasta el finaaal que nadie nunca podrá separar un gran amor y el corazón tanto esperó y así será…_

…_Y así seráaaaa, será un gran amor hasta el finaaal que nadie nunca podrá separar un gran amor y el corazón tanto esperó y así será…_

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel-Quinn<strong>

—_¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces? ¡Basta! Tenemos que practicar —_dijo Rachel algo irritada, ya que la rubia estaba encerrada en el baño de habitación desde que habían subido, ya varios minutos.

—_¡Por favor, Rachel! No sé si te das cuenta, pero estoy en el b-a-ñ-o, ¿De verdad es necesario que te diga qué es lo que estoy haciendo? —_gritó con tono jocoso Quinn, _"Cómo me gusta cuando está irritada…" _pensó

"_Esta mujer me matará de un disgusto, si no la amara tanto creo que la mataría." _pensó la morena mientras se acercaba a la cómoda bajo la ventana, donde estaba su notebook; allí colocó el reproductor de MP3, que también era pen-drive, y eligió la pista para que comenzara a sonar. En ese mismo momento, la rubia entreabrió la puerta para verificar lo que hacia su chica, y al verla totalmente distraída, cantando en voz baja y de espaldas a ella pensó _"Este es mi momento…"_;salió del baño con paso rápido, la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—_Canta para mí, Rach… —_dijo la rubia sensualmente; la chica más pequeña acertó al reproductor para reiniciar la pista. Quinn la giró para quedaran frente a frente, ambas sonrieron y Rachel empezó a cantar.

—_Nunca pensé que encontraría, alguien distinto como vos, si fue difícil el encuentro, conocerte, conocerte fue un error… —_la rubia atacó el cuello de la morena, besándola apasionadamente_— En tantas cosas yo te odio, que me hace mal estar con vos, quisiera tenerte muy lejos… _

Quinn rió sobre el cuello de la morena y dijo pícaramente: _—¿Estas segura de eso? —_Rachel no presto atención a estas palabras y continuó cantando.

—…_olvidarme, olvidarme de quién sos… —_la rubia mordió la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de su chica, ya que esta tenía una remera polo blanco, la cual no le daba mucho acceso. A lo que sí tenía acceso con la vestimenta de la morocha era a sus piernas, que empezó a acariciar, ya que la morocha usaba un mini short de jean, dejando toda la piel a descubierto. En cambio la rubia lucia un vaquero negro, largo, ancho, el cual se sostenía a la altura de las caderas con un cinturón marinero rojo, de hebilla plaetada. En la parte superior llevaba una camisa leñadora de hombre, con cuadros rojos y azules la cual le quedaba grande y caía sobre uno de sus hombros.

Quinn se separó, la miró con una enorme sonrisa en su cara Rachel continúo: _— Odio de vos tu sonrisa ganadora, esos ojos verde cielo y tu forma de mirar… _

—_Rachel, te amo —_dijo la rubia sensualmente.

—_Odio de vos como se- se- se mueve tu boca, lo que siento si me rozas, lo que dices al hablar… —_Quinn comenzó a pasear nuevamente con sus besos, mientras recorría los lados de la morena con sus dedos hacia abajo, luego subiendo con la remera de la morena con los pulgares mientras con el resto de los dedos acariciaba la piel bronceada de su chica_— ¡Odio de vos que no te odio!... ¡Ah! ¡Ni un poquito!… ¡Oh! Que me gustas y que ya no puedo más, porque- porque creo que te amo… _

— _¡Mmm! ¿Bebe? Creo que tienes que concentrarte. —_dijo la rubia mientras le sacaba la remera para encontrarse con los pechos desnudos de la morena, ya que, como era su costumbre, no traía brasier.

—_¡Más que a nadie, más- aah- que a todo! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Yo te amo, no te odio!…_

—_Amor, cantaste este tema cientos de veces —_besó el cuello_—, qué mal —_besó en el pecho_—, pensé que eras una profesional… —_empezó a besar y chupar locamente las tetas de la morena, quien contenido su excitación cantó una estrofa perfectamente.

—…_Me pasan tantas cosas juntas, que se me parte la razón, en mi cabeza yo te odio y mi corazón, mi corazón esta con vos… — _Quinn se separo y sonrió.

— _Así me gusta, así debe cantar mi diva, ahora cállate y bésame. —d_ijo la rubia picadamente, para luego fundirse en un beso apasionado con su chica. La cual se olvido de el ensayo y tomo a Quinn por la nuca para prolongar lo mas que pudiera ese beso.

La rubia comenzó a bajar sin separar sus labios de la piel de la morena, beso cada centímetro pasando por el cuello, los hombros para luego culminar en los pechos de su chica, los cuales devoro mordiendo y chupando casa uno de ellos proporcionando a la morocha un placer que provocaba lanzara gemidos cada vez más sonoros.

Quinn bajo pintando con su lengua el abdomen firme de la cantante que respiraba agitada mientras miraba con intensidad los movimientos de su chica, que al llegar a la cintura de la morena desabrocho el short mientras la otra se apoyaba con sus manos en el mueble para poder separar su trasero del mismo y rápidamente la rubia pudiera quitar la prenda junto a la ropa interior, continuo bajando el pantalón acariciando las piernas, se arrodillo al tiempo que su mirada se centraba en la entrepierna y sonrió ante la visión exquisita de el sexo mojado y hinchado de su mujer.

— _Quinn, por, por favor…_

Esta no respondió, dio un dulce beso en el centro de la morena para luego ponerse de pie y besar intensamente los labios de su niña desnuda, sosteniéndola por la nuca con una mano mientras la otra la utilizaba para desabrochar su cinto y los botones del pantalón. Al darse cuenta de eso la morena llevo sus manos al frente para ayudarle pero la chica más alta bloqueo su intento.

— _¡Berry! quita las manos y ponte a cantar, además ya no soy una nena a la que hay que ayudar para se quite el pantalón como tú! — _gruño Quinn.

—… _Será el comienzo de una historiaaahhh, seráaaaa _— intento cantar Rachel pero no podia estaba demasido excitada para hacerlo, quinn sabia esto, pero sabia que el orgullo de la cantante era mayor a todo asi que decidio como era su costumbre desafiarla.

— _¡Canta Mejor Berry! ¿En verdad piensas que mereces ser la capitana de este club? — _y ataco el cuello de la morena, al tiempo que esta intentaba la lengua de Quinn no la distraiga volvió a cantar unas líneas a la perfección a pesar de que la pista hacia rato ya había terminado.

— _Me pasan tantas cosas juntas, Que se me parte la razón, En mi cabeza yo te odio, Y mi corazón, mi corazón esta con vos…_

—… _Será el comienzo de una historia…— _Quinncanto al tiempo que beso dulcemente el rostro de la morena_ — Sera tal vez un gran amor — _otro beso_ — Es tan intenso lo que sientoooo — _sonriómirándola a los ojos_ — Es tan grande es tan grande esta pasión… — _sonrió pero esta vez pícaramente, para luego con sus ojos indicarle a la morena mirara hacia abajo, ya se había despendido de su pantalón y bóxer. La morera pudo contemplar el momento exacto en el que el miembro amarillo se introducía en ella al sentirlo en su interior no tubo mas alternativa que aferrarse con fuerza al mueble al tiempo que lanzaba un grito que se podría oír desde cada rincón de la casa.

— _¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —_

Lo que quinn había introducido fácilmente al sexo dilatado y mojado de la morena era un miembro de 22cm por 5cm de diámetro. Que no era extraño para ella, era Luisito el hermanito rubio de Rodolfito, como lo llamaba la morena cariñosamente.

— _Te voy a dar tan duro, que no se como te la arreglaras para caminar y bajar a cantar frente a todos en una hora mi amor —_ le Susurro duramente al oído.

— _Quinn, no…_

— _Haber si así aprendes, a que no puedes andar paseando con el idiota de Hudsson como unos enamorados —_ agrego entre dientes y con su voz cargada de furia. La tomo de las caderas la levanto y estrello la espalda de la morena contra la pared, allí esta se separo un poco y apoyan doce en los hombros de Quinn y rodeándola con sus piernas comenzó a bajar y subir para el miembro de silicona entrara y saliera de su interior. Ambas gemían, sus cuerpos sudaban, la musculosa de quinn estaba empapada no solo de su sudor sino también del que la morena dejaba en cada roce entre sus pechos al moverse.

— _¿De quien eres Rachel?..._

— _¡Tuyaaaa!_

— _¿Eres mi puta, no?_

— _¡Si! ¡Soy tu putaaa, tu perraaaa!_

— _¿Entonces? ¡Ahhhh! ¿Te gusta hacerme enojar Rae?_

— _¡No! ¡Ahh! ¡Dios! ¡Nooo! _

— _¡ahh! a mi ¡ahh! Me… me parece ¡ahhh! ¡Fuck! Que te si, teee gustaaaahacermeenojar!, para uff ¡ahhh! ¡siiiii! ¡Parahhh! Luisito y yooo teee ¡ahhhh! te ¡ahhh! ¡si! ¡si! ¡asi! te enseñemos a  
>!ah! ¡ah! ¡ahah! Comportarteeeee!<em>

— _¡Siiiiii! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Ah! ¡Ah-ah! ¡Sí!_

— _mmm, ¡Mi amor! ¡Me volves loca!_

— _amor, ahhh ¿puedo?_

— _¡Si! ¡Ahh! ¿Te ayudooo? — _la morena ya no podía hablar se limito a asentir con la cabeza y a cerrar los ojos, la rubia la abrazo fuertemente con el brazo izquierdo, saco el mimbro del interior de Rach y metió la mano derecha entre sus cuerpos para masajear el centro de su chica mientras esta mecía sus caderas con locura. Tal era la excitación que tenia que en pocos minutos termino.

— _¡oh mi dios Quinnnnn! — _grito Rachel al llegar, para luego desplomarse sobre el cuerpo de su mujer quien con un poco de dificultad para caminar ya que tenia todavía sus pantalones en los tobillos la llevo hasta la cama donde la recostó. Se libero del juguete de su ropa fue al baño busco una toalla y un vaso con agua, seco a la morena.

— _Porque creo que te amo más que a nadie, más que todo… Te amo mi reina _— susurro Quinn en el oído acostándose al lado de la cantante.

Frente a sus compañeros se lucieron, cantaron el tema a la perfección mientras se miraban intensamente. Quinn decidió bajar a cantar con la misma ropa con la que había ensayado, pero dejando a Luisito en el cuarto de la morena; esta se puso un vestido corto, con un estampado de flores de varios colores, mientras que en su cabello se había realizado bucles, los que acomodó con una bincha roja, que estaba decorada con una flor del mismo color.

— _Porque creo que te amo más que a nadie, más que todo, yo te amo, yo te amo ¡No te odio!_ — Cantaron a dúo tomadas de las manos mientras se miraban con ternura, dando fin a la canción. Al terminar, todos quedaron en silencio, cautivados por el ambiente que se había creado por el amor que se notaba tenían las chicas; al darse cuenta de esto, Finn se apresuró en aplaudir fuertemente, haciendo que el resto y las chicas salieran del trance en el que estaban, y se unieran a él.

— ¡Asombroso! — Dijo Will con su característica sonrisa—, se nota que han sabido trabajar en sus diferencias —agrego, haciendo que ambas chicas se pusieran coloradas y bajaran la mirada.

— Hasta pareciera que se amaran de verdad —comentó Santana con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada desafiante de la rubia, mientras el resto contenían las risas para evitar irritar más a la rubia.

— Bueno, chicos, continuemos, ¿Quién sigue? —preguntó Will mientras aplaudía.

Todos los chicos se lucieron en sus presentaciones, fueron pasando dejando al Prof. más que satisfecho, ya que en solos y en menos de dos horas habían logrado preparar una presentación limpia y sin errores, "sin dudas estas mini vacaciones ha sido una excelente idea" pensó. Mientras esperaba que Britt y Santana regresaran ya que habían subido a cambiarse de ropa para hacer su presentación que era la ultima.

* * *

><p><strong>Britt-Santana.<strong>

— _San, ¿Te diste cuenta que el tema que has elegido repite lo mismo casi todo el tiempo?_ —comentó Britt, mientras leía la letra de la canción parada en el centro de su habitación.

— _Ajam…_ —respondió la morena que estaba sentada en la cama del centro con la notebook en su regazo, preparando la pista para pudieran practicar.

— _Crees que soy tonta, ¿no?_ — preguntó la rubia comento con su voz cargada de angustia, Santana dejo la portátil en la cama y la miro confundida.

— _¡No! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, nena?_

— _Has elegido una canción que repite lo mismo porque piensas que no puedo aprender una canción más difícil en tan poco tiempo._ —sentenció mientras de sus ojos empezaban a caer algunas lágrimas. Rápidamente, la latina se puso en pie, se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó.

— _No bebe, es que pensé que ese tema no nos llevaría más de 20 minutos en prepararlo _—le dijo, luego le dio un tierno beso—._ Así que nos quedará una hora para nuestro "the-kiss-time"._ — Agregó juguetonamente.

— _¿Solo besitos, Santy?_ —dijo la rubia mientras jugaba con su coleta.

— _¡Mmm! ¿Qué se te ocurre que podemos hacer además de darnos muchos besos?_ — Retrucó la latina para luego sumergirse en el cuello de la rubia.

— _¡Pondríamos ir a nadar! _— Gritó entusiasmada Britt; Santana se separó de inmediato de su chica, la miró con gesto serio, pero al ver la mirada ilusionada de su chica cambió el gesto, sonrió y respondió dulcemente:

— _Me parece una excelente idea, pero en este momento los chicos están ensayando allí, y no podemos interrumpirlos. Dejaremos el lago para después de las presentaciones, ¿Te parece?_

— _¿Me prometes que después de cantar iremos a nadar, Santy?_ — Dijo la rubia haciendo puchero.

— _Sí, lo prometo._ — Dijo Santana elevando su mano izquierda mientras posaba la derecha sobre su corazón, ganándose una sonrisa y un beso de su mujercita.

— _¿Qué te parece si ahora, tu y yo nos metemos en la ducha sin ropa para que me hagas muchos mimos? _—agregó la latina pícaramente levantando sus cejas.

— _¡Sí!_ —gritó la rubia, que rápidamente comenzó a desnudarse mientras caminaba hacia el baño ante la lujuriosa mirada de la latina, quien la seguía de cerca.

Bajo el agua todo fueron besos y caricias entre las ex porristas, hasta que la rubia salió corriendo alegando que sus deditos estaban arrugados, y que su madre le había dicho que cuando sus dedos se ponían como los de los viejitos debía salir del agua, dejando Santana muy caliente y sorprendida. La latina, al escuchar que sonaba la pista del tema aprovechó para ducharse.

Al salir del baño envuelta en una toalla se quedo fascinada con su chica quien practicaba una coreografía totalmente desnuda, así que dejó caer la tela que la envolvía para quedar igual que la bailarina, se acercó a la computadora, reinició la pista y comenzó a cantar mientras se acercaba seductoramente a la rubia improvisando algunos pasos de baile. Britt también comenzó a cantar, pero aferrándose a la chica de piel morena para que, mientras bailaban, sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaran; esto hizo que la temperatura de ambas subiera en forma inmediata.

— _Santy, si no haces algo para ayudarme con este calor que tengo, tendré que correr así como estoy hacia el lago para baje mi temperatura _— susurró la bailarina, que tenía a la latina rodeada por una de sus piernas haciendo que su centro rozara contra la cadera. Sin decir nada, empujó a la rubia sobre la cama del centro, quien al caer, de forma inmediata abrió sus piernas dejando al descubierto su sexo, el cual estaba empapado.

La latina no lo dudo y se arrodilló de inmediato a los pies de la cama y se sumergió entre las piernas de su mujer; primero jugueteó con su nariz por los labios mayores, para luego, ayudada por sus manos, los aparto para tener acceso al capuchón que envuelve el clítoris de su niña, con el que jugó con su lengua, haciendo que la rubia comenzara a desprender pequeños gemidos. Al escucharla, la morena no puedo evitar llevar una de sus manos a su entrepierna, y comenzar a amasar su propio sexo que palpitaba. Así que, con una mano abría los labios de la vagina de la rubia, para con su lengua proporcionar un masaje a lo largo de esta, mientras tragaba gustosamente los fluidos pre-orgásmicos, y con la otra estimulaba su propio clítoris para luego introducir dos dedos duramente, ya que quería llegar al mismo tiempo que su niña.

—_¡Ah! ¡Ah-ah! ¡Sí! ¡Santy! ¡Así!_  
>—<em>¡Mmm! ¿Te gusta, nena?<em>  
>—<em>¡Me encanta! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta!<em>

— _Amor, ayúdame, ábrete los labios con tus manos… —_dijo la latina separándose de la rubia, quien inmediatamente obedeció, y poniendo una mano a cada lado de su vagina, la abrió, permitiendo con esto que la otra pudiera sumergirse con su boca, y en especial con su lengua profundamente dentro de ella, haciendo que su éxtasis se elevara, comenzó a gemir fuertemente; gritaba como loca.

—_¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Así! ¡Sí! ¡Aah! ¡Santy! ¡Sí! _—con estos gritos, provocó que la morena llegara y bañara sus propios dedos, los que saco de inmediato para, sin pensar, meterlos dentro del sexo de su mujer, sin dejar de chupar y lamer el clítoris de esta.

—_¡Ahhhhhh! _—gritó la rubia al sentirse penetrada, su cuerpo se arqueo contuvo la respiración, y en la tercera envestida que la proporciono la morena estalló sobre los dedos, y el rostro de su chica que quito su mano y comenzó a saborear el néctar que si chica le había regalado, mientras esta con los ojos cerrados sonreía y con sus manos acariciaba los cabellos de la latina.

Frente a sus compañeros interpretaron el tema vestidas solo con un strapless y una minifalda, la latina en rijo y la rubia en negro. El baile que realizaban era sensual al final del tema Santana se sentó en una silla mientras la bailarina hacia su gracia sobre ella mientras cantaban a dúo

—… _Quereme solo a mí, quereme solo a mí, quereme solo a mí, quereme…  
><em>—… _Quereme solo a mí, quereme solo a mí, quereme solo a mí, quereme…  
><em>—… _Quereme solo a mí, quereme solo a mí, quereme solo a mí, quereme…  
><em>—… _Quereme solo a mí, quereme solo a mí, quereme solo a mí, quereme…_

—… _Quereme solo a mí… _—se miraron con intensidad, Britt sentada a horcadas sobre Santana, por sus cabezas paso lo que minutos antes habían disfrutado, y sin poder evitarlo se fundieron en un apasionado beso, que fue interrumpido por Will al ver que si alguien no intervendría, eso subiría la temperatura de todos los demás, y la de él también.

— _¡Bien Chicas! ¡Estuvieron estupendas! —_dijo el profesor aplaudiendo, poniéndose de pie frente a todos y tocando el hombro de Brittany para que bajara del regazo de Santana. Cuando lo hizo, ambas se unieron al resto que las miraban y sonreían, hasta que la latina los fulminó con su mirada haciendo todos miraran al frente y prestaran atención a lo que Will diría.

—_Ahora que terminamos con las presentaciones individuales, nos tomaremos un descanso y después de cenar haremos los números grupales, para luego celebrar con unas cervezas que me tome la libertad de comprar ya que saben como comportarse así que …_

— _Ok, entonces después de cómo me dejaron las sexis ex-porristas, yo me voy a zambullir al lago… –_ interrumpió Puck, y salió corriendo velozmente hacia el lago y saltó al agua.

— ¡Santy! ¿vamos? — dijo Britt mirando a su chica con carita de cachorrito.

— ¡por supuesto bebe! ¿Para que crees que nos pusimos la bikini debajo de la ropa? — respondió la latina con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano para salir corriendo, Mike, Sam y Blaine salieron detrás de estas mientras Tina, Mercedes, Kurt Emma y Will se dirigían a sus aposentos para cambiarse la ropa. Quinn en cambio imito el gesto de la otra rubia y sin decir una palabra consiguió que la morena sonriera y diera su aprobación mediante un leve movimiento de cabeza en forma afirmativa; la ex porrista salio corriendo al tiempo que se deshacía de la ropa que llevaba.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Finn y Artie habían decidido no ir a nadar al lago, así que se quedaron juntos en el deck, tomando jugo y hablando de las canciones que podrían cantar en Las Seccionales. Artie proponía temas de Michael Jackson, mientras que Rachel de viejos musicales, y Finn los miraba sin entender la postura de ninguno de ellos; y como la discusión se hacia cada vez mas acalorada, Finn decidió ir a caminar.<p>

Cuando rodeó la casa, pudo divisar a lo lejos que un vehículo que se acercaba, así que gritó llamando a Rachel, quien de inmediato acudió al llamado. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el sector donde estaban los autos; y cuando llegaron, pudieron notar que lo que se acercaba era una Motorhome. Lo que más les llamó la atención fue el color de la misma: era roja. Unos pocos minutos tardó en estacionarse junto a ellos; al hacerlo se abrió la puerta de la misma, por donde bajó una chica que no era desconocida para ninguno de ellos.

— _¡Sugar! — _gritaron al unísono_._

— _¡Chicos! ¿Cómo están? — _dijola chica terminando de bajar; y acercándose a ambos, dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a Finn, y uno igual a Rachel, pero en los labios; luego ambas se abrazaron por un rato.

— _¿Que haces aquí? — _interrogó el muchacho alto, pero no fue Sugar quien respondió, sino que un muchacho con el labio roto, un moretón en el ojo izquierdo y un acento raro; lo hizo mientras salía del vehículo.

— _Venimos a unirnos al club Glee, ya que este año ambos cruzaremos nuestros estudios en William McKinley, ¿Algún problema? _— dijo el chico con tono juguetón.

— _No-no. Ningún problema. Es una excelente idea, Rory; va a ser un placer tenerlos en el coro. Además, ambos están más que capacitados para entrar. — _respondió la morena rápidamente ante el silencio de su co-capitán.

— _Pero lo mejor es que no digan que nos conocen, somos los capitanes del equipo y no quiero piensen entran por favoritismo. — _dijo Finn después de un largo silencio_._

— _¡No hay problema! ¿Piensan saludarme o los besos son solo para mi prima? — _dijo el chico, con el mismo tono utilizado con anterioridad, Rachel soltó a Sugar y se acercó al muchacho, al que también le dio un fuerte abrazo y luego un besos en los labios; el grandote dudó un poco, pero luego se acercó y repitió el mismo gesto que la morena.

— _Bueno, los chicos están en el lago, así que pónganse sus trajes de baño, así los conocen y de paso nadan un poco _— dijo la morena amablemente — _pero recuerden que por el momento no diremos que nos conocemos de antes._

— _No hay problema por eso; aunque me cuesta un poco mentir, haré lo posible. Una pregunta, ¿Por qué ustedes no estaban nadando? — _preguntó la recién llegada.

— _Es que Rach y yo, junto con Artie, uno de los miembros del coro, debatíamos qué temas serían los mejores para la primera competencia; falta mucho, pero… — _dijo Finn, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el lago.

— _¡Hey, Little Star! ¿No piensas saludarme? — _dijo una rubia de cabello corto, alta, delgada, de piel blanca que llevaba unas gafas aviadoras, y vestía una musculosa blanca, bermuda de jean negra, y unos bolsegos rojos desatados.

—_¡Frankie! — _gritó la morena mientras corría hacia la rubia, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. La morena sin más saltó a los brazos de la chica alta, quien rápidamente la sujetó de la cintura, mientras Rachel la rodeaba el cuello de la chica con sus brazos y el cuerpo con sus piernas, al tiempo que sus labios se encontraban y se fundían en un intenso y largo beso.

— _¡RACHEL! — _Gritó Finn_ — ¿Qué haces? — _la morena rápidamente bajó de los brazos de la rubia para acomodarse la ropa, mientras miraba el piso sin saber qué hacer; miró a el grandulón, quien tenía una mirada confusa.

—_Perdón, fue un impulso solamente; por favor, no digan nada yo- yo no quiero tener problemas con Quinn… Frankie, tú per…_

— _¿Así que lograste conquistar ex-animadora-virgen-embarazada? — _dijo Frankie, interrumpiendo el discurso de la morena, a quien se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y contestó muy feliz.

— _Sip, pero en verdad ella fue quien me buscó. Yo nunca me animé._

— _Bueno, lo importante es que están juntas. Ojala a mí me hubiera ido tan bien como a ti._

— _Pero… Pensé que las cosas iban bien con Cat…_

— _Hace mucho no hablamos, My Little Star, ya nos pondremos al corriente._

— _¡Hey, Frank! Te aconsejo que dejes de llamarla así, porque su chica es muy celosa; tiene un carácter de mierda y golpea fuerte._

— _¡Finn Hudson! ¡Deja de hablar de esa manera de Quinn! _

— _Pero si es verdad, mejor me dices, Rachel, además no diremos que ya nos conocíamos así que…_

— _¡Shhh! ¡Ya entendimos, RACHEL! — _dijo Frankie, haciendo que el resto comenzara a reír. Finn comenzó a caminar hacia el lago charlando con Rory, detrás de estos, Sugar, quien estaba sumergida en su teléfono celular, y un poco mas alejadas, Frankie y Rachel en silencio.

— _¡Finn! — _gritó Artie desde el deck; el grandote le hizo un gesto a Rory y ambos hicieron una pequeña carrera hasta las escaleras, donde los esperaba el chico en la silla de ruedas. Luego de la presentación correspondiente lo ayudaron a bajar mientras el grandote tomo a su amigo en los brazos el extranjero bajo la silla, los tres pronto se unieron a las chicas que los esperaban para ir juntos. Al llegar al lago, el primero en percatarse que estaban acompañados de gente nueva fue Puck, que rápidamente se acercó y comenzó a coquetear con Frank, que se limitó a saludar y sonreír seductoramente al niño de cresta.

—_Santy, Quinn, miren que rubia sexy acompaña a Rach… _— dijo Brittany, ya que la latina y la rubia estaban de espalda a la orilla. Ambas se dieron vuelta inmediatamente.

—_¡Fuck! La verdad que tienes razón mi niña bonita, ¡Esa rubia está hot! — _dijo la latina más por molestar a su amiga -quien ya tenía el gesto serio- que por alagar a la desconocida; pero lo que realmente molestó a Quinn no fue el hecho de que la rubia fuera o no hot, sino que esa mujer estaba apoyando una de sus manos en la espalda de su chica, a la cual parecía no molestarle el toqueteo.

Mientras la Unholy Trinity se dirigía a la orilla, Rachel y Finn se encargaban de presentarle al resto de los chicos los nuevos integrantes. Al llegar, Quinn se acercó a los nuevos saludándolos amablemente, salvo a la rubia en cuestión, a quien le habló con dureza.

— _Disculpa pero, ¿Tú no estas muy grande para ir a la escuela?_

— _¡Quinn! ¡Cuida tus modales! _— le dijo Rachel un poco apenada por la actitud de su mujer.

— _Perdon, Rach, solo preguntaba por qué…_

—_¡No te preocupes, rubia! Yo solo soy chofer de estos dos. — _dijo Frankie, señalando a Sugar y Rory_._

— _Ok, creo que deberíamos ir a cambiarnos, así los chicos audicionan, ¿Qué les parece? — _dijo Will para descomponer el clima tenso que habían generado las dos rubias.

— _Excelente. Mientras ustedes se cambian, Finn y yo vamos a prepararlos para que canten. — _dijo Rachel muy animada.

—_Me parece estupendo. Después de que ellos audicionen, ustedes cantarán los temas grupales que han preparado esta mañana. ¡Vamos! — _respondió el profesor animadamente, para luego salir corriendo hacia la casa seguido por Artie y el resto de los chicos que habían estado nadando; a excepción de Quinn, que no se movía ni dejaba de mirar a la rubia con recelo. Al notar esto, la morena miró a los recién llegados y a Finn y les dijo:

—_Chicos, ¿Por qué no van yendo con Finn a la casa? Yo tengo unos asuntos que tratar con Quinn. Gracias. _

—_Bien, grandote: indícanos el camino, porque aquí habrá pelea y no quiero ver como corre sangre… — _dijo Frankie con sarcasmo sin dejar de mirar a la ex porrista.

—_Sí, mejor nos vamos. Pero, no tardes mucho, Rachel; te recuerdo que debemos ayudar a Rory y Sugar a prepararse. — _dijo Finn mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Fue muy complicado escribir esto, muchos problemas personales, pero intentare no demorar mucho la próxima actualización aunque no prometo nada. Agradeceré los RW que dejen ya que me hacen ver que siguen interesadasos en la historia. Y a las chicas del grupo de Rodolfito gracias por el aguante =)**

**Jay Jay**


End file.
